Temptation to Madness
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: -AU- In a life before another, two individuals were separated during a war. Now, one is determined to bring back his love, even if it means being driven to the brink of madness...
1. Chapter 1

**Y.A.R.: Okay, we are clear for take off!**

**Amy: Even though you had about a month's worth of delays?**

**Y.A.R.: Shut up! Writer's block along with other stories that I have kinda threw off my schedule to launch this thing!**

**Amy: *sigh* Which means the story's debut has to be cut short?**

**Y.A.R.: I still plan to release the story as scheduled, just not as many chapters to open it up. Anyways, to all my reviewers; the moment is here to unveil "Temptation to Madness!" Once I get through the introductory chapters, then we'll get into the new chapter release plan.**

**Amy: Though, she won't make you guaranteed promises on those dates...**

**Y.A.R.: T_T Why you gotta be so mean? I also have another two fics that I'm drafting up too.**

**Amy: Even though that you still have your other crossover fic to work?**

**Y.A.R.: Gah! No more talk, before I lose my thoughts!**

_**Temptation to Madness**_

**Summary:** _To __truly __understand __that __the __lives __of __people __around __you __can __be __affected __by __one __single __event; __the __love __that __two __individuals __shared __beyond __time __and __space. __Temptation __is __an __emotion __that __if __driven __beyond __control __to __see __another, __it __can __lead __to __losing __your __grip __on __seeing __reality __and __becoming __insane. __Yami __wanted __his __true __love __to __come __back; __meeting __a __girl __who __looked __exactly __like __her __drove __his __mind __into __a __world __of __madness._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1-Vivid Memories of a Lost Soul<em>

(Yami's POV)

_**It should have been me...**_

_**It should have been me...**_

_**I was right there, injured on the battlefield; my high priests, my modern and past friends calling out to me...**_

_**The darkness was about to end me...**_

_**I heard a familiar voice calling out in the winds of destiny, "Atem!"...**_

_**Time froze when she stood in front of me in her astral body...**_

_**Blood spread down quickly into her royal garments; her own blood covering my own face...**_

"_**Ayame!"**_

_**That was the only thing I could say at the time of her death...**_

_**Her last words still vivid in my mind...**_

"_**Pharaoh, I wished that both of us could still be alive to raise...our...son..."**_

_**My tears were let out after those very words; to lose my true love right in front of me...**_

_**It should have been me...**_

_**It should have been me...**_

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

The sound of thunder woke me from my slumber, sweat building up on my body as I breathed heavily into my lungs. That same memory kept replaying for several days now, each time becoming more realistic and vivid than the last. I felt the tears releasing on their own, knowing my heart never stopped healing itself for what happened to Ayame, my love from another time. It was so long ago that she died, and I waited for her to reincarnate into the living world, but she never came. It was then after I retrieved my memories that I learned that she couldn't reincarnate until five millennia have passed.

I didn't want to go back into the afterlife; begging towards the gods that I needed to live the life that I never had the chance to experience at all. They knew the state I was in and granted my motion, even after the ceremonial duel. But, my happiness was short lived afterwards. Day in and day out, I endlessly searched for Ayame's reincarnation, hoping that she was also here considering that five millennia had passed so much. My efforts failed, wondering that what if the person who looked like her ended up dead. Ever since then, I grew depressed and refused most of the activities with my friends.

Yugi grew very worried about my current situation, and so did the rest of my friends. They thought that I was happy to be back into the living world; they were wrong. I wanted to find her so badly. The emotional wounds in my heart were still damaged from her death, not wanting to even start healing at all. I don't understand why she didn't returned to life; how could I have missed the chance to be with the one I loved so much?

I retreated back into my bed, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep, but I know that memory will replay in my mind: over and over again.

~Several hours later...~

"Yami! Yami, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Yugi shouted.

Groaning through my mouth, I opened my eyes to see the rain still falling from the gray sky outside, but it wasn't as heavy than last night. I heard Yugi calling me from downstairs, and I wasn't in the mood to answer back. Moving the pillow over my head to block his voice, I drifted back to sleep, only to be awaken once more by the sound of my door being slammed open. I took the pillow away from my face and came eye to eye with my hikari. He was looking at me with this 'get up or I'll drag you across the floor' look, and I mumbled something unintelligible from my mouth.

"Yugi, it's the weekend. You know how much I sleep during then." I mumbled.

"Well, you might have to change that, Yami." Yugi remarked. "You been gloomy ever since we got back from Egypt; it's not like you to be this depressed about something that big."

Oh, did I forget to mention that I only been here for seven months?

"Look, I just been in deep thought for quite some time. I'm sorry if I worried you." I said.

A breath escaped Yugi's lips. "It's not only me you been affecting; it's also Joey and the others. They been quite worried about you as well." he inquired.

Ah yes; my other friends. They been in many adventures as well as dangers with me. Joey's still the friend I knew, other than the fact that he's not quite the study partner in school. Tristan and Duke was still fighting over Joey's sister, of which I feel regret towards Serenity; they were also doing quite well, if you count their grades to be in a huge difference. Ryou was back to himself after the mess in Egypt, and was attending school with us; I was hoping that some of his psychotic yami's personality didn't rub on him, otherwise we have to be careful around him at times. And Tèa...well, that part will have to be saved for another day.

I told Yugi that I'll meet him downstairs in a few minutes. He nodded and headed downstairs, while I headed into the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower. I had my body run against the boiling liquid; my head being soaked from top to bottom, and my mind was still on that memory from last night.

How can I forget such a precious person like Ayame? She was everything that I wished to be: free-spirited, outspoken, and unchained. Sure, I broke a few rules with her, but I could never forgot the love we shared for each other. She was a princess from the Spiritual Kingdom, a palace of which set itself between the entrance to the gods and the realms of hell. The kingdom overlooks everything throughout your life, even the things that you have hidden from the eyes of the public. When they passed judgment, you can only go to heaven if you have done more good than evil and it follows the same way when they send you to hell. I wanted to go back into time and prevent her from sacrificing herself, but it was an event that couldn't been avoided. Tears mixed into the water, as I shut it off and dried myself off, heading into my room to get ready for the weekend with my friends.

I know that they're worried about me, but the reasons were completely different than what was truly on my mind. I refused to duel and my grandpa suggested taking depression medication for what I had. I wasn't depressed about leaving my past:

I was depressed about losing the love of my life.

I looked into the closet to see that new black hooded jacket that Yugi brought me weeks ago when we had to go shopping for clothes that fitted into the body that I was granted into the modern world. I grabbed that along with one of my daily set of leather pants, taking a light blue shirt from the dresser. I told him that I would not go anywhere until I get my leather. I mean, c'mon, you can't be a sexy person without your leather pants. I could hear yelling from downstairs, and I could tell that Joey and Duke just shown up.

"No, Joey! Do NOT touch Yami's breakfast! You know how he gets when someone takes his stuff without him knowing!" Yugi shouted.

"Aw, c'mon Yug'. I'm starvin'!" Joey complained.

"May we need to remind you of what happened two weeks ago? You were in the Shadow Realm for three straight shitty days! We took forever to convince him to bring you back!" Duke pointed out.

Yeah, about that...it was completely an accident and misunderstanding.

Long story short: Joey unknowingly took my CD player when we were in the library. I got furious and sent him to the Shadow Realm. I found out later that it was a different blonde boy and took him out. You can say the least that he was scarred for life and stayed home for about two weeks.

I cared for my friends very much, but I couldn't let them know what I was truly mourning about the memories of my love. I headed downstairs and the shouting ceased, all three of them looking at me with concern in their eyes. Silence filled the room until Joey broke it, hoping to reach to me through his words.

"Hey, buddy." Joey said. "You alright and such?"

"I'm fine, Joey." I replied.

"I don't know." Duke said. "You been out of it ever since we got back from Egypt seven months ago. Are you sure that everything's okay? If not, we can call the Isthars and let them know about it."

"They don't fully know that I'm back in the modern world, guys. Last thing I need is them pondering about why I can't move on, knowing their farfetched theories." I mentioned.

"Then why have you been so moody these days?" Yugi asked. "You refuse to duel, which is unlike you; you sometimes decline to hang out with us, and I hear you crying in the bathroom almost every single day!"

Damn. I was hoping that Yugi didn't catch that last part; I really need to stuff those walls with something soundproof.

"I just been in deep thought for the time being." I lied. "Really, guys. You don't have to worry that much about me. I'm still getting adjusted towards my new life is all."

"...Okay." Yugi said. "You could at least told us back then, Yami. Now, hurry up. We have to meet Tristan and Ryou at the arcade for our boys' hangout day in one hour!"

I smiled at my friends and ate quickly enough as we said our goodbyes and headed straight towards the arcade. But, the pain and memories of Ayame's death still haunts my mind to this very point of time; the sorrow seeping into my soul every time I think about her. Her voice played within my head like a record, each time becoming more and more distant from myself. I felt the tears coming by, but I held them back in case the guys tried to look at me once more. My mind will always look upon this very question:

Where is Ayame's reincarnation, and why hasn't she shown herself in this modern day?

I shook the thoughts out my head and proceeded to have a good time with my friends for the day, even if it was only for a day. Speaking of which, Yugi told me that I'm going to have to start going back to school since he lied to the principal that I have some suicidal thoughts and had to be kept on lockdown. I think he got influenced by Joey and Tristan a _little_ too much.

* * *

><p>I guess tomorrow will be another day, only this time...I won't have any kind of privacy about my thoughts.<p>

One chapter down, three more to write up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Y.A.R.: I blame myself for being bored all the time!**

**Amy: No, you blame that game for being so addictive.**

**Y.A.R.: It's not my fault that it's that addicting! I mean, c'mon, you would be in the same position as me if you were bored!**

**Amy: Uh, you made me be a technological nerd. I'm always busy.**

**Y.A.R.: Gah! Never mind! Let's just start this thing! (Oh, yeah, the first three chapters are in Yami's POV. It'll go back into normal mode probably around the third or fourth chapter.)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2-Into a World of Regret<em>

(Yami's POV)

_**If you can change one thing in the past that matters to you the most, would it be the embodiment of the love you lost, or the part of your soul that you wished to be brought back from the dead?...**_

BRRRING!

My hand wandered aimlessly for the snooze button on that accursed digital clock. I told Yugi that I didn't want it, yet he insisted that I get it, considering that all of his efforts to get me up always tend to fail every day. I groaned through my mouth as I opened my eyes to a school day, of which Yugi told me that I have to start going back to myself once more, but I can't help being in the state that I'm already in since gaining my memories back. It felt like years since I ever fallen in love with someone, but it was never the same to the love that I had for Ayame.

Her voice...it was soothing to the heart; helping me become calm when things become too rough or out of my control. She always had that reassuring smile that I wished to see once more. Ayame was the closest I had to a true lover, yet she was taken away from me in front of my very own eyes. Even after the war was over, still I could not let go of the body that I held in my arms for so long, but fate had intervened and made her vanished from my sight. Moving the covers from my body and shifting my body upwards to the side of the bed, I lifted myself and started getting ready for school.

I could hear some thumps and thuds coming from Yugi's room; apparently, he slept through his own alarm and is now rushing to get his uniform on. I silently chuckled as I put on the last of my accessories and stuffed every book in my bag, heading downstairs and into the kitchen, where Grandpa would usually be making breakfast at this time of the morning. But, he was out of town apparently and I had to be the one to look over the shop while he was gone. I glanced at the clock, and seeing that we were running ten minutes shorter than our usual routine. I panicked; I'm not one to be tardy, and neither was Yugi. I shouted to Yugi as he was trying to stuff his books in his bag.

"Yugi, move your ass right now! We're running late as it is!" I yelled.

"The hell?" Yugi yelled back. In record time, he was already downstairs with his shoes on and his bag around his back. "We need to move, now! Joey and the others should be catching up with us soon! Damn clock! I thought I replaced the broken thing three days ago!"

"No time to worry about the clock, Yugi!" I said. "We have to head to school right now!"

Quickly locking the door to the shop, we ran like hell towards the school.

~Thirty minutes later before the first bell: Domino High, 7:55 a.m.~

Luckily for us, we made to the school before the first bell rang. Joey and the rest of the boys caught up with us, since they also slept through their clocks. All of us tried to breathe in air from our lungs; do you how hard it is to make on time, especially when you go through your own alarm? Anyway, Tèa and Duke was already at the entrance, looking perplexed at our current situation. Ryou was the first to recover.

"Okay, I have no idea what the hell you guys were doing right now, but I'm going to ask away anyway." Duke said.

"Slept...through alarm on clock...had to get...on time!" Ryou said, still breathing in air.

"That would explain why you guys are breathing in that much air." Duke remarked. "But, classes don't start for another hour; there's an assembly today in the auditorium."

"WHAT?" All of us screeched. I should have slept in anyway if that was starting today! I muttered curses under my breath as we started to regain our posture and our lungs. Joey was swearing at Duke for quite some time, while the rest of us headed into the building and towards the auditorium.

I could tell that this year was going to be the same as ever. I mean, I have been inside Yugi's mind for quite some time and I noticed how every teacher reacts to students, especially to those that they don't give a shit about. Of course, who better else to give their respects to than our most 'favorite' CEO (or Joey's worst enemy in his case), Seto Kaiba. The bastard's been giving me the challenging eye ever since I got back from the afterlife, but I wasn't in the mood to duel against him. I don't know why he can't just challenge Yugi or anyone else to fill in his egotistical personality; it was a never-ending mystery to his motives and no one knows what he'll do next.

The assembly started as soon as we all got into our seats; droning on and on about what is to be expected from the students, the year itself, whatever came from their mouths. My mind was onto other things, like Ayame. I remember that she'll sneak me away from the chamber's meetings whenever there was one, and headed into the royal gardens to play and show me her latest spells. She always knew what to make me happy, and it was pure bliss to my soul. I wanted her to come back into the world; to fill my heart once more with the love that we held together for eternity. To condemn the severity of the damage of the past deep into the far reaches of my soul is considered impossible; for my heart to healed will never come to fruition. Once the assembly was over, the gang separated and all of us headed towards our respected classes.

I actually headed towards the roof of the school, wanting to be alone and drift off into my own memories and sorrow. I don't want anyone bothering me at this point of time; even the teachers wouldn't hassle their time with me. The sky was cloudy, each of them passing by me and looked so different. I wanted to see if I can enter the heavens to see if Ayame have returned, but all my efforts of communication have failed. My mind slips into every thought running through my head, my eyes closed to think over the options that would have been prevented.

I regret the day that she died to protect me...

I regret that I wasn't strong enough to save the one that I loved...

I regret entering the world of all its' sins...

And, I regret saying 'I love you' to her on her last minutes of life.

The tears fell out of their own, and I didn't make them stop. I wanted them to fall from my eyes. Clearing my face of the waterworks, I headed back towards my class, hopefully to clear my mind of thinking about Ayame.

Several minutes after the fourth bell, the first break of the day came around as Tèa started to talk to me, but I wasn't paying any attention to her.

Now, that story about Tèa...yeah, let me put it short: Ever since I came back from the afterlife, she's been constantly trying to go out with me from the start. I told her to take Yugi out, but it wasn't happening. I think this is hurting Yugi more than me, since they were childhood friends since elementary school.

The day progressed shorter than usual, as the guys headed down to the all-you-can-eat buffet, knowing Joey would eat all of our food when we least expected. Yugi came over to me looking distraught about my condition.

"Hey, Yami?" Yugi asked. "Are you feeling alright? You haven't been in class since the assembly today."

"I feel like hell, Yugi." I mumbled. "Not enough sleep, and the daily routine of school is starting to annoy the shit out of me."

"...I doubt that, Yami." Yugi questioned. "This has something to do with Ayame, isn't it?"

I froze at my place, looking at Yugi with widen eyes. I didn't expect him to find out what was truly causing me to be miserable these days.

"I thought as much." he sighed. "Look, Yami. There's a chance that she's still out there, but right now you need to stay a bit more positive. I know that you couldn't save her back then, but I bet there's a reason why she would done what she did. You'll meet her again, rest assured."

I smiled. Yugi was right; I guess I was thinking all too much on what happened back then. We heard our other friends and ran over to catch up with them. I think for the rest of the day, I'll actually have fun with my friends. Maybe Ayame will be out there just like Yugi said, and I'll meet up with her once more someday.

Little did I realize that I'll meet her sooner than I thought.

* * *

><p>Two down, two to go!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Y.A.R.: I hate when I'm not busy! I can't seem to update or write new chapters when I want too!**

**Amy: Then try to delude yourself back into your imaginary world!**

**Y.A.R.: Hello, been trying that for days now! Argh, anyway, let's get chapter three of "Temptation to Madness" down and then that fourth chapter of my mature fic.**

**Amy: Of which you fail to complete...**

**Y.A.R.: I update that fic every two months! I can't update it on a faster scale considering this fic and two others to finish!**

**Amy: And I wonder how Alaean and me came out of you...**

**Y.A.R.: -stares- You do realize that just sounded disturbing, right?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3-Fateful Meeting<em>

(Yami's POV)

_**When you see a person who looks exactly like someone you held very dear to your heart, will you try to reach his/her soul to find what you're truly looking for?...**_

BRRRING!

Not again. Where's the plug for that damned clock?

My eyes were absolutely closed as I tried once more to find the shut off button on the clock, but ended tossing myself off to the side of the bed, instantly waking me up. I swear, who made this Ra accursed thing? I got up from the floor and pressed the snooze button on the clock, stretching my arms to relieve the stiffness all over my body. My dreams were somehow becoming blank, but last night's dream was very peculiar. I saw a shadowy figure, most likely a girl, that looked exactly like Ayame, only I couldn't see her face. I remember her words so well:

"_You__'__re __quite __distant __today...Do __you __miss __someone __precious __to __you?__"_

It burned into my memory, and I wanted to know if that girl was really Ayame herself when I do get the chance to see her. As I was preparing our quick breakfast, Yugi was rushing to get his teeth brushed and his socks on. I nodded my head in humor. As much as I cared for Yugi, sometimes he overdoes things to a certain extent.

"I swear, one of these days you're going to kill yourself like that." I said sullenly. "At least have the chance to do one thing at a time."

He spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and into the trash. Eww...

"Can't help it, Yami." Yugi remarked. "Mom said that I do have my father's personality when it came to this."

"Well, hurry up." I said. "We don't want to start running again like the other day."

"Don't remind me..." Yugi groaned. I could have sworn I heard him mutter swears from his mouth. Something concerning a certain clock.

I headed towards my room and got my books for school, with such emotionless aura surrounding my body. It was so painful to see that my reflection was missing that other half of me; Yugi was my other half of my soul, Ayame was the other half of my heart. I can feel that surge of emptiness in my heart, though why for reasons unknown I cannot accept her death? Is it because that I refuse to let go of someone who was very dear to me? I shook out of my thoughts and went downstairs to see the rest of the group outside.

Locking the door to the shop, all of us headed to school for another day of boring lectures and dare I say it: studying. I'm not one to study; I've been in the puzzle for so many years that I picked up the knowledge of the world as I laid dormant in the tombs of Egypt. What I don't get is why are they teaching things that you might known from your earlier days of school all over again. I'll never understand the educational system of the modern world. EVER.

~Fifth period, Linguistics class-12:15 p.m.: twenty-five minutes before first break~

"And that class is how you use proper dialect when writing haikus and when not to use certain words that others will deemed insulting to them, metaphorically speaking."

Ugh, I hate this class. Why couldn't it just say etiquette class for dummies? Then it would be a whole lot simpler than this...this crap!

I was bored out of my mind; Joey and Tristan couldn't agree with me more. Kaiba could care less about this class, Yugi and Ryou were being teacher's pets, Duke was secretly flirting with another girl on his phone while texting, and Tèa was staring at me once more. I looked out the window to ease my mind a bit, watching the clouds go by as the teacher started droning on again, until someone from the administrative office showed up. Looked like some kind of meeting was happening outside. I looked from the corner of my eye to see two people standing outside the classroom, but couldn't get a good look at their faces.

"Class, I'll be back in a few minutes. Go into individual study."

"Yes, sensei."

For those of you who doesn't know, individual study equals free roam.

"Man, why teach us this shit? I learned this last year!"

"It's because you failed this class last year, dumbass!"

"Says the one who got a lot of detentions with Joey and Tristan!"

"Whatcha you say, you punks?" Joey and Tristan bellowed. "Come say that to our faces, asswipes!"

I silently laughed. Free roam was the best thing that could happen in this school, but it was also the worst time to avoid Tèa as she went to my desk once more. I swear, this girl doesn't take no for an answer, and I said that to her about three hundred times. I could have sworn I heard Kaiba laughing at my dilemma. Why that no good son of a...

"Hey, Yami." Tèa asked. "You free this afternoon? We could head over to that new music shop that opened downtown."

"Can't." I said quickly, hoping to get her off my back. "Grandpa's not back from his trip; somebody's gotta watch the shop and I have to get caught up with all the work that I missed over the weeks."

"Yugi can watch the shop." Tèa countered. "He's done it several times before."

"Ryou and him got a joint project from two periods ago." I countered back. "They'll be at the library for the next two weeks."

"...Are you trying to avoid me?" Tèa asked, annoyed about me not interested in her.

"Going out with you: Yes. Being your friend: No." I said.

Just as Tèa was about to snap at me about my ungodly comment, the teacher came back and we went back towards our seats. I knew that Tèa was sending me glares; I just hope that Yugi doesn't talk to me about this. As if the day couldn't get any slower than this, the teacher started to use his ruler and repeatedly tapped on his post to get our attention.

"Now, I know that class is about to end in ten minutes, but it appears that we have a couple of new students arriving a bit late in the semester. So, I'll introduced them one at a time to save the troubles...One of you come in now and introduce yourself."

The auburn colored hair was quite the dead giveaway, as I could tell from Joey's reaction that his sister was starting to attend Domino High for the rest of her school years. Neither of us knew she was this close to getting into high school that quick. Perhaps we might have underestimated her age a bit. She stood in the mandatory uniform around these parks, as she faced the class to present herself.

"My name's Serenity Wheeler. Transferring from Okinawa Junior High; it's a pleasure to meet you all." Serenity said.

"Alright. Now, where to place you for the year?"

Many hands raised up, but were quickly put down as soon as Joey made his statement.

"I ain't gonna have my sister sit with any of you punks, you hear me!" Joey shouted. "Less you wanna meet my fist!"

I don't blame him, but sometimes that overprotective personality might be overdone in more ways than one. I also saw that Tristan and Duke refused to raise their hands, in fear of Joey beating the shit out of them. Like I said before, I pity Serenity for putting up with her brother's antics almost everyday of her life, especially when it comes to romance.

"Well, since I can't put you in the front concerning the safety of my class, I'll have to settle with placing you at the desk left of Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Wheeler."

Cue the yelling in three...two...one...

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Joey, Duke and Tristan yelled.

"Boys...You're not giving me any other choice but this. Now settle down before I give you three detention for a whole week!"

"...Yes, sensei." the three complied, though their voices can carry quite the rage indeed.

Serenity sat down at her seat, and by a small glance I see Kaiba giving a smirk right at Joey, who was trying to restrain himself from getting up and slaughtering him. Tristan and Duke were doing quite the same, though I don't know why they can't just wait until the bell rings.

"Alright, then. Now we move on to our next person. This one's a very important person..."

"Another rich kid?" Joey shouted. "We're already dealing with a rich punk back there! We don't need another one!"

"If you let me finish, Mr. Wheeler. She's quite the influential person, and if I find you boys trying to pull _any_ stunts with her, consider suspension as your first offense!"

Okay, let's review of what we know about people from the upper class, because I know many of you want to be familiar with this simple equation.

Being rich and a male equals you stealing all the girls, and being hated by your own gender.

Being rich and a female equals you getting all the boys, and also being hated by your own gender.

Almost all the guys in the school hate Kaiba because he's rich and got his own fan-club, though he could care less about those mindless idiots. So, I wonder who this girl looks like?

She came in, and immediately whistles from almost all the boys came from every direction, but when I looked at her, time initially froze. I stare at her form. Her pink hair tied back with a floral headband, with hints of bluish strands standing out. Her body was indescribable; I never seen such natural beauty shine so much. What really stood her out for me was her angelic face. Such radiant green eyes, like the emerald seas gently flowing as the summer breeze came around. Her aura was the same as Ayame's, but was this person really her?

Is this girl truly Ayame's reincarnation? She spoke, and my search for her was finally over. Her voice was a perfect match to Ayame's; such kindness and spirit.

"My name is Amy Rivers, and it's nice to meet you all."

"Okay, Ms. Rivers, I'll put you at the desk in front of Mr. Mutou near the window."

And thus, the real journey begins...

* * *

><p>Finally done!<p>

One more to go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Y.A.R.: Welcome, everyone, to our fourth installment of Temptation to Madness!**

**Yami: Is this where I act like an idiot or what?**

**Y.A.R.: No, you twit. This is where the plot starts to follow up from the meeting of you two...Hey! Where's Amy?**

**Yami: You sent her on vacation, remember?**

**Y.A.R.: Not really. All those tequila shots got rid of my memory of the event.**

**Yami: -stares- You do realize that you're still too young to drink, right?**

**Y.A.R.: Err...I was following Japan's age limit for drinking? –sweatdrops- Oh, never mind. Let's just start this freaking chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4-First Impressions Count<em>

(Normal POV)

_**To think that one person can truly change your whole persona; how is it that around the people you care for, you act like yourself, but towards a stranger: a completely different person?...**_

As first break came around after the introductions, Yami had not moved from his desk since seeing the girl that he was searching for ever since he came back from the afterlife. He was into a trance as many of the guys surrounded her, possibly to flirt with her, but none of them were quite successful as the girl sullenly dismissed their advances towards her. How could the love of his life returned shortly after he came back into the living realm once he regained his memories? He really wanted to have a first impression with her, hoping that maybe this very girl could be the one that he was searching for all these years. But, for some odd reason, he couldn't get up from his seat; did he suddenly felt so nervous about talking to a person whom he had just met or is it something much more deep within his soul that prevented him from being near the girl of his past love?

Amy was trying to move from her desk ever since first break occurred, but almost every boy in the class was swarming around her like bees, and it was driving her insane! Just when she thought that freedom never came around, the girls pushed away the boys from her desk in an attempt to clarify their issues with her. Sure, she was rich, but that never did stop her from trying to act like a normal girl. She always had problems with men ever since she started puberty, and her own gender started sending hate mail, severed animals heads, and much more unsatisfying things that she had to discard for several reasons.

"Hey you," one girl said. "Just because you're the new girl around here doesn't mean you tread around our territory like you already own it!"

"Not to mention all the attention that you're getting from the boys in this school!"

"Girls, please..." Amy started. "I'm not looking for love right now, especially with people I just met a few minutes ago. Can I at least move my legs?"

"...Fine, but you better stay away from Seto Kaiba. He's ours!"

'For the record, this has got to be the worst welcoming party ever, school-wise that is.' Amy thought. 'This happens every time I go to a public place, or event for that matter.'

Seto was working on the latest shipment documents for the European division of his company overseas, overhearing the girls talking to the new student as his eyes drifted towards her, seeing that his attention now averted to her as he shut down his computer and stood up to greet her, unbeknownst to the rest of the students that she was his long-time childhood friend. The girls got hopes in their faces, but it was automatically dropped and changed into glares as he stood across Amy, with the boys giving him malicious glares as well.

"I don't even know when you got back into town, Amy." Seto said. "How come you didn't send me an e-mail or some sort of communication about your arrival back home?"

"Hmm...let me recall." Amy said. "I called you five times about three weeks ago, but you hanged up considering you thought that I was a fangirl. Second, you delete unnecessary mail from your computer four times a day, including mail that I sent three days in advance. Honestly, Seto-kun, I think you never even bother to listen to me for one minute whenever I try to talk."

Yami widen his eyes; was this girl actually Seto's lover?

"Okay, so maybe I didn't listen." Seto said. "Not my fault that I have to deal with these mindless idiotic girls every day of my life."

"Alright, enough talking, Moneybags!" Joey shouted. "You already got enough attention from the girls, and yet for some fucking reason, you actually paid attention to a newbie? What the hell, man?"

"Yeah!" Duke said. "She comes in, you look at her, and suddenly you fallen head over heels for her? As far as I know, you never like the girls in this school! I bet you only go for the rich types like her!"

"Hey, yeah! Even the popular girls won't get his attention!"

"Back off, Kaiba! You can't steal this girl away from us as well!" Tristan shouted. "Go find yourself another girl, 'cause she's ours!"

"'Ours?' You mean, 'mine!'"

The shouting from the boys started to get annoying for Amy. Already she had to deal with her unwanted suitors every day, and now she has to deal with people her age fighting over her affection? No, she thought, this wasn't going to end this way. At the tip of her patience, her voice started changing from being sweet and kind, to being pissed off and infuriated. Accusations of her and Seto together as a romantic couple? That was the last thing she ever wanted to be associated with her friend.

"Boys! Cut the bullshit, NOW!" Amy yelled.

Immediately, every boy completely shut their mouths. Yami was astonished by her actions, noting for the fact that fighting stupidly over her heart was a bad idea. But, he thought, what was the reason for Amy yelling and causing her to be this way? With silence filling the air, she relaxed and started to speak.

"Thank you." Amy said. "I told you boys before that I'm not looking for love right now; I got things in my personal life that I need fixing. As for me and Seto-kun being a couple, we're not even dating to begin with. Just two long-time friends talking for the first time since we parted ways. Don't EVER associate me having a romantic relationship with him, understand?"

Yami was quite surprised about the sudden information that he heard just now from her. Since when was this girl ever a friend to the most ruthless and heartless man on Earth? Then again, how could she even stand the attitude issue with him? He started to leave outside, hoping to clear his head of all the yelling from the boys' childish fighting. Once he got to the roof, he closed the door behind him, looking up and breathing the air around him. This was his only safe haven from school's every day issues, and nobody was going to bother him, until he heard a click coming from the door to the roof. The only people that knew where to go was his friends and other people who wanted to get away from the teachers. He peeked from behind the wall, and there stood Amy with her hands on her hips, looking side to side as she breathed in the fresh air.

"I know I saw somebody leave the classroom; this usually would be the place that they would go to during break. It's a popular spot for lunch too." Amy said to herself.

'Should I talk to her?' Yami thought. 'But, what if I mess up in this one chance to get close to her? Will I really see the resemblance between her and Ayame?'

As he stepped forward, Amy turned around to see him, as the two stood across each other for the first time. Yami noted so much about her personality during the first several minutes since she arrived here, but he wanted to know more about her; like where she came from or what she was interested in during her spare time. The silence between them broke as Amy started to speak.

"Hey." Amy said.

"Uh, hey." Yami said. "I guess that you're coming here for fresh air, huh?"

"Maybe." Amy said. "I thought that if I started to go to school like everyone else, perhaps I would find some friends to actually make around here. Instead, I got the same situation everywhere I go."

"Really?" Yami asked. "But let me ask you this: how are you even friends with one of the most heartless men around the planet?"

"You mean Seto-kun?" Amy said. "He's not heartless; it's hard for him to express his feelings and such. I've known him since we were toddlers, and I do know that he wouldn't hurt anyone at all...not unless you're messing with his family."

"I see." Yami said.

"Anyways, what you are doing out here?" Amy inquired. "You look like the smart type, yet you tend to be distant with your peers downstairs."

"I don't have trouble with my friends or anyone." Yami remarked. "I just don't care for school that much, and for a fact that I have lots on my mind."

"Oh, okay." Amy said. "But..."

"But what?" Yami asked.

"You're really distant today." Amy said. "Is there someone precious to you that you miss quite a lot? If it is, I can let you be alone for the time being, that is if you want to."

_**-Ding-dong! Attention, students! Block two of classes will begin in ten minutes. Please report directly to your next class.-**_

"Looks like I got to go." Amy said. "Catch you later, or tomorrow!"

As Amy ran downstairs to catch her next class, Yami just looked in her direction, dazed about the sudden words she just said. The words that were said in his dream was exactly the same ones that he remembered. He couldn't believe it; after all the years that he searched endlessly for his lost love, he finally found her and know that Amy Rivers was Ayame's reincarnation. He slid down the walls on the door, looking up into the sky as he breathed in deeply to relax himself. Now that he found her, what can he do to bring back the woman he loved before he lost her? The impression that he made on her was quite good, his hopes shooting up and having a second chance at love came upon him as the clouds drifted above him and the sun beamed down on his body.

'Now that I clearly know that she is Ayame, I can finally stop searching. But how can I bring Ayame's soul back from the dead and into Amy's body? I'll find out soon; best to start by earning her trust first.' Yami thought. 'I'll look into anything that can help me bring back Ayame...'

* * *

><p>Finally done!<p>

This might be the last update on this story for the year, because I'm like messed up on the inside. No, I not taking drugs or anything; it's just that I'm coping with the loss of my brother, and I need some time to myself. So, prepare for a long wait, but hopefully not too long.

R&R, people!


	5. Chapter 5

**Y.A.R.: -mute-**

**Yami:...Are you okay?**

**Amy: Don't. Her life's a mess right now.**

**Yami: What do you mean?**

**Amy: -in a whisper- Her brother was murdered. She's not taking it very well at this moment.**

**Yami: Oh...**

**Y.A.R.: I know I'm going thru a very hard time in my life, but I'm still gonna write no less! So, here's the fifth chapter of Temptation to Madness!**

**Amy: At least her drive's still there...**

**Yami: I thought she was writing the fifth chapter of her mature fic!**

**Y.A.R.: Why must you remind me? T_T**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5-Transtition of Interests<em>

_**When one shifts themselves into another path, how far will they go to obtain whatever they need before falling off into the point of no return?...**_

-A few days later...-

~Kame Game Shop, 5:32 p.m.~

"So, Yami...Have you had the chance to talk to Amy since her arrival to the school?" Yugi said, placing his knight on the chessboard.

"Not yet. Those boys are hounding her like crazy; I haven't even said one word to her since we first met on the roof." Yami said, taking Yugi's knight with his bishop. "I put you in check once more, partner."

"Not for long." Yugi chuckled. "Don't you think that maybe you should ask Kaiba to get her alone with you? I mean, they are childhood friends after all."

"Yugi," Yami started. "I highly doubt that Kaiba would let any guy near Amy after that outburst a few days back. Plus, I'm pretty sure that the two of them are very close to begin with; though I don't know how the hell can someone actually tolerate his insufferable personality."

"Well, someone has to do it." Yugi said, moving his queen and taking Yami's second knight. "Mokuba know his brother better than anyone, and we usually tolerate whatever he says to us...well, except Joey."

"Heh, couldn't agree more." Yami smirked, taking Yugi's queen with his rook. "Check and mate, partner."

"Aww, man!" Yugi groaned. "Maybe I should have moved my queen to take the bishop instead. Oh, well."

After an intense game of chess, both Yami and Yugi were exhausted from the weekend rush in the shop. When their grandpa returned from his trip down in Hokkaido, Yami and Yugi had to take care of business during their weekend, missing their plans with the group and had to reschedule them. Yami, however, had other things to think about since his meeting with Amy. The guys have tried to get him close to her, but the huge group of boys around her made it a whole lot difficult to actually talk to her. He also didn't know where she lived for that matter, and of course Seto wouldn't let him near her with all of her troubles during the first few days.

While cleaning up the family room with all the games and such, both of them heard their grandpa yelling from downstairs. They hoped that he didn't break his back again, like the last time during their time in America.

"Grandpa, what is it?" Yugi asked. "...You didn't break your back again, did you?"

"No, of course not." Grandpa said. "I need you two boys to run the shop while I take my afternoon nap. However, Yugi, I need you to run some errands for me. This month's deposit needs to put in the bank, and the pantry needs restocking. Yami, I want you to watch the shop for the rest of day until closing time. Think you boys can handle it?"

"Sure." Yami said. "Three hours should be enough until the shop closes, and business has slowed down a bit since the weekend rush. Right, Yugi?"

"Yeah; I better get dressed then if I'm going to make that deposit before the bank closes." Yugi said. "Get your rest, Grandpa; Yami will get you anything should you need his help."

"What would a growing old man like myself do without his grandsons...?" Grandpa said. "Alright, I'm off to bed. Hopefully, the kitchen will be in one piece when I start cooking dinner."

Yami groaned in agony; of course his grandpa was referring to him, since the last time he offered to make something, they had the stomach flu for weeks. He was banned from the kitchen unless he was accompanied with someone trustworthy; it was painful for him to find someone that knew how to cook so that they can teach him. Yugi bid goodbye to them and left with the deposit, while Yami stood in front of the glass counter while waiting for any customers or until the shop closed, which came with boredom. His ears perked up to the sound of running shoes and the door opened to reveal the girl that stalked his mind to the brim; the very same girl that the guys tried to get alone with him. It looked like she was breathing in a lot of oxygen into her lungs, as she was running away from something, or someone.

"Amy..." Yami started.

"Shh!" Amy hissed, running up to him and jumping over the counter to hide with her hand covering his mouth. "If _they_ pick up the faintest sound of my voice, I'll be bombarded with proposals again! Please, don't make a sound; I'll be eternally grateful."

Yami was confused about Amy's sudden orders; five seconds later the reason was clear as he heard what appears to be Amy's unwanted suitors.

"My love! Where are you?"

"Why must we play hide and seek when we both know that you love me?"

"Marry me, my sweet!"

"Back off, you son of a bitch! She's mine!"

"Like she wants an ugly bastard like you!"

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing; no wonder Amy didn't want any love interests at Domino High. The girl was being suffocated by people way older than her! After what appeared to be ten daunting minutes, the men have left to wait until they see her yet again, letting both Yami and Amy stand up from their current spot. The two of them looked at each for a split second, then Yami broke the silence within the air.

"I can't believe those guys..." Yami said. "Fighting over your heart when you clearly don't like them that way."

"Are you kidding me?" Amy inquired. "Try not even knowing them! Those idiots take one look at me and start pursuing me for my hand in marriage. For fuck's sake, let me decide who I want to marry!"

"So, they're complete strangers to you." Yami said.

"Exactly!" Amy said. "All the women I know or have met once already hate me for my looks and status; I barely have any female friends to hang out with considering that I'm on the constant prowling list with men. I came back home to actually have some peace in my life, only to realize that I'm not gonna have a normal lifestyle at all."

"Well, I can't let you go back outside." Yami stated. "Those men will definitely hunt you down again, and I'm in need of companionship until I close down the shop. Think you could stay a while?"

"With all the attention coming onto me, why not?" Amy asked. "I need some of that heat to settle down before I can get my errands done for the day. Plus, we haven't gotten the chance to know each other personally since our meeting, so this could be a good chance to do so."

"How did you..." Yami started.

"I have the sharpest eyes around. I can tell just by one little look into anyone's eyes." Amy said. "You can say that I have many unique talents about myself; plus your friends were quite bugging me to speak to you once more."

Yami was quite surprised about Amy's sudden observation just by looking into his very eyes. He started to know about her more and more as the two headed into the kitchen, hoping to have something kept in tact. Since Amy was old enough to be in the kitchen, maybe hopefully she knew how to cook. His mind drifted off, his thoughts driving through into what Ayame always done for him. She was so generous when it came into taking care of her kingdom, treating everyone with respect, even those who are below in the living world. Everything was cut off when he heard Amy speaking straight to him.

"Hey, where do you keep your tea kettle?" Amy asked.

"Under the second cabinet to your left, middle shelf to the right." Yami answered. "Why did you need to know?"

"I'm gonna make us some tea and shortbread cookies while we wait for your brother to return." Amy said. "I ran past him while running away from those crazy idiots. I appreciate your offer to keep me here while everything cools down; I was afraid that there wasn't any men left enough that were nice and not crazily in love with me the moment they see me."

"There are those who'll help someone in dire need. I can tell that you've been in this situation since you started puberty." Yami inquired.

"Wow; how can you tell?" Amy said, sarcastically.

"Heh, trust me. Many girls, especially the rich ones, have this sort of trouble once they get into adolescence." Yami stated. "I know that you don't like every guy fighting stupidly over your heart, but maybe there's some hope to your love life still out there."

"What made you into the wisdom consultant?" Amy asked. "I'm usually the one to give out advice to anyone that I met. Something about you is so mysterious, I can't put my mind on it."

"Well, would you want find out?" Yami smirked.

"Nice try, but you ain't getting to me that easily." Amy said. "You want to help me out making the cookies now? I'll put the water on right now."

"Err, to be honest...I'm a horrible cook." Yami admitted. "I'm forbidden to make anything in here unless I'm with somebody that knows how to cook. You do know how to cook, right?"

"...Is that a trick question?" Amy jokingly said. "Every woman in the Rivers family knows how to cook, starting as early as three years of age. And nobody's a bad chef; you just need some guidance is all."

"Is there a chance that you can teach me how?" Yami asked. "I mean, if it's not to hard to ask."

"Hmm, let me think about it...I volunteer my time by teaching cooking classes at the community center in upper Domino. Stop by there next weekend and I'll sign you up for it." Amy said.

"Great!" Yami said.

The remainder of the day was spent with the two of them cleaning the shop, with the occasional talk here and there as Yami wandered much more into Amy's personality. She was completely so kind and also had this unusual spark of fire that he loved about her; her eyes can tell everything she knows about a person. Then, he noted mainly on her love life circumstances. He realized that she tends to become a different person in public to avoid the persisting proposals from her unwanted suitors; but what on earth could have made her stop taking in so many love interests? If he remembered correctly, back when he was pharaoh, all of the women would loved to be his queen. So why didn't Amy want that much attention? Surely, every woman he ever met craved attention from men.

Amy was grateful that Yami didn't pull any kind of lovey-dovey act on her when she entered into the shop. It was rare to find any guy who didn't go crazy about when they know nothing about her, but there was something about Yami that spark some type of interest inside of her. What was it? Maybe checking around the city's databanks might bring some of her questions into full bloom. As she was placing the last of the empty boxes down into the basement, she heard the front door opening as well as someone coming down from the second floor. Heading up the stairs, she found that Yami was arguing with his brother and grandpa when they smelled what she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Yami...didn't we tell you that you are not to step into the kitchen unless either one of us was watching you?" Yugi chastised.

"If I remember correctly, you said and I quote: 'Unless you are accompanied by someone who knows how to cook, you are hereby forbidden to enter the kitchen.' That's the fucking truth!" Yami shouted.

"...Umm, unless you three are done bickering, perhaps I can clear up some misunderstandings." Amy said.

Yugi and his grandpa stared at the girl in front of him, then quickly eyed Yami with a serious tone in their voices.

"I know you; you're the new girl at our school." Yugi stated.

"You already know whom I am; the question you're really trying to get is why I'm here, right?" Amy inquired.

"You two didn't do anything 'nasty' while I was sleeping, right?" Grandpa asked.

Yami turned dark red, while Amy was giggling like crazy.

"No!" Yami shouted. "Nothing happened! She was helping me with closing the shop and having small talk me, that's all!"

"Rest assured, nothing of that nature happened." Amy said. "Anyway, I should take out those tea cookies and turn off the kettle. It's been a couple of hours since the heat's gotten down, and I need to finish my errands for the day."

"Are you sure you don't want an escort back home?" Yugi asked.

"Nah; last thing I need are those crazy idiots that were chasing me coming back for round two." Amy said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"...Sure." Yami said.

"Good-bye!" Amy called out.

And as the night bloomed with the rays of the half-moon beaming down onto the gleaming city, Amy looked back at the Mutou residence, noting all the things she wanted to find about Yami herself. Her eyes brimming with determination, she ran herself home on her hover-skates, tracing her path as of tomorrow...Operation: Yami's True Identity was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Finally done! Maybe I'll be able to finish up things if my schedule wasn't so messed up!<p>

R&R, people!...Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Y.A.R.: Why do I need to deal with this type of crap when writing?**

**Amy: You apparently need to rewrite your schedule again!**

**Y.A.R.: Don't you think that I have been trying to deal with that for the past four years?**

**Yami: Amy, remember...you promised me that you wouldn't go too hard on her. She's going through a lot of work in real life.**

**Y.A.R.: How do you even know that?**

**Amy: -sigh- Let's just get this chapter over with. We need to finish up a couple of stories and deal with that mature story you're writing.**

**Y.A.R.: Stop reminding me!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6-Enter Operation: True Identity<em>

_**When you enter into another person's life, what chances do you take to make sure that your secrets doesn't come out into the light?**_

-Domino High School, first block: third period, Japanese History; 9:45 a.m.-

"I swear, Yugi." Tristan said. "I couldn't believe that Joey actually aced that test when we all know he's the one who flunks his classes during the second trimester!"

"It's a shock to all of us, Tristan." Yugi sighed. "And now he's gloating around the whole school talking about how smart he is."

"Switching the subject," Duke said. "I heard that sexy girl Amy was at your shop a few days back. Yami's been in better moods ever since she showed up."

"I know." Yugi chuckled. "Grandpa even accused them of doing naughty things while we weren't around. You should've seen the look on his face when that was said!"

"Ahem, offended former pharaoh here!" Yami retorted. "You didn't have to go that far!"

It have been almost a week since Amy's visit at the game shop, and the school year was heading into fall as the group was now discussing about the upcoming Fall Masquerade Ball held every year. It have been so long since the group actually done something normal compared to the strange and complicated events that came around ever since Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle, bringing forth enemies that they never expected from a former pharaoh. They also couldn't believe how long they have been away from school for tournaments, out-of-country trips, and other things. Yami was quite happy about the long weekend that he planned all last night in hopes of getting closer to Amy. However, his thoughts brought back to the question of how he was going to bring back Ayame from the afterlife. Her essence was still missing from his heart, sending him into memories that he would never be able to forget; the aspects of her personality never to see for himself ever again. But, how? How was he going to accomplish such a feat that would bring her back without doing any damage to the body and Amy entirely? His thoughts were cut short as the rest of the group were coming towards from their classes.

"Hey, guys!" Ryou said. "...Why is Joey going all crazy in the morning?"

"Well, remember that tradition that he started two years ago, with flunking every class during the second semester since he never studies at all?" Tristan asked.

"Who hasn't remembered?" Yami said.

"Apparently, he aced that test without even trying!" Tristan said. "And it's creeping us the fuck out!"

And as if on cue, Joey jumped into the room.

"Hey, guys! Who's the smartest guy around?" Joey shouted.

"Obviously not you." Seto called.

"Watch it, Moneybags! I'm in a good mood today, and I don't wanna to talk to you at all!" Joey bellowed.

"You've already ruined your day by talking to me, mutt." Seto smirked.

Just before Joey snapped and attacked the CEO brunette, the door opened to reveal both Serenity and Amy entering the classroom, sparing Yugi and them the hard work of separating the two before any bloodshed was spewed out. Amy haven't forgotten her mission to find out more about Yami since their encounter in the game shop a few days ago. There was something about him that she couldn't put her mind on it. Seto really haven't given her the full story during her years away from her hometown, and she wondered why would he keep some details hidden since her return.

Amy was a very curious girl since her childhood years when she started herself working in her workshop with projects that no one has ever even heard of or was possible to accomplish. But, she wasn't one to take safety precautions; the girl loved taking risks beyond her limit when testing out her latest inventions. The girl already finished her university years at age fourteen, but she attended high school to interact with people her age. The only downside to her recent return was that her knowledge of what happened during the time lapse was completely outdated.

"You guys should be moving to the cafeteria; lunch period's about to start soon." Serenity said. "And what is with all the yelling back there?"

"Look, sis!" Joey said, waving a paper in front of her face. "I aced a test, and without studying!"

"Wow!" Serenity said, joyfully. "That's great, Joey!"

"Anyways..." Duke said. "Serenity, you know about the upcoming Fall Masquerade dance?"

"Yeah, why?" Serenity asked.

"Well, I was wondering..." Duke started.

"No way, Dice freak!" Tristan said. "I was about to ask her to the dance!"

"Like she wants someone so plain like you!" Duke retorted.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Joey interrupted. "What gave you the slightest idea that you can fucking ask my baby sister to anything?"

Amy was baffled by the sudden conversation happening right now. Was her new friend Serenity really getting this much attention over her well-being? No wonder she felt related to her in some way; although she have a caring older brother, the guy was controlling who she dates!

"Hey, has anyone seen Tèa?" Yugi asked.

"She's out of town for the next couple of days." Tristan answered. "She told me about some field trip to Tokyo for some competition."

"Oh, yeah!" Yugi said. "The dance club's annual competition is this month. It must have slipped my mind when I was studying for the midterms coming up!"

"Can we stop talking about school and focus on other things?" Duke suggested. "So, Serenity..."

"I wish I could, Duke." Serenity interjected. "Same to you too, Tristan. But I can't make it this year. I got a major project due in computer graphics class and I'm supposed to meet with my partner for planning."

"Is this partner a boy, and someone that I know in this very room?" Joey questioned.

At a quick glance, Yami swore he saw Seto with a satisfied, yet sadistic smirk planted right on his face. He knew right there that trouble was about to ensue during lunch all over again.

"Yes and yes." Serenity answered. With a quick finger gesture, she pointed to the very desk that held his worst enemy, her face red from embarrassment. "He's right over there."

And in .03 seconds, chaos ensued as her brother and admirers started advancing on Seto, thinking of many unlawful and painful ways to kill the CEO. However, Amy stepped in their way and made a glare that scared their wits out of their pants. If there was one thing, that as a motherly figure will not happen in her eyes, is that her childhood friend succumbing to physical pain from anyone.

"**Lay a finger on Seto-kun, and you'll be entered into my motherly wrath."** Amy threatened. **"If you fail to understand, maybe a 'lecture' shall be enough for you."**

Seto tensed up. If there was one thing that he knew truly well about his friend Amy, was that her 'lectures' were infamous throughout her family, and those outside who experienced them never went back to their own ways again. He should know; he went through not one, but two!

Joey, Tristan and Duke literally backed away from the fuming Amy and ran towards the cafeteria, not wanting to further the anger of the girl anymore than they have. Yami also noted that trying to hit Seto will result in a very dark threat from Amy; was she really that caring over his well-being like Joey was to Serenity?

"You alright?" Amy inquired Seto.

"I could have handled the situation myself." Seto snarled. "You don't have to defend me every time some guy threatens to kill me. As if I don't get that enough from competitors."

"You know about my motherly personality." Amy chided. "Speaking of situations, you haven't told me about what happened since the seven years that I was gone from Domino."

"Maybe on a rainy day." Seto said. "Anyway, Mokuba keeps nagging about when you coming over to the mansion to fix dinner. He whines about not having mother's cooking since she left the city years ago."

"That boy..." Amy sighed. "Tell him when I get my schedule done for this month. My family's really keeping me busy along with many things coming up, including this year's Inventor's Convention. You got the invitation in the mail, right?"

"Yeah, but I was invited as a judge." Seto pointed out. "You're competing this year, huh? What happened over those six years that you didn't compete?"

"Family issues." Amy stated.

Seto chuckled. Amy always put family before anything else. In fact, he remembered that when they were toddlers, she was very mature for her age...even though she was one year younger than him. The girl had many talents, but sometimes there were lines that she never dare cross. He knew about her fears, what pisses her off, everything that friends knew about each other. Other than Mokuba, Amy was the only one who truly understood the pain and trials that he had to endure.

"Hey, Amy." Yami called.

"Hm? Something wrong, Yami?" Amy inquired.

"Can I speak to you outside for a few minutes?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Amy said.

Both of them headed straight out of the classroom, easing the tension in the air as the remaining group just sat or stood there relieved that no bloodshed came upon anyone.

"So anyways..." Serenity pondered. "When are we going to start planning for the project?"

"I'm pretty much sure that lunch already started." Seto said. "When's your free period?"

* * *

><p>Yami was hoping to talk to her about the things that was on his mind, while Amy was thinking about getting some answers about his identity. Something was off during her stay at the Mutou Residence, and her curiosity was one of the many weaknesses that she had. Being a technology nerd was one of the causes that made curiosity out of her control; another was a particular food that she tried to have restraint on, but always failed. She wanted to know more about Yami by the minute, and if Seto wasn't going to tell her about what happened seven years ago, then maybe Yami could provide some type of closure on the issue.<p>

Once they arrived on the rooftop, Yami rested his back on the wall as Amy took the opposite and laid on the gates perched on the edges.

"So, Amy...Why is it that you seem to be protective of Kaiba?" Yami asked. "I mean, the guy can practically handle himself. I should know; I've seem him in action."

"It's because of my special bond with him and Mokie." Amy explained. "See, I've known them since their childhood years, and the fact that I haven't been in contact with them for seven years made me worry a lot. Many say that I'm very maternal for my age, but because I developed a motherly personality over my years as a child."

"I see." Yami said. "And that part of you just automatically reacted to their threats, huh?"

"I can understand Joey's perspective of protecting someone he cares for, but don't go threatening Seto-kun in front of me. He's been through so much in his life." Amy stated.

"What, with his stepfather and relatives?" Yami pursued further.

"Well, I don't know what his relatives did during their stay, but when I heard that all the inheritance money from their biological parents was gone and they dumped them at a nearby orphanage...I nearly snapped." Amy snarled. "As for his stepfather...I saw the true terror that he fucking was."

"Wow, you've been through everything with Kaiba, huh?" Yami asked, astonished that Amy went through Seto's changes in their childhood years.

"Yeah." Amy said. "Anyway, there's something that's been bugging me since I got back. Seto-kun's been avoiding me about what happened since seven years ago, and I need someone to tell me what happened. I don't like being in the dark about things that I should know by now."

"Well, I could give you the short version." Yami said.

"Thanks a ton." Amy said, cheerfully.

As Yami started explaining everything that happened throughout the years that passed, from the many takeovers of Kaiba Corp., the craziness that of Dartz's scheme, Pegasus's obsession, to the clash of Battle City. Along with adding the part of meeting his step-brother(whom Amy never met) and the mere mention of Gozaburo made Amy grew a dark glare with her fists gripping with a fury beyond other mothers. The last thing that she needed to hear was that bastard's name around her. But, at least she was cleared up about the time gap issue. Though, Yami avoided telling her about the time that he and his friends traveled back through time to retrieve his memories.

_**-Ding-dong! Attention, students! Due to the cafeteria becoming unsanitary from some uncouthly students, block two of classes shall begin in ten minutes. The following students: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devilin, Kiryu Tokido, and Seto Kaiba...Report to the principal's office immediately.-**_

Yami looked straight at Amy, who was clearly pissed off and her eyes showed a fury not to be pushed once more.

"I guess we'll talk later at cooking classes at Domino Community Center. Right?" Yami inquired.

"Yeah." Amy said. "Now, if you excuse me...I have a blonde, jet-black, and pointy brown haired men to punish. And that of Seto as well."

Yami knew that she didn't use the nickname for Seto, which meant one thing...

A mother's fury has been unleashed.

And in the principal's office, a food-covered Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Seto shuddered involuntary. They didn't know(well, actually Seto knew) what was about to done to them in a matter of minutes.

From a furious Amy.

"For the record, mutt..." Seto remarked. "You fucking brought this upon you and your pals."

_SLAM!_

"**Oh, Seto..."** Amy echoed. **"And don't think you four are getting off the damn hook."**

* * *

><p><em>Click-Clack-Click...<em>

"Well, any data of Yami Mutou in the databanks?" Amy asked.

"Very much everything on him was forged completely."

"You sure, Delta?" Amy deliberated. "Run bypass code: X5-897b."

She was in her enlarged, if not expanded version of her tiny workshop stationed back home at her mansion. Although she didn't get the information that she wanted on Yami, she went onto her terms and methods into finding everything about Yami. But every time she did, firewalls activated and she had to do very many bypass codes to find what she was looking for. She not about to be left in the dark again; she knew Yami left something out when he was telling her about what happened all those years ago.

_Ping!_

"The results show that his birth certificate was forged, along with his school records, medical history and everything about him! The only things that are true is his physical descriptions and birthday."

"I see." Amy pondered. "There's no way that he could around for that many years...unless he never existed in the first place! But if I widen the search, maybe I could open more questions for me to ask him. Delta, can you search Yugi Mutou's ancestors from around the world using a zeta-induced statistics scan?"

"Psh! That's child play! Let me work my magic!"

As the data streamed, Amy can't help but think that Yami looks more than she anticipated. She needed to find his true identity, no matter what.

"Aha! Looks like there's a match regarding your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Amy flatly stated. "Put up the results, stat."

As her computer placed up the images along with the information, Amy's eyes widen with bewilderment and surprise. She looked at the picture regarding a large stone carving with Yami and Seto on it, along with the hieroglyphics engraved on them. She couldn't believed it; as she zoomed into the latest update to the stone, she noticed a particular name on the bottom right corner.

Atem.

"I wonder..." Amy considered. "Delta, run code: Y7-02k. I need to know who forged every single document here. If the perpetrator knows Yami by any chance through the name, 'Atem', then there's a possibility that his friends are avoiding the same topic around me. Trace the documents to the original source and report it to me pronto."

"Want me to use an omega encrypted bypass code? Whoever created these is surely a genius!"

"Do it." Amy commanded.

As the results showed up on the screen, Amy's assumptions were true as the data came back with the results she was hoping for.

_Data confirms that the mainframe computer of Kaiba Corporations was used into creating these documents. Research concluded that Yami Mutou was a created alias for the deceased Pharaoh Atem, ruler of the 18th dynasty of Egyptian history. I, Amy Rivers, shall uncover the truth about this spirit and find out about this such mystery._

"If there's one thing that I cannot tolerate," Amy stated. "Is that avoiding me about events that never occurred and making me feel like an idiotic asshole. Watch out, Seto-kun. I'm getting some answers out of you and Yami by any means necessary."

* * *

><p>That's end of this chapter! Sheesh, I got three one-shots that I'm writing up and now I have to deal with writing the next chapters to the many multi-chapters that I need to write up.<p>

R&R, people!


	7. Chapter 7

**Y.A.R.: Hopefully, I'll have some new reviewers soon.**

**Yami: Don't you think that maybe you're going a bit too fast on the plot?**

**Y.A.R.: No, I have this originally planned for twenty-six chapters. And the sequel, there will be thirty chapters.**

**Yami: Oh, 'cause I was starting to get worried.**

**Amy: Look, she's been in this state before. She makes her chapters longer during the halfway point.**

**Y.A.R.: True...Hey, wait a minute. Since when did you start agreeing with me?**

**Amy: Remember; I had to have my year's worth in sugar this week.**

**Yami: Crap...**

**Y.A.R.: Just remember to drink water after you're done. Now, let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7-Avoiding Deception<em>

_**When one doesn't believe your lies, what lengths will you take to hide the full truth of your true intentions?**_

~Saturday afternoon, Domino Community Center- 1:34 p.m.~

"Make sure to sift the mixed flour to ensure that all lumps are gone from the batter. Then, create a well into the center of the flour and add your wet ingredients. Now, gently fold the ingredients together until it's well-blended." Amy said. "The batter should be consistently smooth and barely any lumps of flour shown."

It was one of the many cooking classes offered to the community through the center, as Amy was teaching the afternoon class she had offered to many people, though many of her students were men and it agitated her to no end. Yami was also in the class, taking up her offer to learn how to cook and be allowed in his household's kitchen once more. He was quite delighted to find comfort being around Amy, but ever since his talk with her a few days back, Yami had to be extra careful when she noticed that he wasn't fully telling her the truth. She was one tough person to pursue her information, he thought. Yami also didn't want to tell her anything about Ayame, and if she knew...he would lose the only chance to be with her.

Amy, on the other hand, wanted to confront Yami about the information he purposely avoided telling her a couple of days back. It was one of the many, small things that made her pissed off towards anyone. She wasn't a helpless girl anymore; if every man had to treat her like some mindless idiot, she was going to tear them apart...one by one.

"Okay, class. Now, place your cut of beef into the plastic bag on your right and pour the marinade inside the bag to coat the entire meat. Now, close your bags tightly and put them in the refrigerator for tomorrow's lesson. Clean up your stations and have a nice day." Amy said. "However, Yami...I need to see you right after class ends."

Yami mentally panicked. What if she wanted to continue talking about what they spoke on the rooftop and might actually uncover the reason of why he was really here?

Two hours later, after everything was placed back into their own cupboards, Yami walked up to Amy, who was planning next week's lessons. She placed down her planner on the granite countertop and looked directly at Yami. It was time to confront him about her newfound information, and once she was done with him, Seto was the next person she'll head to get some answers...one way or another.

"So, what do want to talk about, Amy?" Yami asked.

She slammed her hand at the wall, making a visible dent in the pavement, startling Yami completely. He knew that Amy was strong, but not the way that he interpreted in his mind! Ayame wasn't this short-tempered, but when she was...Yami shuddered about that very thought.

"I'm super pissed about the way you and Seto been treating me ever since I got back into Domino a few weeks back." Amy snarled. "All I asked was that I wanted to be brought up to speed with the fucking events that took place in my absence. And yet, you for some reason forgot an important part of information, Yami...or is it Atem a better name for you?"

Yami froze. She found out about his true name that only those lucky enough to know through their travels into his memories? He knew that Ayame's reincarnation was someone not to played with, but never this smart!

"How..." Yami started.

"I had my supercomputer A.I. analyzed all the information regarding you and found out that everything was forged using Kaiba Corporations' very own supercomputer." Amy explained. "Explicating my sources, I came up with a theory that somehow you're a spirit that was given a second chance, but for some unfathomed reason, you refuse to pass on due to something that you couldn't let go of. Tell me of what you left out; and don't lie to me."

Yami was sweating bullets. He couldn't tell Amy about Ayame at all or the fact that he was trying to find a way to bring her back. Where was Yugi when he needed him? Surely the boy could explain to her the reasons for him being here without telling the whole truth. Yami tried to think of anything to set her off his trail, long enough to locate whatever he needed to bring back his lover.

"I can't." Yami said.

"Why the hell not?" Amy spat.

"Look, it's a complicated issue." Yami lied, half-heartedly. "There are things that maybe you're better off not knowing. I know that I'm keeping you away from the truth, but the reason for that is to protect you."

"I can handle myself." Amy retorted. "I don't need any type of protection; just tell me the 'effing truth!"

"I am telling the truth!" Yami shouted. "I lost someone precious to me way back in my ancient life; I can't bear losing another person that I care about to forces that wanted revenge on me!"

Amy was quite taken back from the sudden outburst from Yami. She could relate to him in a similar way; the fact that she herself had lost so many precious people in front of her it wasn't even funny to bring up such horrendous memories. When she started puberty, countless heirs to major and minor companies proposed to her at a rate that she refused every one of them. But, every night that she did have a fiancé, they suddenly end up being murdered before the announcement of the engagement. It occurred so much that the females gave her a title: the Black Goddess.

"So, you won't tell me anything at all?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't." Yami said, solemnly.

"I see..." Amy whispered.

"Please, you have to understand. I know that you want to be caught up with the history of what happened in your absence, but there are some things that are better off not knowing." Yami explained.

"I do understand, completely." Amy agreed.

Yami was quite taken back by the answer that Amy had given him; did she lose someone precious to her as well? He felt kind of guilty about holding back on his memory story, but what choice did he have? There was no possible way to tell her that she was Ayame's reincarnation, and it tore him apart.

"But, why do you want to know so badly?" Yami asked.

"You can say that when I left seven years ago, it ache me so much in my heart not being near Seto-kun for so long. I wanted to know what was happening while I was gone; a mother's concern is so strong that she starts feeling doubt about losing the child that she raised for so long was becoming someone that she didn't want them to be." Amy said. "When I heard he took over Kaiba Corp four years ago, I wanted to congratulate him for the success, but he never answered back at all. My fears became a reality when I saw into the eyes of my 'son': he was no longer the boy that I raised him to be. I kept contacting him, but no response came."

Yami was astonished. The bond that Amy had with his long-time rival was truly a dedicated one; one that he could relate to his bond with Yugi. He remembered that when Yugi substituted his soul to save him, Yami wouldn't rest until he was safe and away from danger. He also noted about how Yugi's mother was worried about her son's safety ever since he solved the puzzle almost a decade back. He tried to think hard and long about his father, who took everything that was directed by him and protected him no matter what obstacles stood in the way.

His hands unconsciously took one of Amy's and held it in a gentle grip, surprising her out of her thoughts. She didn't mean to go full force out with her anger and upset the guy. Amy was always a short-tempered person; everyone in her family knows about it since their usually the ones around this type of behavior. Throughout her childhood and adolescence years, that very temper grew a lot fiercer and more buttons were added to her list of things that piss her off. In fact, on many occasions of where her suitors proposed to her, that anger came out quickly and sent them flying into the air or in the water.

"I didn't mean to upset you so much, Amy." Yami said. "I'm sorry for upholding the truth from you."

"No, I'm the one that needs to be sorry." Amy insisted. "I shouldn't have pushed you so much into a corner that made you uncomfortable. I just wanted answers to questions that were never told to me from the people around me. I only wanted to know why you're here; that's all I needed."

"Nothing else beyond that?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Amy answered.

'If all she wanted was closure about what happened during my memory trip, I guess I should let it go and tell her. But, hopefully she'll trust me again.' Yami thought.

As he told his story, Amy was quite surprised about the responsibilities that he had to take on when his father passed on, as well as the enemies that he had to face to protect his kingdom. What really took her by storm was that Seto's ancestor was related to him; how neither side knew about the royal bloodline that stood beside them. Then, the lost of his beloved towards the darkness that almost ended his own life made her feel awful about pressing on the question of why he was here. But, for some reason, it still felt unbalanced to her. Yami held back his tears as he finished telling his tale, hopefully earning back Amy's trust as his grip on her hand softened.

"...And that's how I came back into this world for a second chance at life." Yami said. "However, the scars in my heart still haven't healed after that terrifying sight of losing Ayame. I can't bear losing another person that I care about during my time here."

"I'm not one to be helpless all the time, you know." Amy stated. "I haven't left Domino just to deal with family issues, but also to regain independence from being treated as a vulnerable woman. Do you know how many men respect my own identity? Barely any! I'm not as fragile as anyone thinks, but yet they still continue to press on to taking care of me and protecting me."

"I realized that the moment you ran into the game shop several days back." Yami said. "I won't harass you and respect your space if you need any."

"Thank you..." Amy said, as she started gathering her things and placing them inside her bag. "And don't worry, Yami. What was said between us here will be kept a secret. I'm sorry about pushing you too far on why you were here. Really, I am."

"No, you had a right to know. I should be sorry about upholding the truth from you." Yami suggested.

"How about we're both sorry and let bygones be bygones?" Amy asked.

"No arguments here." Yami said. "So, tomorrow I'll be seeing you?"

"Yeah...Hey, that reminds me." Amy said. "My family's hosting a gala event at Roslea a la Resort next weekend. You heard of the place, right?"

"Who hasn't? Only the richest and influential people can ever get in there, not to mention having one of the top most rated services around." Yami said. "Why do you ask?"

"See, my parents are about to set me up with another man, and I need someone to be my date in hopes of avoiding anything going wrong at the event. Seto-kun's coming as well, but I'm the one who's setting up the arrangements so that no older woman clings onto him for the whole night." Amy explained. "I was wondering if you can attend with me so I don't have to unleash my anger on those pestering men."

He was quite surprised about the sudden invitation from his beloved; to attend an event in hopes of keeping her company. Also, meeting her parents for the first time would take better chances of impressing her and making their bond a whole lot stronger.

"Give me some time; I mean; it's quite sudden to ask me right away and on a short notice." Yami said.

"Fair enough; I'll give you 'til Wednesday afternoon to give me your answer. Anyway, I have to go. I promise Mokie that I'll make him dinner over at the mansion. Plus, I need to talk to Seto so we can catch up on history." Amy said.

"Okay; I'll see you later, then." Yami said.

* * *

><p>~Later that day, at the Kaiba Mansion, 7:12 p.m.~<p>

"Mommy! Mommy! When's dinner gonna be ready? I'm starving!" Mokuba whined.

"You starved yourself almost to death because you knew that I was coming to visit!" Amy chided. "Now, wait just a few more minutes. Or better yet, can you get Seto-kun out of the study and into the dining hall? I'm not gonna have him skip my meals after being in this kitchen for three hours straight."

"Yes, ma'am!" Mokuba said, speeding out of the kitchen and running to get Seto out of working in his study.

Amy giggled happily at the young boy that she rose as a baby when both brothers' mother passed away a couple of months shortly after giving birth to Mokuba. The girl was now at the Kaiba Mansion, a place that memories were quite hard to forget, as well as the very last place she was at before leaving Domino years ago. As promised, she agreed to make dinner for the 'family' that grew up together. As a gifted chef, everything that Amy made was simply perfect, to the texture all the way to the flavors. In fact, it was always tradition in her family that the women learn to cook at an early age to maintain the level of that of famous chefs around the world. One bite of her food and people become crazily addicted to it. But, since the Kaiba brothers ate her food on a regular basis, they grown accustomed to it and restrain themselves from going too wild for more.

As the two approached the dining hall, Amy stepped out with a couple of maids holding tonight's dinner menu.

"On the menu tonight, courtesy of your 'mother', for the entrée: herb-crusted sirloin with citrus risotto garnished with parsley and lavender-infused eggplant. For dessert: traditional strawberry cheesecake made fresh to deliver!" Amy said.

"Yay! I finally get to eat Mommy's cooking again!" Mokuba cheered.

"You been counting the days until she got back so you can have her cooking again, didn't you?" Seto asked.

"No! What makes you think that?" Mokuba insisted.

"It's written all over your face." Seto stated.

"Boys, boys. Don't forget to bless the day for the food." Amy said. "C'mon, it's the first time we ate as a whole since I left."

"Yeah, you're right, Mommy." Mokuba said. "Let's eat!"

You can say that dinner was quite chatty for all three of them. The comments were as follows:

"Mokie, slow down on your chewing! You'll choke yourself to death!"

"But, I'm starving! All I had was water and candy to supply me!"

"I told you that you were on a sugar-free diet, mister! And Seto-kun, what did I tell you about cell phones at the table?"

"It's an important call from a business I'm trying to settle a merger with!"

"Remember our table rules..."

"No calls during dinner, except in an emergency."

"...Who's calling you this time?"

"Accursed fan-girls! I keep changing my numbers because of their persisting blabbering!"

"They're really shitting on your love life, aren't they, Seto?"

"Mokie!"

"What? Seto swears 24/7 at work!"

"Seto 'Alicia' Kaiba...What did I tell you about that mouth of yours?"

"Haha!"

"It's not my damn fault it's my middle name! Watch it, Daisy!"

"Don't play the switching game with me, big brother!"

~After a humorous dinner...in Seto's study, 8:34 p.m.~

"I swear; I'm starting to have doubts on leaving back then if Mokie was learning things coming right out of your grown-assed mouth." Amy chuckled.

"Like you're any different." Seto said. "You swear every time a man pisses you off!"

"Hey, they were invading my personal space! I have every right to get pissed off as a woman!" Amy retorted.

After convincing Mokuba to go to bed, the two were in the study room trying to catch up on events that happened while Amy was away. It was quite a starry night as Seto thought around the years that Amy has been with him since they met as toddlers. During his times growing up, she was the authority figure that held the household in his family together even after his biological parents passed away. She was there to comfort him when things weren't going his way and injured due to someone hitting him or an accident. In fact, he was also the one person that kept her anger under control when she almost went berserk into murdering his stepfather.

Amy felt relieved that Seto told her everything about what happened during her years traveling abroad. After hearing everything coming from Yami's own mouth, she felt caught up in all that has happened here since her departure. But, something was still uneven about Yami told her about Ayame. Why does that name feel so familiar to her? No matter how many times she put it together, it left even more unanswered questions for her to find out.

"Ouch..." Seto winced.

"I thought the maids that still work here were taking care of that damaged back of yours." Amy questioned. "Must I remind you about your health even when I'm not around?"

"They're still around, but I been keeping myself in check to avoid any kind of leak from the media." Seto explained. "I still can't believe you remember that _day_; you can't forget it even though it's been almost eight years since then?"

"Do you how much suffering was done to me in my heart after what happened to you?" Amy inquired. "I felt that I failed as a motherly figure trying to protect you two, and yet that fucking bastard...dared to take your innocence right in my presence."

"Also, I was the only one that saw the person that you changed into something which almost scared me to being near you. Amy, you were barely yourself that time." Seto added. "You know that I made a promise to never make you cry again, not after that day..."

"I remember." Amy whispered. "Okay, take off your shirt and that layer, and I'll get the ointments and sealant. I got plans set up for your date for the gala event next weekend."

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be posted in mid-December.<p>

R&R, people!


	8. Chapter 8

**Y.A.R.: We're nearing the halfway point of this story!**

**Amy: That's a first.**

**Y.A.R.: Shut it! Do you realize how many days that I'm working per week that takes me away from writing anything at all?**

**Amy: Don't you have your nights to deal with that?**

**Y.A.R.: I'm not Seto Kaiba!**

**Yami: We're starting this chapter while those girls are dueling things out.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8-A Feeling of Tenderness<em>

_**To connect through touch, is it truly a connection to the person that you miss the most or could it be a new blossoming love?**_

* * *

><p>~Tuesday afternoon, in the Domino High courtyard- 12:47 p.m.~<p>

"Damn, Yami." Yugi said worriedly. "To think that Amy found out about your true name in such a short amount of time is starting to scare me. But, I never would have suspected that she wasn't one to mess around with. Not to mention that she spoke to you after the first weekend of your cooking classes."

"Trust me, Yugi. It was heart-dropping for me as well when I saw what she was capable of." Yami said. "But, I also learned a lot from her; the bond she shares with Kaiba is truly a dedicated one and the fact that she cherishes her childhood with the brothers themselves actually surprised me."

"What about her love life?" Yugi asked.

"Aside from the constant harassment she gets every day, she's not quite happy about it." Yami answered. "Amy told me that barely any man that she's been with never respected her personal space and always treats her like she was a helpless woman. Me and you both know how the women in our lives deal with the males of today."

"Of course; they can get scary when their buttons are pushed." Yugi said.

The two boys were waiting for the rest of the group to show up during the first block of lunch at Domino High. When Yugi noticed Yami's expression after coming home from the community center, he tried to convince Yami to tell him what happened, yet Yami avoided the questions until earlier today that he demanded an answer before he asked Amy herself of what went down after his cooking class. Knowing that his partner would try to enter his mind via mind link, Yami had no choice in the matter but to tell Yugi of the words that were exchanged after his first day of class, shocking Yugi completely. The extent of the truth about Yami's existence was at risk, but Yami reassured him that Amy was keeping the whole ordeal a secret, easing his thoughts. Just as Yugi was about to ask him another question, Tristan and the rest of the group arrived with their lunch. Joey, however, appeared to have a black eye patch covering his right eye and catching the attention of both boys.

"My Ra, Joey! What the hell happened to you?" Yami asked.

"Well, you guys know about Amy's temper, right?" Ryou inquired.

"Who hasn't? We remember that outburst since she first started attending school." Yugi said.

"Well, apparently dumbass over here insulted her without even knowing it and can pretty much say that he got what was coming to him. It all started back around first period in science class..." Tristan recalled.

* * *

><p><em>~Three and a half hours earlier: first period, Chemistry class- 8:17 a.m.~<em>

_As the day was starting to unfold for many of the students that were waiting for their somewhat punctual teacher, Amy had walked into the classroom carrying a lot of papers of which was designated as take-home worksheets and the weekly tests. Her presence caught the attention of all the boys, making the girls growl in anger. Joey, Tristan, and Ryou had this class together; noticing Amy made Joey take the opportunity to further his chances of landing her as his girlfriend._

"_Hiya, Ames!" Joey said. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Delivering Mr. Tanakiko's papers for the whole week." Amy said. "Why are you so interested in what I'm doing, anyway?"_

"_C'mon, the fact that you're trying to play teacher's pet to the bastards in this school really bothers me." Joey said._

"_So? I know what they're really doing to the students here anyway. Who do you think gets first response to their yearly evaluations?" Amy remarked._

"_But, sweetheart...Why bother dealing with them, when you know you can help us in more ways than one, if you know what I mean." Joey hinted._

_But, it was the wrong kind of hints and choice of words that got Amy really pissed at Joey. How dare he suggested such an offensive tactic of her knowledge and degrade her like she was some type of prostitute! Balling up her right fist in anger, she needed to teach somebody a lesson in respect._

"_Hey, Joey. I got something in my right hand that I want to show you." Amy said, but in a tone that will definitely make you want to run away._

"_Really? Let me see..." Joey started, but it was too late to pull back._

_WHAM!_

_The contact of Amy's fist collided with Joey's face, knocking him onto the ground and clearly unconscious. The boys and girls in the classroom backed away from the furious girl; who knew such anger would lead to violence?_

"_How dare you disrespect me in such an illegitimate manner! You're lucky that I won't report you for using that sort of approach, but next time, you better have more respect for women! Hmph!" Amy shouted, marching off in frustration. As the boys came near Joey, only one word can describe the sight that they saw on his face:_

"_Damnnnn!" the students echoed._

_The teacher came in, only to see the blond on the floor and many of the students gathering in a group around him._

"_Did Mr. Wheeler get into another fight again?" the teacher asked._

"_Sort of..." one student replied. "He kinda insulted a girl and she punched him for disrespecting women in general."_

"_Taylor and Bakura, take Mr. Wheeler to the nurse's office. I'll have to notify the principal about this."_

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

><p>"As you can see, Joey got lucky from the punishment that he was given from the principal to take counseling for his poor manners." Ryou said.<p>

"I'm guessing that Serenity must have gotten wind of who really punched her brother, huh?" Tèa asked.

"Just be glad that..." Duke started.

"Wheeler!" Seto shouted. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Never mind." Duke finished. "Apparently, gossip goes around quickly."

"You think?" Tristan whispered.

When Seto got word from Amy that Joey initially offended her without knowing it, he became absolutely furious. It's one thing that you don't mess with Mokuba, but when you insult his best friend that he cherishes as his secondary mother...you have officially pissed off a CEO that you definitely do not want to get into a scuffle with. Joey heard his foul-mouthing enemy yelling at the tip of his lungs and got angry himself; as if he doesn't have enough of a bad day as it is!

"What the hell do you want, Moneybags?" Joey barked.

"Explain to me why Amy has told me that you offended her to degrade herself towards every student body in this wretched damn building!" Seto demanded.

"Hey, that crazy friend of yours took my words the wrong way! I almost got killed by that fucking punch had I not been lucky!" Joey retorted.

"You deserved it for disrespecting her in the first place!" Seto countered.

"Whoa, easy there, guys!" Yugi interjected. "Don't you think that maybe we should ask Amy ourselves about what really happened earlier?"

"Best to back off her when she's this pissed off." Yami said. "Amy's strength is truly a frightening case when invoked. I saw the huge dent she made at the community center and I jumped in fear; if I ever happened to piss her off, I would give her enough space to let her cool down."

"Why didn't you tell me this shit before school started, Yami?" Joey asked.

"Simple: you never asked." Yami answered. "Plus, you don't want to start explaining to your sister about how you got two black eyes on the same day."

"Then, why don't you talk to her?" Tristan asked.

"Me?" Yami pondered.

"Yeah, you! You're in love with her and all..." Joey started.

"Since when did those two ever gone on a date?" Tèa interjected. "Amy's way out of his league; she'll only go for the rich types like Kaiba."

"Gardener, you're misleading yourself in more ways than one and becoming this close to being hit by me." Seto said.

Yami didn't want to mention about the offer that Amy asked him to answer her proposition concerning the gala event that her family was hosting this upcoming weekend, but it could be the chance to talk to her about the issues she's been having with her love life and maybe learn about her values to avoid any misinterpretations in the future. He barely knew much about the girl when she was dealing with the crowds that she's used to, yet something told him that Amy wanted to feel unchained from the continuous cycle of her everyday life. Certain about the answers he wanted, Yami departed while the group was bickering about scrambled topics.

"Hey, Yami! Where ya going?" Joey shouted.

"Probably going to talk to Amy to calm her down." Duke said.

"...You don't think he's gonna come back with a black eye himself, do you?" Tristan asked.

'What does that bitch has that I don't?' Tèa thought, bitterly. 'I've been trying to get Yami's attention ever since he got back from the afterlife, yet all he thinks about is that girl Amy! I'm gonna have to have a little one-on-one chat with Miss Perfect...'

* * *

><p>~On the rooftop of Domino High- 1:03 p.m.~<p>

She was severely furious over what happened a few hours ago.

Joey didn't know that when it came to female values, she was truly a believer and quite the activist! Even if he didn't mean it, still that part of her went off and punched him so hard that the black eye she gave him wasn't going to go away that easily.

Amy was trying hard enough to control her anger hopefully before the second block of classes began. The students knew of her anger, but to see it physically scared them into thinking that she was off-limits when provoked. It wasn't her fault, she thought realistically. The magnitude of her suitors' relentless pursuits made her fury to a point that you don't want to enter. What was so hard about trying to vent out her anger in violent ways? If only there was something that she can take out her frustrations on, then Amy could be back to the way she was before the incident in Chemistry class.

The sound of the rooftop door opening made Amy put her fists up to punch whomever was coming, but backed down when she realized that Yami came by to see if she was okay.

"I feared that I was going to get sucker-punched like Joey when I saw those fists coming right up." Yami said. "You feeling alright or some of that anger still in there?"

"I'm very pissed off right now." Amy growled. "Joey should know by now that pushing my buttons is not a great idea at all. I can't believe what he said to me was degrading!"

"Hey, Joey didn't mean to upset you. He felt that you took his words the wrong way, and that black eye's getting a lot of attention from the students." Yami said.

"I know, but still..." Amy groaned. "Joey never knew that when it comes to feminine values, I stand by my beliefs and that part of me just came out."

"You must have a lot of values that you follow every day, huh?" Yami asked.

"I have many morals that I pursued throughout my lifetime." Amy stated. "With all the constant proposals and stalking that I get from my unwanted suitors, adding the insults that I get from the females...you can say that I'm one unhappy woman."

"Hey, don't you at least have some females that respect your wishes to be treated fairly in the world not for your looks, but for your personality?" Yami pondered. "I know that famous people have very few real friends that look beyond their social status in the world, and your family is truly a famous one at that."

"I do have some friends, including Reni." Amy said. "The fact that you're the first male since Seto-kun to not go crazy over me, I guess that you must be someone precious to me."

"Well, um..." Yami stammered. "A-Anyways, I have some leftover sweets that my mother gave to me over the weekend. You want them?"

"Well, that depends...what are they?" Amy asked.

"Just some chocolate bonbons." Yami answered.

"Ch-Ch-Chocolate?" Amy stuttered.

If there was one major weakness that the pink haired beauty had to show to someone, was that chocolate was her kryptonite. Like many chocoholics, Amy tried to resist the temptation of the dark, rich texture of the seductive, sweet concoction. In fact, the girl was going through chocolate withdrawal for seven months now! Amy tried to hold herself together, but failed miserably.

'Must...resist...chocolate cravings...OH screw it! I need my chocolate!' Amy thought bitterly.

"Uh...are you alright, Amy?" Yami asked.

"CHOCOLATE!" Amy screamed.

"Whoa!" Yami yelped.

* * *

><p>-Down below...-<p>

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Was that Amy's voice just now?" Duke asked.

"I think she went insane..." Tristan said.

'Crap...Yami must have given Amy chocolate to calm her down. He doesn't know that when someone gives her chocolate, she can go pretty berserk.' Seto thought.

"Ouch!" Joey screeched. "Seren, that hurts!"

"This is what you get for not choosing your words right, Joey!" Serenity chided.

-Back on the roof...-

* * *

><p>He didn't know that chocolate would set her off, let alone getting tackled by her just for the treats he had in his bag. Well, at least he knew what her favorite sweets were. Just the mere mentioning of the word made her jump onto him in hopes of getting the sugary delicacy; though her reaction was one out of surprise.<p>

Yami was on the ground being held in Amy's arms, who jumped on him when she was offered his leftover chocolate. He was quite astonished that she lost her entire anger in less than five seconds, returning to the girl that he met from the first day they met. However, once their eyes locked in, he felt something entirely different from the feelings that he shared with Ayame. Yami couldn't be developing feelings for Amy as well, even if she and Ayame looked alike! But, her delicate touch made his cheeks burning red, hoping not to go overboard and do something that he'll regret later on.

Amy also felt different while holding Yami in her arms, looking straight into the soul of a Pharaoh for the first time of her life. She saw the anguish of losing his beloved Ayame, but at the same time seeing the leadership qualities that he possessed for so long. As if time stood still for both of them, visions of his love life coming back into his mind, making Yami snap back into reality and looking at the girl once more. Amy herself also snap back into reality as well, hoping to forget the memories of the only Mr. Right in her love life before he was murdered a day after being engaged to him.

"Uh...you still want the chocolate?" Yami asked.

"Uh...yeah." Amy said. "Thanks for the offer."

"Speaking of offers, about that gala event this weekend..." Yami pondered.

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was wondering what type of gala this is going to be if every single rich person is coming by. Knowing that a lot of celebrities are going to be there is kind of making me nervous about setting a good first impression with your folks." Yami stated.

"Are you trying to get on their good side?" Amy chuckled.

"I don't want them thinking that I'm your next boyfriend or whatever." Yami said. "And the men over there must be pretty handsome to get your attention."

"Like I told Seto-kun a thousand times, rich men aren't my type." Amy stated. "Anyway, the gala itself is more of a charity gala considering that my mother is one of Japan's top charity advocates. We have eight charities accepting donations from across the world, and it's also to celebrate my return to the city. But, I don't want to get another man in my life right now with things becoming so busy for me these days."

"I see..." Yami said. "Well, considering the factors that you want to avoid any type of romantic feelings coming from any man and control your anger before things get worse, I'll have to accept your offer as your date."

"Are you serious?" Amy asked.

"Would a Pharaoh lie to anyone in desperate need?" Yami smirked.

"Thanks a 'effing ton!" Amy cheered. "I needed this so badly! But wait, where are you going to get a tuxedo for the gala?"

"I'll rent it if I have to." Yami said. "I want that night to be as smooth riding as possible."

"Good. Anyways, best to head back down before the bell rings, huh?" Amy said.

"But, don't you want your bonbons?" Yami teased.

"Give me my chocolate!" Amy whined.

At the end of the school day, Yami finally gotten the answers he wanted as well as scoring a wonderful date with Amy to her family's gala event. However, telling Yugi and his grandpa about the offer went completely crazy as the two were ballistic that Yami never told them about the date offering that Amy asked him over the weekend. Things calmed down and they helped him for the rest of the week sharpening his manners, along with finding a tuxedo to rent for the weekend.

However, his feelings for Amy and Ayame were starting to become conflicted within his heart. If he fell in love with Amy, how would this affect him when the time came into bringing Ayame back from the dead?

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Next chance to update this thing is when I get more inspiration over these next several weeks. Also, I'll finally be able to post up the last of my one-shots and concentrate on other sectors that I know of.<strong>

**R&R, people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y.A.R.: Hooray! Chapter nine is here!**

**Amy: You do realize that you ain't gonna post things up so quickly, right?**

**Y.A.R.: Don't you think I know that? I got problems with Internet connections and I got no chance of checking up on all my favorite stories!**

**Yami: Let's start the chapter before you get emotional.**

**Amy: Too late for that, Yami-kun.**

**Y.A.R.: Wahhh! I've missed so many good events!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9-The Rose of the Gala<em>

_**To see the true beauty of the one you seek, would all the feelings of the past cloud your judgment when the time comes to decide the fate of your love life?**_

* * *

><p>~At the Mutou residence, the night before the gala- 8:34 p.m.~<p>

"Yami, calm down!" Yugi advised. "I mean, it's been a hectic three days for us to get you ready for this date, and yet you're still jumping around like a deranged banshee!"

"Yugi, do you realize that this could be a crucial point in my friendship with Amy?" Yami asked, panicking like crazy across the floor. "Her parents are going to be there; they're going to ask me questions from right to left and one small slip of the tongue could spell disaster for me! Not to mention that I have so much riding on this one date, with the odds stacking against me due to the fact that I'm going to be around so many wealthy aristocrats!"

"Kaiba's there also; just be yourself." Yugi said. "I mean, Amy's really looking for the charismatic guy that she talks to almost every single day of her life. Her parents wouldn't go that crazy on a guy to see if he's right for their daughter. You said it yourself: all the young, rich guys over there are not her type. If you're really going this far to impress her parents, you have to be calm and collected, like you were back when you was Pharaoh."

"If you weren't my other half, I would have panicked all the way to the gala and made Amy severely furious at me." Yami sighed.

"Take it easy; it's not like you're going there as her boyfriend. You are going over there as her date to the most extravagant resort ever to be created, and I'm somewhat envious of you." Yugi said. "Sure, there's going to be a whole lot of rich people there, but don't forget: you yourself used to be royalty. You can handle these type of people; why do you think you can handle Kaiba for these past few years? My point is that this one date shouldn't throw you over the edge and the fact that you can actually further your chances of becoming something more with Amy that could help you heal in your recovery to your very own heart."

"The feelings for Ayame are still there in my heart, Yugi." Yami said. "I can't be able to forget her at all, no matter what I do to help myself to detach from her death. I could've prevented it from happening and she'll still be here with me..."

"Don't you think it's possible that maybe Ayame wanted you to find someone who you can share the same affections that you shown to her?" Yugi suggested. "Yami, if you keep those feelings for Ayame in your heart, it can conflict with the feelings that you might have for Amy one day. And when that time comes to decide, whom are you going to choose?"

Yami held his head in absolute misery, hoping that his partner wouldn't bring that very question up the night before his first date with Amy. It has been a crazy three-day chase to compress everything into one complete session to get Yami ready, but after getting the list done, he went from side to side in his bedroom trying to simulate the scenarios of what could happen should he screw up the whole night for Amy. Although Yugi tried to remind him of where he came from, still the former Pharaoh panicked with alternative settings. Yugi then tried playing with his words that he said to him when Yami talked to Amy shortly after the mishap with Joey, which eased his mind mostly of the pressure that he overcame himself with.

The switch of topics now involving Ayame was a part that Yami wanted to completely avoid throughout his time here as well as during his healing process. He didn't want to choose between the girl that he has been hanging around with, and the woman he loved in the ancient past. He was already having issues dealing with his feelings for the two girls, yet he knows that they are completely different people! Yami decided to put away the decision for the moment and hopefully enjoy the night that might further his friendship with Amy.

"I can't decide on that, Yugi." Yami said. "Besides, it's late. I better get to bed so I'll be ready for the date tomorrow. You wouldn't tell the guys about this, right?"

"You know very well that they'll pester me about where you are, and Tristan will continue to press on the question until I break apart and say it out loud." Yugi said

"Good point." Yami chuckled. "Alright, see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>~At the Rivers' mansion- 9:13 p.m.~<p>

"Okay, everything's ready at the resort?" Amy asked.

"Yes; catering is all set. The charities have been contacted and they're sending their representatives here. All of them are expected to arrive tomorrow morning. Every invitation has been sent and all have responded to attend this year's gala."

"Great; what about the security as well as the escort for my date tomorrow night?" Amy inquired.

"All is well at the resort with security reiterating every little detail when handling with the paparazzi and the escort for your date is ready to lead him towards the resort in advance."

"Good. Thank you for the update, Winston. You are excused for the night." Amy said.

"Of course, miss."

"Everything's been cleared for the charity gala, sweetie?"

"Yes, mother." Amy said. "The entire list is completely checked off and the guests are ready to arrive to the resort tomorrow night. I have everything under control, mom. Don't fret so much on it."

"Aryia, dear. You know that our daughter is truly dedicated to what she does for the family. She's already mature for someone so young at this time and age."

"I know that, Jordan. I miss my precious angel for so long; refusing to tell us of why she left on her own reconnaissance is still haunting me for these past eight years." Aryia said.

"Mom, I told you a hundred times. I left because I wanted to do some soul-searching on my own. There were issues in my own life that I wanted to get off my chest or rather find a solution to why I was unable to perform at such expectations." Amy stated.

"Your mother's been through so much throughout these years, and I've never been so proud of your rapid growth." Jordan explained. "As a father, I expect so much from you, young lady. Don't forget that you still need to find a new fiancé within tomorrow's charity gala..."

"Dad, I thought we both agreed that I'm going to decide who my fiancé is after I find my perfect match." Amy said. "Remember what happened with fiancé number thirteen?"

"You and your mother have not forgotten the damage that he caused to you had we not known he was completely obsessive towards you, let alone a psychotic stalker." Jordan said.

"Anyways, I need to head to bed. I have somewhere to go to before the gala starts. You and mom are going to be over at the resort to overlook the checklist, right?" Amy questioned.

"Or course, sweetie." Aryia said. "Can't let three weeks of advance planning go all to waste, right?"

Amy breathed in relief as the night rolled on with reassuring everything within the checklist of tomorrow's charity gala was complete and secured. The three weeks that she spent planning everything in the party's agenda was going smoothly well since now her plans for tomorrow includes heading straight towards her rendezvous with Seto's date for the night. The matter of taking care of the escort for Yami to lead him to the resort was done, and all that was left is the plan to deal with the unwanted suitor who was set to make his appearance at the party.

Amy growled in discontent; all the men that she dealt with over the years were still fighting over her heart like she was some type of prize! Even if she tried to refuse their advances, still they came by her in hopes of marrying her. All those men never cared for her at all; they just want to marry her so they could get celebrity status or to flaunt her around like some play-doll! It was severely pissing her off, and here she was thinking about the position of where her life was leading up to. So many potential lives lost within her hands, and so many futures ruined for those who did become engaged to her, Amy knew it was sending her back to the day that she lost the first ever true love while she was away from Domino years ago. The tears were holding back; to think that the only guy that made her feel truly alive was gone and her fury unleashed upon those who committed the horrible act shook her out of her flashback and returning her to reality.

The chance of meeting Yami brought some joy into her life, but unless she felt that unique factor from the charming man himself, all she has with him was being friends for the time being. Amy knows that Yami possessed the same qualities that her Mr. Right had when she first met him: he had charisma, good looks, nice family, and quite the skills from what she heard from Seto. She already knew his true identity; the question now is if he can pull off that unique factor that she wanted for so long of which was missing from her ideal guy. Right now, she wanted to get some rest for tomorrow night.

'Everything's set for the gala; now all that's left is to head over to my selection for Seto-kun's date and clear the gates for one hell of a party. Oh, I wonder what should I wear for the party? But, never mind that.' Amy thought. 'Besides, all those rudely men will bother me again just to get my hand in marriage. I can never forgive them for what they did to Roderick; not ever. Yami...he reminds me so much of him, yet Roderick didn't have that unique factor I wanted. Still, he was my perfect man and those bastards had the nerve to massacre his body like that just for me to see what they have done. C'mon, girl. Shake it off. What happened in the past won't bring him back. Just get some sleep and ready yourself for another attempt to win your hand once more at the gala.'

Amidst into her sleep, the faintly sight of her tears rolled down as memories of her true love came into her dreams before his life ended tragically.

* * *

><p>~At Serenity's mother residence, Saturday morning- 9:35 a.m.~<p>

"I can't believe that my very own daughter is going to the most luxurious party ever to be announced! I feel so proud as a mother!" Ms. Wheeler cried.

"Mom, stop it. You're embarrassing me." Serenity groaned.

"Easy, Ms. Tamaki. Your daughter will have a wonderful date to escort her and protect her for the night. Rest assured that the man that I've carefully chosen for her will not disappoint your standards." Amy said.

"Why would the daughter of the famed Rivers family be interested in my daughter?" Ms Wheeler questioned. "Surely, you must have your reasons for choosing my baby out of all the charming women here in Domino. As a mother, I know what's best for my child and I can't be able to let her go alone if I don't know what's in store for my precious baby."

"Mom..." Serenity moaned.

"You can say that narrowing down candidates for the selection process was not an easy task, Ms. Tamaki." Amy said, taking another sip of her tea. "From your daughter's records, she actually scored the highest entrance exams before she was admitted into the hospital and received letters from ten of the top academies around Japan, am I wrong?"

"How did you know?" Ms. Wheeler pressed on.

"Remember, I said I was going through a selection process. Your daughter, Serenity, is only doing an entire year in Domino High before transferring herself into Domino University to earn the degrees good enough to cover a year's worth of tuition for Jericho Academy, right?" Amy said. "Well, I know a person that can get your daughter Serenity into the school tuition-free, all expenses covered and a dorm room of her own. All I need is your approval to let me bring her to the gala tonight to meet with her escort. If she's pleased with tonight, I'll call up my friend to deal with the paperwork for your daughter's enrollment into the academy...free-of-charge."

Amy was at Serenity's home trying to convince her mother into accepting her blessings for her own daughter to go as Seto's date for the gala tonight. After carefully reviewing her best candidates for the potential chance of escorting her best friend through a stress-free night, Amy choose Serenity over all the other girls due to the fact that every one of the six contenders were psychotic fan-girls on the hunt after doing a complete background check around the Internet to find their profiles under websites dedicated to the man that she raised under her arms. However, negotiations were going a bit slower due to Serenity's mother being very cautious about sending her own daughter out on her own. Amy definitely knew how to handle a mother; she didn't do her research for nothing.

"Did you hear that, Mom? My tuition can be covered completely and I'll be able to finally head to Jericho to finish my high school years!" Serenity said.

"I don't know, honey." Ms. Wheeler said, concerned. "How long will it take for the process to enroll my daughter into the academy?"

"About five months after she's finished with her year in Domino High." Amy said. "I'm working as a teacher's aide while they're working the paperwork for my classroom once they verified my teaching degree from years ago. Jericho Academy requires your daughter to be already enrolled in a college or university in order for her to attend the school itself, which means that she'll have to attend Domino University in a consecutive schedule for at least three years, with the final year finishing at the academy."

"I was wondering why you never left with any projects to do from the teachers." Serenity said. "How old were you when you got your teaching degree?"

"Actually, I did four majors and three minors all consecutively in the four years that I've attended Domino University myself; got my teaching degree the year after that. I was fifteen once I was done with that phase of my education." Amy stated.

"Wow..." Serenity was astonished. Amy's family was no joke when it came to raising the best minds on the planet. In fact, all the magazines that she read told that Amy had an I.Q. that even rivaled the smartest people ever to live in history!

"Quite impressive, Ms. Rivers." Ms. Wheeler said. "Alright, you have my permission to lead my daughter into her future. Just answer me this one final question..."

"And that is?" Amy asked.

"Who's the man that'll be escorting my daughter at the gala tonight?" Ms. Wheeler redirected.

"Well, it'll be quite rude not to let you know about the man who's taking your daughter out to the gala." Amy said. "I've known him for so long; does the name Seto Kaiba ring a bell to you, Ms. Tamaki?"

"The Seto Kaiba...taking my daughter out? This must be a dream come true!" Ms. Wheeler shouted.

"But, Amy. You know Joey doesn't get along with Kaiba. Don't you think that this is very risky if anyone else finds out?" Serenity inquired.

"Your brother's already scared of me due to my temper; the others wouldn't dare try to ruin my night by running to the gala and unleashing my wrath." Amy stated.

"You girls should best get ready for the party very soon. And don't worry about your brother, Serenity. I'll take care of him if he comes by looking for you." Ms. Wheeler said.

"Thanks, mom." Serenity said.

"C'mon, Reni. I've already got the hair style settled for you. I need you to come back towards my mansion to verify the dress measurements for your figure." Amy said.

Once they got into the black limousine, the girls were en route to Amy's mansion to prepare themselves for the gala that Amy's family was hosting tonight. Serenity drifted into thought during the ride; to finally have a normal date without the fear of her brother trailing her every move and jumping onto her date to beat him into a bloody pulp made her feel somehow mature. But, how did Amy hooked her up with the meanest CEO around? Was it that around her, Seto himself was a respectable man? Until she sees it for herself, Serenity will have to leave her suspicions in her head.

"Hey, Reni?" Amy asked.

"What is it, Amy?" Serenity redirected.

"Don't worry about Seto-kun's behavior." Amy answered. "I've known him for so many years; he wouldn't dare treat a girl in such a fashion. Anyways, let's look forward to the best charity gala ever hosted!"

"A charity gala?" Serenity inquired.

"Yeah; my mother's a charity advocate and is very respected amongst Japan's top political leaders. We do these types of galas whenever we get the chance to do so." Amy said.

"I thought all rich families will only donate if they're getting something out of it." Serenity said.

"Not my family. As far as my family history goes back in time, almost all of my ancestors were pretty much peasants, barely having any money to get through every month that passes by. Yet, they were always willing enough to offer their assistance to those even less unfortunate than what they were going through." Amy explained. "Besides, some of my ancestors actually helped famous scientists complete their own theories behind their very ideas. After all of that kindness was expressed through my family, others became married to powerful men that became leaders of various countries around the world and shaped them into the countries envisioned in their dreams."

"Wow, Amy. Your family sounds really selfless if you ask me." Serenity said.

"Hey, there were criminals in my family history too, you know." Amy stated. "Not all of them were nice; they wanted something in return for their kindness and they went off the deep end. In fact, there are about twenty current family members of mine that are serving time for crimes that they committed in public."

"Well, families do have flaws. There's no such thing as a perfect family, right?" Serenity chuckled.

"If there was, I'll be scared the fuck out." Amy laughed.

"Ms. Rivers, we've arrived at the mansion."

"Okay; get the limo ready to escort my date ahead of time." Amy ordered. "I don't want him becoming too nervous on our first date."

"Oh course, Ms. Rivers."

"Alright, Reni. Let's head inside and get yourself ready for Seto-kun!" Amy shouted.

* * *

><p>~At the Mutou Residence, later in the afternoon- 3:42 p.m.~<p>

"Yugi, should I wear cologne or spray myself with air freshener?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you should be yourself. You used all of Grandpa's cologne when all of us went to a fancy dinner two months ago, and you sprayed the air freshener into your eyes just last week after your shower!" Yugi said.

"But, what if my sweat actually makes me smell?" Yami asked again.

"You took like three showers today; you smell fine to me." Yugi sighed. "C'mon, let's get that tuxedo on so that if Amy comes early, you'll be making a first impression on her by looking so sharp!"

"Is there a chance that your mother could give me advice on how to deal with the first date?" Yami said.

"Are you insane? If I asked her, then she'll think that I'm the one going on a date! And she doesn't know about you yet!" Yugi interjected.

"I thought you told your mother about me after the whole Egypt trip!" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm waiting for the right time." Yugi complained. "Telling her now would jeopardize our situation as it is. Plus, Mom's not too keen with spirits not moving on with their lives..."

"Oh great. Your mother has a fear of ghosts." Yami groaned.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Who could that be?" Yami asked.

"Can't be the guys; they're waiting in line at the mall for the release for that new game everyone's been talking about for the past four days." Yugi said.

"Yami, someone's here to pick you up!" Grandpa said.

"It can't be...Amy's here already?" Yami panicked.

"Tell them to wait a few minutes, Grandpa!" Yugi shouted. "Yami's getting through some last-minute rehearsals!"

Yugi turned around to see Yami fully dressed in the black tuxedo they rented over the week; sweatdrops present on his face. Yami sure pulled a fast change of clothes and appearance as he was ready to meet the girl that he was taking on the first date of his life. When he got downstairs, it wasn't Amy who was outside, rather the escort that she set up for him to be taken to the resort.

"Are you Yami Mutou?" the escort asked.

"Yes, that's me. Where's Amy?" Yami redirected.

"Ms. Rivers has requested me to lead you to the resort in advance. She's dealing with another matter at this time, so let us be on our way." the escort explained firmly.

"I guess that I should be heading out now." Yami said.

"Don't worry about the shop, Yami. We'll be fine; you just enjoy yourself now!" Grandpa said.

'That's when I worry the most; is that something happens to them while I'm gone.' Yami thought worryingly.

* * *

><p>~An hour later, at Roslea a la Resort...~<p>

The employees at the resort were hanging the final details outside the wide, pearl-colored building as the limo carrying Yami arrived way before the attendees of the event did. Yami was in awe of the resort; something this extravagant was made out of a pipe dream of someone who wished to provide the services that they wanted to those who want to experience the luxury dream. As he stepped out and entered the resort, the halls were decorated with exceptional silk bands, followed with the freshest of flowers hanging on each knot at every end. The workers were setting up the long banquet for the catering at night, with a older man dressed in a purple tuxedo regulating them into placing everything in order. He turned around and Yami mentally panicked; he hoped that he didn't do anything to upset the man. He approached Yami and he was averting his eyes to look for a way out.

"The party doesn't start for another three hours, young man." the man stated. "Why are you here so early?"

"Uh...Amy invited me here and she wanted me to come in advance before the rushing party comes in." Yami said.

"Oh! So you're the young man that my daughter's been seeing these days! I'm her father, Jordan Rivers, you see. My wife's in the kitchen checking the catering while our daughter's back in town taking care of things before heading here to start the gala." Jordan established himself.

Crap, Yami thought. He was hoping to meet Amy's parents during the gala, but she must have sent them here in advance to test his skills.

"I see; has your daughter ever been in good spirits as of lately?" Yami asked.

"She's been quite unhappy with all the men clinging onto her ever since she got back, but other than that, Amy has told me that she found someone interesting to talk to over these past few weeks." Jordan said.

"Well, Amy has been teaching me how to cook for quite some time now. I'm also certain that she does a lot of charity work for the unfortunate, right?" Yami inquired.

"Of course! My daughter dedicates any time left over from her duties at home to the community; every young child loves her presence when she teaches them something new every day. Mostly, all of her time is inside her workshop, developing a lot of new discoveries as well as techniques to show her juniors how things are done." Jordan said.

"She must be quite the smart person." Yami said.

"Indeed, the smartest out of all the family and I wouldn't be proud as a father." Jordan said.

"Honey, you're supposed to be directing the staff of where to place the charity boxes and the table numbers. We don't want our daughter's anger coming upon us, do we?" Aryia called.

"Of course not, Aryia." Jordan said. "I'm just taking a small break by talking to the man that Amy's taken quite an interest to."

"...What's with the weird hair?" Aryia questioned.

Yami mentally sweat-dropped. Why does everyone have to question the hairstyle he has? It's not like he created it when he was a child!

"It's actually my natural hair." Yami said.

"Aryia, dear. You always those weird hairstyles every October when you're dressing up in 70's styles." Jordan said.

"Maybe I want to relive my teenage years!" Aryia objected.

"Uh...you wouldn't happened to be her mother, right?" Yami asked.

"Oh my! How rude of me! Of course, I'm Aryia Rivers, the mother of my sweet angel Amy." Aryia introduced herself. "My, you are quite handsome, young man. You wouldn't happened to be my daughter's fiancé, are you?"

"N-n-no!" Yami stuttered. "It's actually m-my first d-d-date with your daughter!"

"Aryia, you're not turning into a cougar because I lost that flair, are you?" Jordan asked.

"Dear, you'll always have that flamboyant style that I love." Aryia said. "...Oh no! I have to go back into the kitchen! The guests will start arriving soon!"

"Damn it...What's your name, young man?" Jordan said.

"Yami Mutou." Yami answered.

"We'll talk later; I need to get things ready for our guests. Be sure to take care of my little girl, you hear?" Jordan shouted.

'Why does that sound like a threat?' Yami thought, uneasily.

* * *

><p>~Three and a half hours later...~<p>

Everyone was arriving quite on time, wearing the most exquisite gowns and tailored suits created by the world's famous designers. The ballrooms were glowing with lights shimmering with dazzling illumination, chatter flowing around the room as the crowd grew larger and Yami was standing near the punch bowl, hoping to spot out the girl that drew him into this event. His eyes spotted someone familiar in the crowd, but he wasn't quite sure who it was, and walked straight towards the person, but was abruptly stopped by Amy's father, whose left arm was around his body.

"Yami, my boy!" Jordan chirped. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Uh...maybe?" Yami sweat-dropped.

"Oh, you're waiting for my daughter, eh?" Jordan inquired. "She arrived twenty minutes ago with a charming man and his date, and she's in the lady's room putting the final touches on her face. Oh, I must introduce you to the man that we were hoping would have a chance with our daughter, but you seem quite well qualified for that position instead."

"I see." Yami said.

Amy's father lead him into a small group of businessmen, who were chatting with someone he definitely recognize from the facial resemblance. There was another young man, about three years older than him standing with a smug look on his face, looking around for whomever he was trying to find.

Seto couldn't believe that Amy convinced him to go to another fancy party; he never liked these events at all. However, his eyes turn from the conversation to the arrival of two other men, and he was surprised that his dueling rival was actually at this party as well.

"Yami?" Seto said.

"Kaiba?" Yami exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" Jordan asked Yami.

"Yes; we both go to the same school as Amy, sir." Yami answered.

"Stop calling sir; it's making me think that I'm old." Jordan said.

"Jordan, you're fifty-three years old. You're not young anymore." one man stated out.

"I'm still young enough to keep up with the younglings these days!" Jordan argued.

"So who's this young man with you? Can't be one of your nephews." another man asked.

"Ah yes! This here's Yami Mutou, my daughter's eccentric date for the night!" Jordan bragged.

"He's the guy that got Amy's interest? She'll be bored from him all night, I guarantee." the young man snorted.

"Mr. Nagi, your son Ryuji has grown quite a sassy mouth last time I saw him." Jordan said. "Yami, this is Ryuji, Mr. Hatori Nagi's son and heir to his aviation company. He was supposed to be with Amy all night here at the gala, but I presume that your conversational skills will be good enough to keep my daughter occupied."

"Seto, what's going on?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Yami turned around to see Serenity like he never saw her before. Her hair was curly from the tip above, with parts of it tied behind her head and was attached with an emerald-adorned headpiece. The sapphire, frilly dress completely complimented her whole figure, and the white sash hanging from her neck shone brightly below the lights. Serenity's reaction to Yami's presence, however, was not what he expected to be.

"Yami? What are you doing here?" Serenity asked. "I thought you had plans to stay with Yugi and them playing that new video game all night tonight!"

"Err...well, um..." Yami stuttered.

"He's Amy's date for the night." Seto said. "Apparently, Yami skipped on some details about Amy inviting him to the gala."

"Is that why he was acting weird all week?" Serenity said.

"I wasn't that weird!" Yami objected.

The lights dimmed down as the spotlight came upon the lady standing on the stage, with Yami growing darkly red in the face as he saw his interest truly shining under the headlights. Her hair was done in a tight princess bun, with curls hanging about from the back and front, accessorized with a crystal headpiece and yellow satin ribbon. The fuchsia dress was absolutely customized with the scarf attached to the neck area, and part of her slim stomach was revealed with every inch of her body filling all the inner spaces of the dress, flowing downward as she grabbed the microphone and started to speak.

"I thank all of you for coming to the seventh annual Global Charity Gala! As this year's gala ambassador, we have ourselves eight wonderful charities that we have carefully selected to participate and accept any donations for research to provide solutions to ailing patients, from children to adults like ourselves. We also like to dedicate the twenty-fifth anniversary of three charities enlisted here; our goal tonight is to reach a combined total of twenty million dollars for all of these charities. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight with refreshments and entertainment provided by my family. Good evening." Amy announced.

As the night rolled on...

"And quite frankly, my nephew thought it was funny to redo that one scene from a movie that my sister rejected him the notion to watch it. It was hilarious, I say! Though, he got grounded after that little stunt." Aryia laughed.

"Poor Johnny..." Mr. Nagi said. "Anyways, Jordan? Your daughter has gone through a lot of changes since I last saw her."

"Really?" Jordan asked. "Amy's been maturing faster than some of the other teenage members in our family, though we wish sometimes she hangs around people at her age."

"Of course; but, right now, all Ryuji can do is wait until he gets the say-so from your daughter and then we can arrange the wedding as quickly as possible!" Mr. Nagi said.

"Err, yes...about that..." Jordan chuckled nervously.

The party was truly rolling as many of the wealthy patrons were writing their checks and depositing into the bins of the charity of their choice. Yami and Amy were at another side of the ballroom, with Seto and Serenity sharing a dance within the center of the room.

"Looks like the waiters are starting to pass out the drinks." Yami said.

"Great! I'm thirsty!" Amy cheered, grabbing a champagne chute from a passing waiter's tray.

Yami panicked; was Amy really going to drink alcohol when she wasn't even old enough to drink the liquor?

"You're not serious about drinking that, are you?" Yami asked, panicking.

"You're sounding like I'm not supposed to drink because I'm pregnant, right?" Amy redirected.

"Well, you're not even old enough to drink any alcoholic beverages at all." Yami stated. "You could get into serious trouble, you know."

"Look, I can drink. I got a special license signed by the government stating that due to my increasingly, but extremely violent temper, I'm allowed to drink alcohol so long as I don't go publicly drunk." Amy explained. "Besides, even you know how far my temper goes. I tried finding ways to vent out my anger, but it ended with aggressive results."

"I-I see..." Yami sweat-dropped. 'I wonder what would happen if someone angered her with alcohol in her system...'

The mere thought shook him to the core. Then, Amy's would-be fiancé showed up to the two, apparently not too happy seeing Yami close to his prize. Amy mentally sighed; does she really need to put up with this tonight of all nights?

"Why are you hanging out with this sore loser?" Ryuji sneered.

"Ryuji, I thought we had this talk before. I'm not interested in you; you still harass me with e-mails like almost every single day." Amy said.

"Oh, am I not good enough for you? No, let me rephrase that. Am I not poor enough for you?" Ryuji barked.

"That's social discrimination. I do **not** tolerate such degradation towards people at all." Amy believed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, your royal goddess. How much will it take for you to realize that you're nothing more than a pretentious, snotty, get-what-she-wants prostitute?" Ryuji shouted.

Oh, that's it, Yami thought. No one gets away from calling Amy anything when he was around. He started to approach the guy, but Amy literally shattered the glass chute with some champagne still inside with her bare hand and automatically punched the guy so hard his body skated across the floor and landed onto the wall. With everyone looking at where the guy came from, Amy departed the ballroom, but from the corner of Yami's eye, he saw tears flowing down from her face and ran after her.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"My guess; son of a bitch insulted Amy and got what was coming to him." Seto muttered.

"Should we follow her and see if she's alright?" Serenity asked again.

"Best not; I think Yami has this one covered." Seto said. "Anyways, it's getting late. Shall I escort you home?"

"Will you try not to fight with my brother if he's at my house?" Serenity said.

"Something tells me that's not going to be a problem." Seto smirked.

* * *

><p>He wanted to find his dearest angel after what had just occurred between her and apparently the drunken, unwanted suitor that she deserted for him.<p>

He knew she was visibly upset from the words that were said in front of her face.

She didn't deserve that type of treatment, he thought. Did all the men try to ridicule her potential lovers behind her back, not even realizing that she herself can hear the things they called her too?

As the night rolled into nearing midnight, Yami spotted the distraught girl sitting on a stone bench with her head down, still upset from what happened a few minutes ago. He was upset as well; he couldn't even defend her honor from the accusations that was exchanged out of the mouth of her unwanted suitor. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, making her look up with her bloodshot eyes.

"Hey." Yami said.

"Hey." Amy said. "You didn't have to follow me out here, you know. I'll be just fine, okay?"

"I have to. That son of a bitch didn't deserve to treat you like that; no woman should go through that type of treatment." Yami insisted. "Plus, I was worried about you. I saw those tears from the corner of my eye and my instincts told me to follow you."

"It's not like this is the first time that those bastards said things behind my back." Amy said. "Any guy that I hang out with, they automatically assume that I'm dating him and they say stuff about me that's not even true. Ever since my adolescence years began, it just made things a whole lot worse and now I can't even have a normal life without being harassed by men."

"Amy..." Yami whispered.

"I thought I was going to have a love life, but I was wrong. There's not one guy since _him_ that can truly captured my heart..." Amy sobbed.

Yami felt guilty about the way this date was going; he was supposed to take care of Amy throughout the entire night, and that one encounter with a furious suitor just made him absolutely furious about his approach to the problem. He grabbed Amy's hand, but noticed that shards of the broken champagne glass were sticking into her skin. Amy looked at Yami, who was holding her right hand and blood was still dripping from the small wounds.

"You're bleeding!" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm fine; I'll take care it when I get home." Amy said.

"No, I'm your date and I'll take care of it. You got this injury because of my negligence and I'm gonna fix it myself." Yami declared.

He knew he shouldn't be using his shadow powers so causally, but he looked around to make sure nobody was around to see what he was about to do. Placing his other hand above her palm, Yami concentrated every part into a cloud of dark radiation to remove the glass slowly and surely, hopefully to contain the blood from escaping. Amy was absolutely stunned; the fact that he had such an ability within himself made her heart feel warm inside. She couldn't believe that the unique factor that she wanted from him would come from one little accident. After taking out the last of the glass, Yami wrapped the hand with a bandage to ensure that nothing more would come out of the wounds.

"There...good enough until a doctor sees it." Yami said.

"Thank you." Amy said. "Say, can we stay out here? It's much more peaceful here."

"Sure; sorry about how the date went." Yami said.

"It's fine. We'll schedule another one." Amy said.

And for the rest of the night, the two sat outside holding each other in one's arms while gazing at the stars.

But, for one of them...love was brewing up again in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously? I can't believe Chapter nine was as long as a one-shot! Man, do I have some issues trying to figure out what to write.<strong>

**R&R, people! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Y.A.R.: Wow, last chapter was so long! Thank Ra I got to chapter ten!**

**Amy: When are you going to write a dueling chapter?**

**Y.A.R.: Do you know that I have to do extensive research to find out all of Yami's cards that he used throughout the series? Plus, I don't want to trash the game that I loved!**

**Yami: You do realize that you'll have to see the whole Dartz era too, right?**

**Y.A.R.: (locked into fetal position)**

**Amy: Nice move; now I have to break into therapy mode with her again.**

**Yami: Whoops; I forgot that she hasn't recovered from that since it first aired.**

**Y.A.R.: -mumbling- No more Orichalcos Yami...No more Orichalcos Yami...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10-A Girl's Confrontation<em>

_**Sometimes the competition is severely harsh when chasing the person that caught your interest; when a long-time friend is threatening you to stay away, how would you approach her warning?**_

-A few days after the charity gala...-

~Tuesday morning, at Domino High School: third period, Trigonometry- 10:26 a.m.~

"So, remember, when entering sine into the function of an algebraic equation alongside multiplying the systematic form of the parabolic equation, the answer itself will shift into another direction as well as giving several points of connection..." the teacher droned on.

'Too complicated...!' Tristan thought. 'Why did I listen to my sister and took that qualifying exam for Trig?'

'I need a distraction...Fast!' Ryou thought.

'Please let that bell ring...please let that bell ring already...!' Tèa thought.

_BRINNGG!_

"Now, class, don't forget that Thursday's test will be everything that we have covered up so far during the month. I will suggest that you study truly hard if want to pass my class." the teacher announced.

"Yes, Sensei..." the class murmured.

After leaving the classroom...

"So, anyone know where Yami was a few days ago? He wasn't at home when all of us guys brought that new video game over to his house." Ryou asked.

"He probably was dealing with Kaiba's antics about his unrelenting pursuit to duel him." Tèa suggested.

"Actually, I ousted the whole truth from Yugi." Tristan answered. "Apparently, Yami went commando when Amy asked him out on a date! He never wanted anyone to find out that he went out with the hottest girl on the planet!"

"Really?" Ryou exclaimed. "But, it hasn't been that long since they first met!"

"Yeah, plus the fact that they have been very chatty lately..." Tristan added.

Tèa stopped dead cold. That conniving woman, known to her as Amy, asked her man out and he agreed to go? Plus, how could Yami go without telling anyone but his family about the whole ordeal? This has been going on ever since they first met! She gritted her teeth in anger; there was absolutely no way that Amy was going to win her man's heart.

"...Uh, Tèa? You're starting to scare us. Literally." Ryou quivered in fear.

"Excuse me, guys. I have to find a certain 'princess' and have myself a good little 'chit-chat' with her." Tèa scowled.

"That chat she's gonna have with Amy won't end well...I guaranteed that." Tristan said.

And with that said, Tèa stomped down the other direction in anger. Time for her and Amy to have a talk...a very huge talk.

'I cannot believe that Yami went behind our backs and never told any of us about his date with Amy! That bitch thinks she's so smart, that she had the nerve to ask him out since they became friends. Yami's my love interest; why couldn't she bother Kaiba and leave Yami alone?' Tèa thought furiously. 'It couldn't be that Yami's acting the way that he was around Ayame...nah, there's no way she and Amy are connected! Not ever! I need to find Miss Perfect and set this record straight!'

* * *

><p>~Fourth period: First free period- 10:35 a.m.~<p>

"Geez, Yami! I can't believe that you went on a date Saturday night and didn't even tell us about it!" Joey exclaimed. "Not to mention that you were invited to the most extravagant party ever known to all the rich people on Earth! You must have been pretty nervous!"

"Actually, I was quite fine. I mean, everyone had their own agenda." Yami said. "Though, Amy got pretty upset when one guy said something atrocious to her and literally lost her temper."

"Poor guy, I know how he feels." Joey shuddered.

"You should know; you're still wearing the eye-patch from last week!" Duke said. "The guy probably got it way worse than you!"

"...Good point." Joey sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, what are your plans for the Fall Masquerade Ball, guys?" Duke asked.

"I'll be visiting our aunt over the week, so I can't be with you guys this year." Yugi said.

"I'm still finding a fucking costume for the ball." Joey explained. "All the good ones got snatched up when we were over at the mall last weekend. I might not even be there this year."

"Yami, please tell don't me that you have plans too." Duke groaned.

"I don't know..." Yami said. "If any of the damn teachers gives me a project at the last minute, then I can't make it."

"That, and if Amy is available at that time." Duke smirked.

"...Shut up." Yami muttered.

"Speaking of Amy, haven't you noticed that she hasn't been given any assignments by the teachers?" Yugi asked. "She's been helping, but I have never seen her get any tests nor projects."

"Maybe she's in a special program." Duke suggested. "I mean, you don't see Kaiba getting that many projects from the teachers."

"That's because they feared their jobs are on the line if they upset Moneybags." Joey grumbled.

The boys were outside waiting for the rest of the group to come from their classes after the bell rang to signal the first free period of the school day. After the rest of the boys found out about Yami's secret date with Amy, Yami had a hard time trying to answer everything without blabbering out all of the details, since Serenity came to him two days ago after the gala and pleading him not to tell Joey about Amy's arrangements with Seto to be her date that night. The bond between the two was much more stronger than ever, but his feelings for Ayame started to become more complicated since becoming close to Amy herself. The former Pharaoh started to think about how he became attracted to the beauty from the first day they met; what was so mysterious about her that made him feel curious about her personal life?

The Fall Masquerade Ball was the main topic now since it was closing in on the date and apparently Duke wasn't too happy that most of his pals had plans during the week of when the school event was about to begin. Yami was unsure, and they haven't heard anything from both Ryou and Tristan about their plans. Five minutes later, the rest arrived with the exception of Tèa.

"Hey, where did Tèa go? I thought she was with you guys!" Yugi said.

"She was, but once Tèa heard about Yami's secret date with Amy, she stomped off in anger. I think she wanted to find Amy and talk to her." Ryou explained.

"I don't think Tèa likes Amy since she started hanging out with this group." Serenity said. "Do you think that is might become a love war for Yami's heart?"

"No way...!" Duke joked. "Or maybe it can..."

"I don't want to get in the middle of a love war." Joey shuddered. "I'm still scared of that girl Amy, and if I meddled in her love life, she's gonna kill me!"

"I don't think Amy's the killing type." Yami said. "Whatever happens between the two of them is their business; besides, Amy and I are friends."

"You sure, pal?" Tristan asked. "You two became very chatty, and that one date means that you two are starting to become more than friends. From what I heard from a pal of mine that started to pursue Amy, she's looking for a unique guy. General doesn't cut out for her anymore."

"What's so unique about...?" Yugi started, but then turned to Yami with glaring eyes. "Yami...you didn't show Amy your shadow powers, did you?"

Yami sweated bullets on his face; damn, and he was hoping that wasn't brought up upon the end of his first date. Why couldn't it wait until the end of the week? He wanted that part of the date to be kept a secret!

"I had no choice in the matter!" Yami objected. "She was injured and I had to do something to help! Okay, maybe showing my powers wasn't the brightest idea, but I couldn't sit there while she was bleeding!"

"C'mon, Yug'. Amy's starting to become a part of this group." Joey said. "It's best if she does know about Yami's powers; he's been happier since they first met!"

"But, we don't even know about Amy's love life." Yugi said. "I mean, hasn't she been heartbroken before or not?"

Yami wondered about that too. Amy's past love life was shrouded in mystery and not even he knows about her troubled love life. The girl always refused the proposals of the men that pursued her, but why wouldn't she accept them? Could it be that, among all of those men, the ones that did make the cut suddenly changed their mind about the girl herself? But if that was the case, why did she set so many high standards for the perfect guy in her life? And what had become of the men that rejected her heart?

There was so much that Yami revealed to Amy about his secrets, but the secrets that she kept from him were still hidden in the shadows. Did Seto even know about the failures of his childhood friend? And why couldn't Amy speak about the guys that she did become an item with? Did the beauty herself chased them away after learning their true intentions, or did something much worse happen between them?

'Amy's been avoiding me about her personal life for quite some time now. What about the guys that she might have become an item with? I mean, I can understand about the arranged marriages that her parents set up for her, but what happened to those very guys?' Yami thought. 'What became of Amy after those break-ups? But, most importantly, what has become of her view of men? She did say that her love life was never normal, so something truly horrible must had happened to them. I'll talk to her about it, but maybe I should talk to Kaiba as well. He could shed some light on the subject.'

* * *

><p>~Inside the school, within the girls' lavatory...~<p>

Splashing her face with water to wake herself up from the all-nighter that she pulled out yesterday, Amy was already feeling exhausted from her work dealing with all of her projects and upcoming events for her family. Since the charity gala a few days ago, her heart has been racing every time Yami comes straight into her mind. To think that in just three and a half weeks since their first meeting, the spark that she once felt from her first true love was back once more. But, how could she prove that he was absolutely legit about the way he thinks of her? Knowing her failed relationships, taking a man's words for granted was truly hard for Amy, especially if the words were romantically connected to her.

As Amy was about to step out, her eyes spotted what appeared to be a very angry Tèa scowling at her with such menacing intent to find out what was her problem to begin with. The girl never spoke to the brunette female directly, so why is it that Tèa was so angry at her? Amy knew she didn't do anything to her at all; the best option for her now was to get to the bottom of it. For some reason, she thought, this confrontation wasn't going to end well for one of them...at least according to her theory.

Tèa never trusted Amy in the first place; well, for her that is anyway. From the first day that devious, conceited girl of which she first described Amy in her point of view, the two girls were completely distant due to mutual respect. But, Yami started to hang out with the girl almost every single weekend and talking to her when he wasn't around the group. She hated it! Tèa hated the attention that Amy was getting from the man of her dreams! She was going to confront this girl and demand that bitch to back away from her love interest at all costs!

"Okay, Tèa. Tell me what the hell did I do to deserve your hatred." Amy demanded.

"You dare try to come between me and my love interest?" Tèa angrily asked.

"Come again?" Amy redirected, placing her hands in a 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' position.

"He's been so interested in you ever since you two first met!" Tèa shouted. "Not to mention that you, bitch, had the nerve to even take him out on a date without any of his friends knowing about it!"

What date was she talking about...? From the day she first met him...? Ah, so that what's this is about, Amy concluded. Apparently, Tèa wasn't too happy about her and Yami hanging out so much. But, it's been less than a month! It's not like they became lovers after a one-night stand!

"Are you insinuating that me and Yami are becoming much more than friends?" Amy asked. "That's hardly an assumption you should stick by, Tèa."

"A remark like that coming from the Black Goddess? Surely you jest; Yami's been nothing more than a crazed lunatic since we first met." Tèa smirked.

"Prove it, then. When was the last time that Yami became deranged enough to commit a crime?" Amy challenged her.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know!" Tèa chimed. "During Duelist Kingdom, in a duel to find out which one of them was about to face Pegasus, your dear Kaiba was about to throw his own life in order to save Mokuba, but Yami didn't want to lose the duel..."

"...You don't mean...?" Amy gasped.

"That's right; despite the fact that he wanted to help your precious Kaiba, his own agenda pushed him into becoming caring less about his own safety!" Tèa declared. "In fact, back then, the games he played were of life and death. The loser paid with their very lives; even if they were jerks, all of those losers were still innocent people in the end, no?"

It couldn't be, Amy thought. The Yami that she knew dear and well played deadly games of which the people truly died after losing one game to him? Was that a part of him that she didn't knew about him? That deep down inside the man that showed her the unique factor she wanted was actually a sadistic person?

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Tèa echoed. "Yami never told you this, but deep down inside that very heart of his, is a secret that only I know of."

"What are you trying to say...?" Amy said suspiciously.

"Yami's a philanthropist; he's been having one-night stands with women ever since he came back from the afterlife." Tèa lied. "In fact, I'm one of the women he's been with on that lovely list of this."

Now Amy definitely knew that Tèa was trying to get her away from Yami no matter how many lies she told to her. She already knew about the duel in Duelist Kingdom from Seto, which he received a very harsh slap for attempting such a risky move. And the reality of Yami being a philanthropist...yeah, right. He may have been around women, but she never saw him acting so rashly towards them at all. Time to expose the truth to this hating girl, Amy decided.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there's absolutely no way your claims about Yami can become concrete, since you, Tèa, don't have any vital evidence that can prove your claims to what you say." Amy smirked.

"What do you mean...?" Tèa growled.

"I was just pretending to be astonished about the information that you were telling me just now, but all the facts doesn't add up." Amy said. "I already know about the results of that duel way back then, and Yami being that type of a ladies' man isn't his style. You're saying all of these things just so that you can lead me away from him. Are you really gonna start some type of love war between you and me? Over who's going to become Yami's lover?"

"Why you no-good, ungrateful bitch!" Tèa shouted. "Stay away from Yami! He's gonna be my lover and no else is taking him away from me; not anyone, and certainly not you!"

"It's none of our business to interfere of whom Yami decides which of us is gonna be his lover." Amy said. "It could be anyone else other than us two; trying to alter the course of a destined path for love will ultimately alter the course of history itself. I warn you right here and now, Tèa. Try to interfere with Yami's love life again, and you'll pay a very heavy price."

"Funny; a threat coming out of a girl of which thirteen deaths were pinned right on your bloody hands. The Black Goddess can strike again for another cherished life." Tèa chuckled. "What are the chances if I told Yami that being around your mere presence will ultimately end his life?"

"You'll tell him either way; does it matter what happens between the two of us? We're friends, nothing more. If something does ignite between the two of us, it'll be the fated trial of whether to leave his past or turn away from his future." Amy declared. "The only reason you know about that title is because you talked to some of my haters in this very school, right?"

"How did you...?" Tèa stuttered.

"I have the sharpest eyes around; trying to hide secrets from me is an absolute waste of time." Amy answered. "Good day, Tèa."

And with that, Amy left the bathroom through the door, leaving a very furious Tèa punching the mirror with pure fury within her right fist and shattering the mirror to pieces. She didn't care about the shards of glass clinging onto her skin, nor about the blood escaping from the open wounds she had now.

She couldn't believe it! That bitch, Amy, played her from the very beginning! Now, Tèa made herself a very new enemy herself.

Amy Rivers was now a threat to her own future.

'I won't her take Yami away from me; if that fucking bitch thinks that she can get my man with her tactics, she better think again...' Tèa thought sadistically.

* * *

><p>To think that she wanted to confront her about staying away from the guy that clearly wanted to spend time with her was outrageous.<p>

But, some facts she said about him were questionable in her mind.

If he really was such a person, then why? What possessed him to punish the people that threatened society when their demands weren't met?

Amy was outside on the roof, evidently registering what Tèa had told her about Yami's character from the past before becoming the individual that she knows now. Since she had her own secrets to hide from the group, the girl couldn't let anyone know how emotionally unstable she was when it came to romance. Year after year, Amy was the target of unwanted gossip throughout her haters; many had taken a special nickname to preserve the unluckiness that the men in her life met when they became engaged to her...

Black; a color associated with death. A word that she didn't want to hear once more about anyone. Her natural growth made her body become the perfect appearance, but it came with the most horrible curse ever known...a war for her heart.

This wasn't just any war; a war so violent, so competitive...that it took the lives of thirteen men away from her. But the scar that hurts the most out of all of those carved into her heart: the deadly massacre of her true love's body. Her whole body started to tremble, shaking from the memory that she saw when she got to the location of his body. Her temper unleashed itself on ninety-six men, every one of them entering lifelong comas and never forgiving them for what they done. The door opened and her head spun around to see Yami looking at her if something was wrong.

"Skipping class again, huh?" Amy asked. "Not good for your record, if you get my drift."

"Hey, next class that I'm heading to is absolutely boring enough that it'll make you sleep." Yami explained. "It's not like the teacher cares if I'm missing or not. In fact, half of the entire class literally skips his class to deal with whatever the hell they want."

"And that's why most of the people of this generation will never get that far in life." Amy sighed. "They lack structure."

"Very funny..." Yami said sarcastically. "Anyway, I heard from Ryou and Tristan that Tèa was going to confront you about something. What was it all about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"If you must know, she's not too happy about how the both of us had been acting since that very day." Amy explained. "Tèa wanted to start some type of love war, but I literally turned her down."

"Ah, I see." Yami said.

"But...what she said to me got me questioning something." Amy said. "Something that concerns you, Yami."

"What about?" Yami asked.

"About how you were like before you became the person I'm seeing before me now." Amy answered. "Yami, answer to me truthfully. These games of life and death that you play against the guilty...did they really die as a result of losing? Were you truly a sadistic person back then or are you still playing those type of games in secrecy?"

Yami was astonished about the questions that she was asking directly to him about what he was like before he had a change of heart. Most of his friends knew to keep quiet about that part of his life; however, it looked like Tèa wasn't going to let Amy win his heart. Yami even knew about the similarities that she and Ayame share physically and emotionally. He came up to the roof to ask Amy about what was going on in her love life, but that question will have to wait for another day.

"Truth be told...these games that I play, nobody dies from these games. They rather experience it within the psyche part of their visual memories. The game ends after a period of time, but the occurrence of the penalty game still exists to them." Yami explained truthfully. "I was in fact a person that had a sadistic personality, but after hanging around Yugi and my friends, my whole view of people changed to a degree. It never changed of how I deal with those that harm the innocent."

"You're sounding like a vigilante." Amy chuckled. "Still, was this the same way that you treated criminals when you was Pharaoh back then?"

"Of course; we had to make sure that they didn't hurt any other citizens within the vicinity of the kingdom." Yami said.

"I see." Amy said. "Sorry about bringing it up..."

"It's fine." Yami said. "You were bound to ask about in the future, anyway."

"Moving away from this conversation," Amy redirected. "Why did you come up here? Was something on your mind?"

Yami wanted to say that he wanted to talk her about her love life, but he decided to save that type of questioning for tomorrow.

"Nah, just wanted to get away from school for awhile." Yami said.

"You're seriously going to get in trouble for skipping class, trust me." Amy laughed.

"Then throw me into the educational penitentiary." Yami chuckled.

Twenty minutes later, Amy had doze off in the arms of the former Pharaoh, who was looking up into the sky for insight of the path he was taking. Is it really worth the risk to bring Ayame back from the afterlife when Amy has almost every quality that reminded him of the lover that he lost on that fateful day?

"_Yami, a life is a truly precious thing, whether in spirit or physical form. You had to cherish that soul embedded into your body like a priceless treasure. Once it leaves this world, it lives on into the next person and beyond forever. You must remember that you cannot alter the life of someone that you love, even if they remind you of someone from the past..."_

'Ayame...you always had wisdom beyond your years as a ruler of your kingdom.' Yami thought. 'But, sometimes the memories of losing that precious person in your life can change them in more ways than one. I will find a way to bring you back, even if it means crossing into boundaries that no man would dare traverse into...'

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! I thought I had lost it when I tried to think too hard on what to write. Though, this is getting a whole lot quicker to write...probably because I already know how it ends and such.<strong>

**R&R, people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Y.A.R.: Chapter eleven? Man, I didn't expect to get this far in my stories!**

**Amy: Maybe because you haven't been that far to even start with.**

**Y.A.R.: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Seto: It means that you shorten almost every single story to a capacity that you wanted so badly.**

**Y.A.R.: Nobody asked you...Wait a second. Where's Yami?**

**Seto: He caught a cold last week.**

**Y.A.R.: -thinking- I'm screwed. One bad word about Seto and I'm about to head into "lecture" city...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11-Scars of the Heart<em>

_**Things that happened in the past can leave a very open scar in your heart; how can you recover if more than one scar has been carved straight into your very soul?**_

* * *

><p>~Thursday afternoon, at the Kame Game Shop- 3:18 p.m.~<p>

"Finally! We get a week off from school!" Joey cheered. "Those teachers complicate a whole lot of shit every year!"

"Joey, they're just getting rid of some unwanted pests in the classrooms. They didn't want to be in trouble due to health code violations." Yugi explained.

"Who cares, man? No school for a week!" Tristan said. "Though, it didn't help me escape that accursed math test I had this morning!"

"Sucks to be you in that class, Tristan!" Joey laughed.

"Says the one that failed his math class three years in a row!" Tristan countered.

"Oh, you wanna a piece of me, pal?" Joey barked.

"Bring it, man!" Tristan taunted.

"Guys, no fighting in the house!" Yami stated. "Remember what happened the last time you guys fought in here? Grandpa had to be taken into the hospital for that concussion you guys accidentally put on him!"

"We'll settle this later at the arcade!" Joey said.

"Onto other matters," Yugi redirected. "Did you get the chance to ask Amy two days ago about her love life, Yami?"

"Not yet, Yugi." Yami answered. "She did, however, asked me about what I was like back before I changed as a person. Amy heard it from Tèa, and I guess it wasn't the right time to ask her about her love life."

"Sheesh, man." Duke said. "Things aren't gonna go smoothly if you don't know anything about her back-story with all of her relationships. Even if we ask somebody that she knows, they wouldn't tell us anything rather than what they think about her."

"True, but in the end...Amy could end up in a very emotional state that might jeopardize her current mental condition." Yami assumed. "I don't want to cause her any more pain if my theory is accurate enough."

"What do you mean by that, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we don't know what happened to the men in Amy's past that she was arranged to marry in the future. Supposed that the current war for her heart was truly a violent one to see; did all of the men dumped her right after a week of being engaged or something much more horrible happened to them?" Yami presumed.

The boys looked at one another as the questions piled up within their minds. The mere reflection of what happened in Amy's past was still in their minds as they were now at the game shop since their school shut down due to some mishaps that left the building quarantined until further notice. However, Yami was quite worried about asking Amy about this very subject. If he was this fragile when he lost Ayame, what were the chances that the emotional toll that the woman he cherishes as a friend was even greater than what he experienced? Plus, he needed to get some kind of history about the men that were lucky enough to earn the right to her heart.

Yami was really contemplating whether or not on pursuing Amy's background in past relationships. To him, Amy was already a splendidly, but yet very fragile treasure just waiting to be shattered. He could tell of the signs during the date at the gala, and when he got to the door, Yami saw her body shaking to the core. Did Amy's relationships really took a devastating mark on her heart or did these men left her after discovering her temper to be impossible to live with? Until he discovered the truth, Yami would have to confront Amy on the matters.

Fifteen minutes into their little conversation, the door opened to make the guys head downstairs, seeing Ryou and Tèa arriving shortly after their errands were done. Tèa was still furiously angry at Amy in her mind, and she needed to convince Yami that going after the girl wasn't worth it. All she needed to do was to tell him about the rumors that she heard from Amy's female haters and everything would be set into motion.

"You guys are late!" Duke chided. "The Dueling News Network is about to start in a few minutes!"

"Hey, you try having dance class in the afternoon! We'll see how long you'll last in that room for hours!" Tèa argued.

"My uncle was in town today." Ryou explained. "You have no idea how hard it is to get away from him once he starts talking!"

"Anyways, c'mon!" Joey shouted. "I need to know if I made the cut into dueling history!"

"Dude, you never won a single tournament. Why should they report on you when you have no dueling skills to prove their point?" Tristan asked.

"You fucking bastard! You don't even know to play the game at all!" Joey barked.

"And this is coming from the guy who lost his very first and last duel in the Virtual World that Noah built." Duke sighed.

"Why you..." Tristan growled.

"Guys, really, c'mon already!" Yugi panicked. "Let's just find out what they're covering today and then you can argue."

* * *

><p>~Several minutes later...~<p>

As the hour-long program still continued with their broadcast, everyone was getting anxious about the current topic that they were discussing. It appears that for the duration of today and tomorrow, they'll be discussing about dueling prodigies from old and new, including legends that made their way into history. Yami was downstairs in the kitchen trying to prepare a simple recipe that Amy taught over the weekend at his cooking class. At least his grandpa lifted the ban so long as he continued going to those classes. Stepping near the entrance way, Tèa knew that she had to get Yami to question Amy's character himself and most important of all: the results of her past relationships. Yami looked to his left, put the tasting dish on the counter and folded his arms in confusion.

"Don't you think that you bothering me every chance you get is getting a little out of hand, Tèa?" Yami asked.

"Why are you always hanging out with that girl, Amy?" Tèa redirected. "She's nothing but bad news if you continue to go see her!"

"Amy has done nothing to me but offer her insights and friendship." Yami said. "She was even generous enough to teach me how to cook for my own. I just don't understand why you hate Amy, Tèa. She didn't do anything to you, and you're treating her like some criminal."

"But, she is one!" Tèa lied. "You don't even know what happened to all of the men that she's been with over the past several years!"

"But, you barely talked to Amy since you first met her!" Yami countered. "The only time you two ever said anything to each other was two days ago!"

"Then, you truly don't know Amy like you think you do." Tèa said. "Her love life's been covered in blood since she was a preteen."

"What...did you just...say?" Yami stuttered. There was no way that Amy could have...? But, that would mean that his own theory could actually be true!

"This is what I heard from girls that had been in contact in Amy's personal life." Tèa said. "Apparently, once she started puberty, the battle for her heart evolved into a war and a deadly one at that. Every guy that does get the chance to get engaged to her...well, suddenly their lifeless bodies were found hours before the announcement of the engagement. Amy was considered a curse to every man once they lay their eyes upon her body. The girls gave her a nickname: the Black Goddess. In fact, thirteen unlucky men had met their untimely fate just by being near her."

"You-You're wrong! Amy's not the killing type! She's not that kind of person!" Yami denied, adamantly.

"You don't even know that; I'm saying this for your own safety, Yami. Out of concern as a friend, I had to tell you about this unsettling news about Amy's past." Tèa pointed out. "I'm telling you, now. Back away from her, or you'll end up being murdered just like the rest of them."

And with that, Tèa left the former Pharaoh to contemplate on her very words, placing a dark, sinister smirk on her face. She knew that Yami was in the dark about Amy's love life, and taking that into advantage was going much more smoothly than she thought.

'Score one for me, you bitch.' Tèa thought, wickedly.

Back in the kitchen, Yami was distraught about what Tèa said to him about Amy's personal love life. There was no way that the girl he knew for quite a while could harbor such a dark secret. She wasn't the murdering type at all; sure, her temper was truly scary, but that didn't mean it could lead straight into execution. Did it really mean that behind the sweet, maternal girl was actually a sadistic person who was out for blood? The silence broke when the phone started ringing, prompting Yami to pick it up and hear whoever was on the other end. To his surprise, it was the girl in question that Yami wanted to ask about her personal life.

"_**Hey, Yami. Didn't expect me to call, huh?"**_

"Amy? How did you get this number?" Yami asked.

"_**It's pretty obvious when you look in the city directory for phone numbers."**_

"...I see." Yami said.

"_**Sounds like someone got a case of the blues; tell me what's on your mind...Please?"**_

"...I want to talk to you, personally and directly." Yami said, troubled.

"_**Hmm...have you heard of a café called Indigo Flora?"**_

"I think so; it's located at the center of the shopping district in Domino. Do you want to meet there?" Yami asked.

"_**Yeah, because you really sound kind of disturbed about something. Are you sure you don't want to me coming over to the game shop?"**_

"I...want us to talk alone. Privately." Yami stated.

"_**Alright, I'll meet you in about an hour."**_

"See you then." Yami said.

Hanging up the phone, Yami knew he needed to confront Amy about her love life to disperse any doubt lingering in his mind. Back when Ayame was still alive, he asked her if she had any troubles dealing with any other men in her life. His own lover told him back then he was her first ever love, but there were times that when she was standing above the living world, that she saw the violence that was caused over one's very affections. Yami could remember her words very well:

"_My Pharaoh, love itself is a truly complicated issue to deal with. However, I couldn't forgot how many men were fighting for the one that they are smitten with, before they commit the sins that they did. Even though I wasn't there to see them physically, those battles left me a scar that will never heal until the end of time itself. You can say it left me in a very vulnerable state. Yami, heed my words: If someone produces tears, that means that they are at a state that requires a long period of time to heal properly. However, if one has a scar that is permanently carved into their soul, that means that no matter what, they can't be able to move on from what happened, even if they found happiness."_

'Ayame...Do your words of wisdom really mean the truth of when I speak to Amy?' Yami thought. 'You speak of age, yet you and me were practically young lovers before...the day of darkness arrived and took you away from me. Is there a chance in this life that I'll be able to hear your voice once more? I wish there was a chance between me and Amy, but when that chance comes, what will be the outcome of the decision that could decide my fate?'

* * *

><p>It took a lot of time to get to the shopping district at this time of the day, let alone talking to Yugi about letting him leave to meet up with Amy. Yami needed to know the truth from Amy's mouth; if she was trying to hide her love life from him once more, how was he going to trust her again when he revealed so many of his secrets to her? There was also the possibility of asking Seto and Mokuba, but what were the chances of them even telling him anything about their childhood friend's life when they themselves haven't seen her for almost an entire decade since she left Domino? He didn't want to believe Tèa's words since the girl hardly liked Amy since the very first day that she came into their lives.<p>

Once Yami arrived at the café that Amy told him about and where to meet her, a waiter came over and directed him to the exclusive table; openly seated at the other end of the table was no other than Amy herself. It looked like while she was waiting, she helped herself to some treats until he arrived. The pink beauty looked up from her vanilla-raspberry pudding, and noticed that something was completely off when she called an hour ago. Amy didn't know about what was causing Yami any troubles; the guy had no troubles with his family and friends!

As the two sat across from each other, the air was uneasy since neither of them didn't know what was on the other one's mind. Finally, Yami summoned up enough courage in his heart to speak to Amy. He opened his mouth to speak, but met with a spoonful of pudding placed inside his mouth.

"You needed something sweet to relax your body." Amy smiled. "Don't get so nervous over something so big."

"Amy," Yami started. "Please tell me the truth."

"About what, exactly?" Amy asked.

"...Is it true that thirteen men met with death when they were around you?" Yami redirected.

Amy widen her eyes; she didn't expected that topic to come up around this time when they gotten so close in such a short time. Her eyes became shallow, and placed her right hand under her chin, with her expression changing from happiness into sorrow. Yami noticed the transition, and wondered if he really hit a major button inside her heart.

"Tèa told you about it, huh?" Amy inquired.

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but after she told me about your past relationships...I guess you can say that I started to have doubt inside my own heart." Yami explained.

"It didn't matter whether or not she told you about that part of my life. It was bound to come up sooner or later." Amy said. "See, all of those men did die, but only right after they became engaged to me."

Yami was completely shocked about what he was hearing; was Amy actually admitting the truth to him?

"But, why? They didn't deserve to die!" Yami exclaimed.

"You're right; they didn't deserve it." Amy whispered. "All of those deaths; every bloody body that I see with my very eyes, it just becomes one more scar added to that of my already shattered heart."

"A scar...in your heart?" Yami gasped. He realized that Ayame's words were becoming clearer as he listened to Amy clarifying everything that has happened to her in the past years.

"Yes; so many scars carved into my heart, and they rarely have the time to heal properly. But, there is _one_ scar that can never be repaired, no matter what I do to avoid thinking about it." Amy sobbed. "This whole damn love war for my hand in marriage...It's gotten completely out of hand! No man can truly understand the emotional damage that they did to me just because I didn't choose them to be my fiancé. All those dreams that they had; ruined by those fucking selfish idiots! My temper truly grew from all of those tragedies, but even with all of that anger flying out of my body, I can never take a life even if they took one in front of my own eyes. I saw enough bloodshed in my lifetime...I'm sorry. I've forgotten that you lost Ayame back then, Yami."

Her tears kept falling from her face, absolutely shaken from retelling her tale of the lost lives that left her all alone in her very world. Amy didn't want to tell Yami about her true love yet, until she was ready enough to move on. She felt someone holding her body close to his body, helping her calm down with reassurance that made her feel secure and safe. Yami didn't expect that the girl was truly unstable when it came to her love life; to think that in the darkest of nights, she lost so many potential husbands and gained so much hatred on the men that took them away from the living world. He knew that Amy wasn't the killing type, but the fact that she kept her personal affairs from him was understandable. Although Yami told her everything about him, Amy wasn't ready to let any man into her life yet until she was emotionally stable enough to love once more.

"Why did you keep this from me until now?" Yami asked. "I would've helped you recover from the damage within your scar."

"There's _one_ scar that can never be repaired, no matter how long it takes to heal in my heart." Amy whispered. "I didn't want anyone into my love life until I was ready to move on with my life. But, after fiancé number thirteen's crazy kidnapping plot, I haven't been able to find any man that I could trust completely without lying to me."

"What about Kaiba? Mokuba?...Or even, me?" Yami pressed on.

"Those two I can completely trust, and you're full of surprises." Amy said.

"I guess on a romantic level, then." Yami chuckled.

"Does this removes all of your doubts on my relationships of the past?" Amy asked.

"Well, yes...but I know more will come in the future." Yami said. "Why don't we spend the rest of the day here at the café? You need something sweet to relax your body."

"You using my own words to comfort me?" Amy giggled. "Anything sweet will calm my nerves any day."

"Especially when it comes to chocolate." Yami smirked.

Amy puffed her face and pouted; she knew that Yami was going to play the chocolate card.

"There's something I want to ask you, Yami." Amy said.

"Yeah, what about?" Yami said.

"Well...you haven't gotten the chance to be at my home since we started hanging out, right?" Amy asked.

"That's true. You know the way to my place after one visit, but I don't know anything about where you live at." Yami said. "Is there a chance that my friends can come too?"

"Sure; I know very well that they'll love to see how a Rivers go through every day of their lives." Amy said. "Of course, Seto-kun and Mokie are going to be there also since brunch is going to be served at my mansion."

"But, Kaiba would never..." Yami started, but then remembered about Amy and Seto's friendship. "Did you force him to come?"

"The boy needs a day out of that office; Mokie says that he hasn't been able to take his health seriously ever since I left years ago!" Amy sighed. "Even if he looks perfectly fine, I know the truth when I see it with my very own eyes."

"Still, how did you convince him to leave?" Yami asked.

"...I promised Seto-kun that I'll make the dessert that his mother made for him before she passed away." Amy said. "It was a dessert made only on Valentine's Day that he never grew out of, despite the fact that he wouldn't have that same experience every day. But, he cherishes me like a secondary mother, so you can say that the memories never went away."

"I barely knew my mother the moment I was born." Yami said. "So, I guess I can relate to Kaiba in some way..."

"I'm sure that even if you never knew about your mother, she lives within you." Amy spoke softly. "Many women would become devastated when they lose their children, but when they pass on into the afterlife, their spirit lives within the souls of their children."

"This coming from a maternal figure." Yami said.

"C'mon, let's have some sweets added to that our flavored sparkling water." Amy said. "Waiter! Bring this table some more pudding and cheesecake! And throw in some flavored sparkling water!"

As the day came to a close, Yami and Amy became closer than ever, knowing each other's difficulties through their lives.

One knew the trials of endeavoring throughout her love life.

The other was trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart.

Little did each other realized that the mutual feelings they have for each other will soon come into question when the seeds of romance starts to blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! I'm hoping to get something for Valentine's Day soon...or maybe not.<strong>

**R&R, people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y.A.R.: Ack! I'm about to head back into my lazy persona again!**

**Amy: Then, you need to get into Seto-kun's training camp.**

**Y.A.R.: I-I-I-I rather do things at my own pace...! Anyway, let's start Chapter twelve before...**

**Seto: -sadistically smirking- Another **_**student**_** for my class?**

**Y.A.R.: *pointing at Amy* You set me up...!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12-Into One's Life<em>

_**Beyond the gates of the unknown, there lies a lifestyle that many believe was normal...When one offers that chance to enter, will secrets be created or revealed?**_

* * *

><p>~Friday morning, at the Kame Game Shop- 8:24 a.m.~<p>

"What? Seriously? We're going to Amy's expensive mansion at her own expense?" Joey shouted.

"Dude, this is kinda sounding like being invited back into Kaiba's mansion." Tristan said, suspiciously. "And we all know how that ended..."

"I wonder if Amy knows anything about the whole Death-T situation." Yugi inquired.

"Probably not...But, I would bet it'll earn Richboy the punch of his life!" Joey laughed, sadistically.

"You just want to see Kaiba get punched by his childhood friend." Yami groaned.

"Joey, that's so mean!" Serenity whined.

"C'mon! It's not like every day you get to see your worst enemy cower in fear!" Joey argued.

"But still...the matter of seeing Amy's life for an entire day is quite a chance we may never get!" Duke said. "Plus, I wonder what kind of craziness ensues under a household of a Rivers? Not to mention that Yami here might get lucky and earned another date."

"Duke, I'm warning you..." Yami threatened, shaking his fist in Duke's face.

"Woah, easy man!" Duke panicked. "I don't want to go into the Shadow Realm like Joey did way back then!"

"Stop reminding me, Dice Boy!" Joey shouted. "I still have nightmares of those times!"

"I forgave you after I learned the truth back then!" Yami groaned.

After learning about Amy's past relationship history during his meeting with her, Yami was quite happy to see the girl that filled his thoughts almost every single day inviting him and his friends to her mansion for a visit. Although many of them were still pressing onto him about what Amy said to him about her love life, Yami told them that she wasn't ready yet to go back into the dating world but kept quiet about the darkness that lurked within her story. He felt absolutely bad about pushing the question of Amy's love life, but Yami needed closure on the subject, hoping that he might help the girl recover the shards of her broken soul.

It was the second day of their short vacation from school, and the group thought that they needed a change of scenery along with pace to their routine. Many of them wanted to find out about Amy's current life since she came back to Domino, some of them thought that her family was just as normal as the rest of them or maybe as crazy as the rest of their own lives. Yami wished that somehow...visiting Amy's lifestyle could answer some of the questions that he thought in his mind. There was also the fact that he still was trying to find the answers to bring Ayame back; maybe he could find something within the writings of his people.

"So, when are we going over to her mansion?" Yugi asked. "Amy must be pretty busy with her lessons and such today."

"We should go over there right now." Yami said. "Amy may be a very busy person, but that hasn't stopped her from socializing or anything. In fact, she said that brunch was going to be served over there."

"What? Amy's cooking for us? I wonder how good her food is." Joey questioned.

"Let's head over there; do you at least know the address of where the mansion is, Yami?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not stupid enough to forget it, Tristan." Yami answered. "It'll take us about an hour to get there by train. Amy told me that it's not that far from the city, but very far from all the special schools around there."

"And I'm pretty sure it must be close to Richboy's mansion, that's for sure." Joey muttered.

"Hey, what about Tèa?" Yugi inquired. "We should all go together as a group."

"Considering how her and Amy's relationship is going, I don't think that inviting Tèa would improve their friendship." Yami said. "In fact, Tèa hasn't been too keen with Amy being in this very group. The only time they ever spoke to each other was three days ago."

"...Maybe in the future, Tèa might begin to like Amy for who she is." Ryou said.

'I don't know about that. I mean, something tells me that some kind of rivalry or hatred is bound to set into one of those girls. Tèa's been constantly flirting with me since I got back, but then I've been hanging out with Amy almost every day.' Yami thought. 'I might as well see what's up with this whole vendetta that Tèa has against Amy.'

* * *

><p>~About two hours later, en route to the Rivers' Mansion- 10:12 a.m.~<p>

"Sheesh! The nerve of that conductor making the wrong switch onto the wrong track during the morning rush!" Joey complained.

"Says the one who fell asleep and made us take another train just to get your sorry ass!" Duke countered.

"Not now, guys." Yami groaned. "Save all the arguing for when we get back home. You don't want Amy's wrath set upon your bodies, now do you?"

"I-I-I rather jump into a raging river than get punched by her again!" Joey stammered.

After an hour setback due to one of them oversleeping through the ride, taking another train just to get him and one back to their original stop, the group finally was about two blocks away from Amy's mansion. Many of them were really wondering about how Amy deals with her family; others were wondering how she handles life itself. Yami was quite intrigued about the invite, but he questioned how Amy deals with all the men around the vicinity. Knowing how rich people are with their privacy, she probably had security set up in case of intruders.

Apparently they weren't the only ones visiting the pink-haired girl on this very day; her own childhood friend and his little brother were already standing in front of the security gate waiting for approval to enter. Seto didn't like the fact that Amy forced him out of work just to visit her, but the mere thought of her anger coming out on him shook his body to the core. Back then when they were kids, Amy wasn't physically temperamental with anybody, but apparently circumstances have changed and now Seto feared if he disappointed his childhood friend, she'll start to cry...an emotion he promised never to do to her again.

When the group got to the gates, Joey was the first to get irritated by the fact that his enemy just happened to be here as well. Seto and Mokuba turned around, with the heartless CEO folding his arms in annoyance. As if the day couldn't get any worse as it is for him...

"Richboy, why the hell are you here?" Joey asked, angrily.

"Hmm, let's see...I was invited here, you dumbass!" Seto retorted.

"Please, guys! No fighting, today of all days!" Yugi pleaded. "Remember, you guys don't want to set Amy off, now do you?"

The two backed off quickly; the last thing they needed was a furious woman beating the crap out of them and shredding off whatever dignity they have left.

"You two are here for brunch, huh?" Yami asked.

"That, and Mommy wanted to announce something!" Mokuba cheered.

"Mommy?" Everyone chorused confusingly.

"He's referring to Amy." Seto said. "Mokuba knows her since he was a baby, and because she was the only female around his whole life, he started calling her 'Mommy'."

"You know she ain't your real mom, right?" Tristan asked.

"I know that!" Mokuba said. "But, Mommy was the closest thing I had to my own mother."

"Aww..." Serenity sighed. "That's so sweet, yet sad."

_SCREEECH!_

"What the hell was that?" Joey shouted.

"Move it, buster!" a woman shouted.

"Wait a second...I know that inconsiderate, sarcastic voice when I hear it." Joey said.

"Hey, Serenity! Long time no see, huh?"

"Mai! You're back!" Serenity smiled.

Five minutes after everyone gathered around, a blue car skidded into a very hard stop, almost hitting the whole group and out comes Mai Valentine, the blonde woman that everyone knows that Joey has feelings for, expect for the dunce that is absolutely blind to it. The female duelist was in town for quite some time and somehow past our group while heading into uptown streets. Though, why they were here in front of this particular home sparked her curiosity, especially since she hasn't seen them since the whole Dartz fiasco. Mai narrowed her eyes to see if she was seeing double, but apparently she didn't know about Yami returning back into the living world.

Yami didn't like the way that Mai was staring at him, but he was starting to get uneasy from her stares...literally.

"Why are there two Yugi's?" Mai asked.

"Don't you know all the stuff we told you about when everyone was at Egypt?" Joey redirected.

"...Oh, you're that Pharaoh they were talking about!" Mai chimed. "Why aren't you in the afterlife?"

"He got a second chance at life, and afterwards found the woman of his dreams!" Duke said.

"Guys..." Yami warned.

"Take it easy, man!" Tristan said. "We all know what happens when you get mad..."

"Hey, Mai." Serenity said. "Are you here on local business or just browsing around?"

"Darling, I go where the wind takes me!" Mai said. "Though, something in my heart told me to come back here. Now, why is everyone piled up in front of the Rivers' Estate? And where's Tèa? She sure would love to see me after all this time passing by!"

"Oh, Amy invited us to her house, and Tèa didn't want to hang out with her." Yugi said. "Those two have hit some rough patches lately."

"Another female added to her already growing hate club this soon?" Mai sighed. "Girl's got it harder than the rest of us, that's for sure."

"Why do you say that, Mai?" Serenity asked.

"Truth be told, I met Amy several times during my years of youth." Mai explained. "Once she turned eleven, everything just went out the window for her normal routine. In fact, I saw one newspaper in Russian and it had Amy in the center, with nearly every male either covered in blood or absolutely unconscious. Surprisingly, all of them survived whatever hit them hard, but all went into a very long coma. Nobody knew what sparked this kind of violence, but apparently it ties to one of Amy's dead fiancés."

"Wait...back up one second. Did you say 'dead' fiancés?" Ryou asked.

"I thought you guys already knew about Amy's past love troubles." Mai said confusingly.

Everyone in the group, except the Kaiba brothers, turned to Yami with glaring eyes, but the former Pharaoh turned to the other way with his back facing the group. He wanted to keep that part of Amy's love life a secret! They weren't ready to learn the full truth of how unstable Amy truly is; especially since the girl was already healing from her former love interests. The many circumstances surrounding the girl's love life and how her view of the men pursuing her was something he didn't want to discuss with the group yet, though having Mai reveal that part of Amy's life was now starting to put the spotlight on him...again. Luckily, the speaker came on with one of the many butlers questioning who was at the gate.

"_Please, state your business as to why you are here."_

"Umm...this is Yami Mutou. Amy invited me and my friends here for brunch today." Yami said.

"_...Very well, but please, do not upset the missus' pet when you're entering."_

The gates opened up and once they entered into the estate somewhere close to a quarter of the way in, a very unsettling, but menacing growl lifted itself into the air, sending many of them in trembling fear.

"Joey, was that your stomach?" Tristan asked, hoping that it was his best friend's appetite.

"I wish it was, man..." Joey said, uneasily.

_ROAARR!_

Their eyes set upon a cat, but this one was a huge one! Dark orange fur with grayish stripes stepped closer with intimidation in it's eyes, and apparently it was looking for a big meal to eat. Mokuba hid behind his brother, Joey and Tristan held each other, Yugi was too shaken to even move, Serenity held onto Mai, who was holding herself in her own arms, and Yami wanted to hide straight in the bushes. What kind of security did Amy have anyway? Were dogs officially out of the question or weren't permitted on the grounds?

"N-N-N-N-N-Nice k-k-k-k-kitty..." Everyone stuttered.

"Rosey! What did I tell you about scaring my guests?" a female chastised, shouting at the huge cat, which turned and ran over the girl.

"Mommy, run away!" Mokuba cried.

But to everyone's surprise, the huge cat held onto Amy's shoulders and licked her face. Everyone had a 'WTF' look on their face; how is it that cat responded to her like she was its' master?

"Now, you know very well that your lunch is coming up soon. But, just to be on the safe side, here's a good fresh leg of zebra." Amy cooed. "Now, be a good girl and head on back to the rest of the group. I'll have Charleston deliver those hippo steaks you love."

The cat obeyed, grabbing her food and went back to her place, while the group breathe in heavily. They almost became chow had it not been for Amy! Though, Amy had a different set state of mind. She thought her butlers warned them about Rosey, but apparently they weren't descriptive enough.

"I thought that my butlers warned you about Rosey." Amy said.

"What's with the lion, Amy?" Duke shouted. "You trying to get us killed or what?"

"First of all, Rosey's a liger, not a lion. Didn't you guys see the faintly gray stripes on her back? And secondly, dogs are so old century. Why not go bigger and much scarier with a cat; a huge no less." Amy explained. "Besides, Rosey and the rest of the security animals scare the crap out of my unwanted suitors should they ever pass my security systems."

'Well, that explains a LOT.' Everyone thought.

"Mommy!" Mokuba cheered.

"Mokie, sweetie! How was your week, darling?" Amy chimed. "Seto-kun didn't give you any trouble, now did he?"

"It was the other way around, Amy." Seto said.

"Mokie, you didn't go on another sugar rush again, now did you?" Amy chided.

"Maybe, but I wanted some excitement in that office!" Mokuba explained. "It's always dreary in that room!"

"Boy, I told you that you're on a sugar-free diet! You know how you get when you consume too much sugar..." Amy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I'll try harder..." Mokuba sniffled.

"Aww, don't cry, sweetie. Mother's always proud of anything that you do." Amy said, softly.

"Umm, about the brunch..." Yami inquired.

"Don't worry; things are being set up in the back. Why don't you guys come in already before any more of my security animals hunt you down like criminals?" Amy proposed.

"Fair enough...!" Everyone said.

* * *

><p>~Inside the Rivers' Estate...~<p>

It was probably the most decorative mansion they had been to, despite the fact that everything was kind of odd-looking when it came with home accessories. The group had to admit that Amy's family was just as normal as any other family...

But, that thought went straight out the window when they became swamped by thirteen of Amy's cousins; some of them even jumping on their backs. Joey, Tristan, Yami, and Duke tried to contain the little scampers, but they were too energetic to even calm down. Mokuba tried to contain his laughter, as well as Serenity and Ryou. Seto wanted to get two of them off his trenchcoat, which they were playing peek-a-boo with. Yugi collapsed on the floor since becoming too dizzy from the spinning game that he was forced into, and Mai stood against the wall to prevent any more damage to her already ruined boots. How many family members did Amy even have? The sound of heels clicking got the kids' attention and every one of them sat in a theater-like position, and Amy reentered the room.

Seto knew how Amy responded with kids when her eyes transitioned into her motherly personality; the many times that he got into trouble when they were kids wasn't the best memories, but every one of them were learning experiences that he would never forget. If she was the authority figure in his life, Seto wondered how she deals with her family when she was home.

Yami couldn't believe that all of the kids that calmed down the moment that Amy entered into the room. He thought that Amy commanded fear into the kids; however, the way that she acted around Mokuba was starting to wonder if Amy was truly a gifted mother-to-be in the future. Starting to remember if Ayame ever cherished his very own son like her own, Yami envisioned the future if he chose to leave his past, but his heart wouldn't desert the woman he loved so deeply.

Amy already knew how her cousins reacted if there were any guests of hers visiting the mansion when they got the chance. Of course, this was all a routine to keep the unlikable suitors away and mostly to drive them crazy enough to leave. Every one of them recognized the condition of Amy's mental status; they wanted to make sure that no one else upsets their niece more than she already was.

"Kids, you know not to bother my guests when they're visiting." Amy chided.

"We thought that they were trying to persuade you to marry them!" the kids chorused.

"If that was the case, then why aren't any of them showing me an engagement ring right now?" Amy asked.

"We were testing them!" the kids declared.

'More like annoying us...' Everyone who was involved with the kids thought, bitterly.

Amy looked into the group's eyes and knew what they were thinking. It's one thing not to mess with her, but talking about her family was a whole different story.

"Just because my cousins went crazy on you doesn't give you the right to bad-mouth them in your minds." Amy chastised.

"H-H-H-How did you...?" Everyone stuttered.

"Have you guys forgotten already? I have the sharpest eyes around; hiding anything from me is nothing more than a waste of your words." Amy said.

One of the many butlers and maids enter the room, looking for thirteen cousins that tried to skip away on their lessons while spending time over at their niece's place.

"There you are, you little whippersnappers. Try to escape your lessons while in the missus's home? Your parents won't tolerate any misbehavior while you're here."

"Aww, but..." the kids whined.

"Children, please attend to your lessons for today. I'll bake you guys a very special cake when everyone's finished. And if you do really well, I'll call up the tutors to give you a day off. Sounds fair enough, don't you think?" Amy smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" the kids agreed, and left with the butler, while the maid stayed behind to talk to Amy herself.

"Yes, how do you do, Adrian? Your cold seems to have passed by greatly these past couple of weeks." Amy said.

"Thanks to your exceptional care, Ms. Rivers. I'm here to inform you that brunch shall be served soon. Shall I escort your guests to the backyard?"

"By all means, Adrian. Is the food ready to be served?" Amy asked.

"Yes; the chefs will bring it when everyone is readily acquainted."

* * *

><p>The backyard was quite a heavenly garden, much to Amy's blessing to have the maids share the whole land to do whatever they wanted and it paid off to many of them, for it provided them the tranquility when they were on their days off from work. The pool area was large enough for a swimming race, and the patio was recently renovated to accommodate business and normal gatherings for brunch during the spring months, and summer parties. Everyone was seated across the outdoor table and was awaiting for the banquet to be delivered.<p>

"Wow, nice backyard Amy!" Serenity said.

"Having the maids have their ideas spreaded around this space truly made everyone happy." Amy said. "My family treats our staff as family too, so their well-being is our top priority for them to perform at top condition."

"Anyways, did Moneybags here tell you about Dea-Yeowch!" Joey yelped.

"Huh?" Amy said.

Joey glared at Seto, who was looking the other way. He knew he felt a sharp kick to the knee when he started to open his mouth; looks like someone didn't want a certain woman to know that part of his life. Yami sweat-dropped at the sudden reaction to Joey's question. He knew that his rival wanted to keep some things away from Amy, but this might be one of those times that it cannot be avoided.

"Repeat that question again, and this time slowly." Amy ordered.

"Did any one of your pals tell you about De-Ouch!" Joey yapped.

"Mokie, please stop kicking Joey. If he says anything uncomfortable, I'll punch him for you." Amy chided.

"But, he's already saying uncomfortable!" Mokuba complained.

'Something tells me that those two don't want Amy knowing about that theme park that Kaiba designed to kill all of us.' Yugi thought. 'She'll literally tear them apart.'

"Anyways, you said some something about an announcement, Amy." Serenity said. "Didn't you want to say something to us or...?"

"Actually, I have two things to say." Amy clarified. "One is that I'm planning to get back into my dueling mojo next week."

"Really, Mommy?" Mokuba asked. "You're getting back to being the best duelist there is?"

"You can't serious, are you, Mokuba?" Tristan redirected. "Yugi and Yami are the two best duelists right here on this planet!"

"Mommy is the best duelist, period!" Mokuba declared.

"Stop it, Mokie. You're making me blush." Amy giggled.

"And what's this second thing you wanted to say to us?" Ryou asked.

"Be prepared to be surprised when the school is reopened next week." Amy said. "That's all I'm gonna to say to you guys."

Everyone was confused about the words that Amy just said; what did she mean by being surprised about what happens in Domino High when they returned there next week?

Yami was actually curious about Amy's dueling history. The girl was a duelist like he was? But, since he never saw her play, he had no idea how good the woman of his interests was. Maybe one day when the chance arises, he'll duel her to determine if Amy's strength surpasses his own or not.

The food arrived with everyone rubbing their hands together to dig into the spread, though Amy started to doubt if they could handle her cooking without going berserk for more.

"Did you two warn them about my cooking?" Amy asked the Kaiba brothers.

"Nope." Seto and Mokuba responded.

Well, this was going to be a long afternoon. But, when school starts again, all of them will be absolutely surprised about what will transpire in the upcoming months.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! I got a whole lot of new chapters to write up, and I think I may need vacation time from work to deal with that. And I can't believe that I'm going this far for one story. I always stop midway when I'm writing!<strong>

**R&R, people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Y.A.R.: *breathing in heavily* I never thought this moment ever happens...I went past the usual number of chapters that I write!**

**Amy: This is also chapter thirteen, the midway point of the story.**

**Y.A.R.: That's right! And thanks to some of the dueling stories that I have read throughout the years, I'm finally confident enough to write a dueling chapter!**

**Amy: Now all you just need to do is research Yami's cards and you're all set.**

**Y.A.R.: Hmm, I'll just make some notes and use those cards when constructing Yami's deck.**

**Yami: Just make sure that I'm not weak when dueling.**

**Y.A.R.: Like I would do that to my dream husband! 'Sides, you're playing the high-tactics that everyone suspects you to; I created Amy to be...well, much more experienced than you are.**

**Seto: Let's start this stupid chapter before you get too deep into details.**

**Y.A.R.: It's not stupid!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13-Sensei and Student<em>

_**Sometimes you considered your rivals to be the toughest people you faced; what are the chances that the person closest to them is also the teacher towards their own skills?**_

* * *

><p>-Five days later...-<p>

~Wednesday morning, at Domino High: first study period- 9:23 a.m.~

"Sheesh, when is the shitty teacher coming back?" Tristan asked. "I mean, putting us into study period in the morning is absolutely insane!"

"I know; I'm already starving!" Joey complained.

"Didn't you guys just eat breakfast not too long ago?" Ryou asked.

"Hey, has anyone seen Amy since we came back?" Yugi asked. "I mean, she told us that we should be surprised when we get back to school. Why isn't she in class?"

"Other than Yami going to her cooking classes on the weekend, I don't know." Duke said. "Besides, Amy's been doing all that stuff for the bastards in this school. Maybe she's doing another errand."

"Who cares about Amy? So long as she's not here to fucking bother us anymore." Tèa snarled.

"You know, Tèa...you should really give Amy a chance once in a while." Tristan said. "I know you don't like her, but at least try to be friendly with the girl."

"Not in a million years!" Tèa snapped back at Tristan.

"Well, I tried." Tristan sighed.

"Man, I want more of Amy's cooking right now!" Joey groaned. "I can't believe that Richboy and Mokuba get to eat that food for years!"

"But, she literally had to restrain us from going too berserk for her food. Kaiba and Mokuba must have eaten it so often that they have self-control over their actions." Yami said.

"Finally talking, eh?" Joey said. "You've been out of it for quite some time now. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just thinking how strong of a duelist Amy really is." Yami said. "I mean, all of us were surprised that she was considered a legend back then when she was a kid."

"I know; someone defeating Pegasus before we did suggest that Amy's really an opponent that could challenge us to our limits." Yugi agreed.

"I bet she got lucky on those last few draws and let Pegasus have it!" Joey said. "I can beat her without breaking a sweat!"

"I highly doubt that." Duke said.

It was a new week of school as our favorite group came back, though most of them weren't happy to come back to their dungeon of hell. Yami was still in thought about what he learned about Amy's dueling history over the course of the week. According to the information given by the reporters for the special story they were showing, the pink-haired girl was considered a prodigy winning duel after duel with an undefeated record. But, for some unknown reason, Amy was placed on dueling probation and her record remained untouched. Yami wondered what happened to cause the probation to be established, but maybe he might save that question for when the time was right.

It appears that another person of the group ran straight into a dilemma as she was running in the halls get into the classroom without the teacher noticing that she was missing. Serenity had to rush home to get the disks and books needed to continue her project with the brunette CEO; the girl had barely any time to finish her part of the project since Joey literally went crazy on her since finding out that she went with Seto to the charity gala that Amy was hosting. Praying that the teacher forgot to do attendance, Serenity slides the door with the group looking at her.

Seto was also wondering where his childhood friend was; the pink beauty was nowhere to be found, and yet he knew that she was planning something when she told them about the unusual surprise that they'll be expecting when they get back to school. He had been busy with the latest projects with Kaiba Corp., along with entering in the finishing codes for his part of the project he was handed down with Serenity, but the girl hasn't called him about the progress she made. Seto would get the chance when the auburn-haired girl slides the door opened, catching in air from all that running.

"-huff, huff- Please tell me that the teacher forgot to do attendance this morning!" Serenity panted.

"Lucky for you, there was a substitute teacher today!" Duke said.

"Thank heavens! Mom would have a super fit if I was ever late to class!" Serenity said.

"Wheelerette, I believe you own something of our project in computer class." Seto reprimanded.

Serenity clasped her hands in a praying position. "Please let me borrow your laptop; Joey's been hounding me for the past several days without end! I haven't had a chance to enter the finishing codes in the program!" Serenity pleaded.

"That's because I found out that you went with fucking Richboy to that damn charity gala, and Yami also kept that a secret from me!" Joey bellowed.

"Whaaaaat?" Tristan and Duke screeched. "Serenity, please tell me it isn't true!"

"Amy set the arrangements up, not me!" Serenity squeaked. "Besides, she knew that Joey wouldn't dare come to the gala without setting her off!"

"Yami, you knew that Kaiba went out with Serenity that night?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Serenity begged me not to tell Joey about it; she knew how he would react if he found out!" Yami stated.

"And yet another damn secret you forgot to tell us, Yami. How many more secrets do you have kept under that rough skin of yours?" Tèa sneered.

"Well, someone's in a bitchy mood this morning." Yami scoffed.

"Yo! The teacher's coming back!"

With that announcement, everyone ran back into their seats, with the teacher entering the classroom with a serious, yet stoic look plastered on his face. Whatever made him mad was rushing through the class's minds. Slapping the ruler on the podium, the teacher got the attention of the class, hopefully to deliver some information to most of the clueless idiots in the room.

"I have some important news to pass onto you miscreants..." the teacher started.

"Ahem..." Seto mock-coughed.

"And that to you, Mr. Kaiba. As you young people know, this growing trend of the card game Duel Monsters is spreading like wildfire in a forest. In order to establish some ground on this uprising development, Domino High will be experimenting a first-class teaching of the game itself." the teacher explained.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sensei...most of us already know how to duel!" Joey stated.

"That's the understatement of the century." Seto muttered.

"What did you say, Richboy?" Joey shouted.

"Silence! The teacher for this class already knows that; she said that she needed veteran duelists to teach the beginners that don't know the basics." the teacher said.

'A woman is teaching us Duel Monsters...but, where is Amy? She hasn't shown up since this morning. Plus, she ended her weekend cooking classes early. I wonder why?' Yami thought.

"Where's the teacher that's gonna teach us, man?" Duke asked.

"Not in this room, you delinquent. Most of us teachers want to keep our sanity away from such childish games to keep teaching you the foundations of life itself!" the teacher proclaimed.

"What sanity? Every one of you jerks in this school is already insane!" Tristan joked.

The class laughed at Tristan's little joke, and the teacher didn't take it too well.

"Taylor, detention after school!" the teacher announced.

"Aww, c'mon man! This is like my twentieth detention this year!" Tristan whined.

"Anyways, you better take that remark back, Mr. Taylor, because the teacher who's covering the lesson is someone who you know all too well. You'll meet her in the designated classroom down the hall to your left on the third floor." the teacher said. "Study period is now over; get to that class to meet your new teacher."

"Yes, Sensei..." the class chorused.

* * *

><p>~En route to their next class... 10:24 a.m.~<p>

The group was wondering who was teaching them the game as they made their way towards the classroom, and several of them were anxious about learning the game itself. Once they arrived, everyone was wide-eyed at the sight of the room itself; computers built straightly into the desks, space wide enough to construct a duel, and cards stacked in piles placed into color coordination. Everyone sat down in anticipation about who the teacher was.

The group was starting to have their doubts on who the teacher was; it could be one of their former enemies or someone who might have a grudge against Yami. Nobody knew what to expect when the door opened to reveal Amy wearing a navy blue suit with a white blouse, with white pumps clacking on the floor and alerting everybody to see the pink beauty walking over to the podium. Though, the group was confused; why was Amy dressed like that when they were supposed to wait for their new teacher?

Amy had a stoically look placed on her face, but mentally she was laughing. It looks like the group hasn't realized that she was their new teacher until they get the classroom at Domino University ready for the new school semester next year. Oh, how she was going to enjoy this...though she wished those boys would stop drooling over how she looks!

"Hey, Ames! Why are you dressed like that?" Joey asked. "Goin' to some kind of interview?"

"Haha, very funny, Joey." Amy chuckled sarcastically.

"So, do you know where the teacher's coming?" Duke asked.

"You're looking at her." Amy replied.

"W-W-W-Whaaaaat? You're the new teacher?" everyone chorused.

"Well, that explains why Amy hasn't gotten any assignments from the teachers." Yugi whispered to Ryou.

"Do you think that the class is going to listen to her?" Ryou redirected lowly.

"Factor in that temper of hers, definitely." Yugi answered.

"Hey, do you two have something to share?" Amy barked.

"No, Amy!" Ryou said.

"It's Ms. Rivers, you know." Amy corrected. "As everybody knows, this is a prototype class to ensure teaching of the card game Duel Monsters. My class rules are way different than the rest of them. I don't tolerate tardiness, insolence, back-talking, laziness, and sloppy work. I will be very strict on your progress, and anybody who tries to cheat in this class will be punished under the full extent of my laws."

"Don't you mean the city laws?" Ryou asked.

Amy slammed her hand down on the podium, shattering it into pieces and startling the class itself. Course, many of them already knew Amy's anger and never dared cross that line, including Joey. He already felt her wrath not too long ago, and the faint sight of the black eye was still there on his face.

"Never mind." Ryou squeaked.

"Now, before I assign the veteran duelists to the beginners, the computer desks in front of you are programmed with fixed timed duels problems that you need to solve. You have twenty minutes to solve as many as you can, and then, depending on the score I'll assign partners." Amy directed. "There are levels from one to five, raising the difficulty depending on which level you start at. Hopefully, most of you know the basics. If not, we got a long way to go for this class."

"Aren't there others that are taking this class?" Tristan asked.

"No, the school decided that too many students taking this course can create a massive distraction in operating with the student body society." Amy clarified.

'Figures that the bastards wanted to have a small crowd.' Yami thought. 'But, I can't believe that Amy's serious about teaching us. Though, she's scaring us with her temper...'

"Seto, you already know my rules, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Of course, but you won't exempt me from the qualifying exam, am I right?" Seto redirected.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Joey interrupted. "Richboy, you went through Amy's coaching of this game?"

"In terms of superiority, Amy's my Sensei when it comes to Duel Monsters. I'm just her student." Seto said.

"Ehhh?" the class chorused. "The Seto Kaiba is a rookie?"

"WAS a rookie. Get your facts straight!" Seto barked.

"Silence!" Amy shouted. "Now, get to your exams before I give you the worst detention of your very lives!"

"Yes, Sensei!" the class said, already terrified of her anger.

Yami was absolutely focused on his duel problems, but his mind was thinking about the close relationship that his rival share with the woman that he felt affection for in his heart. To think that Seto was taught by a person a year younger than he was made him think that Amy was really a very calculating duelist capable of defeating even the strongest duelists. But, if that was the case, why didn't she come home earlier from what she was doing and participated in Battle City? If they went head-to-head against each other, it would have been the most intense duel he ever faced in his duel career. Maybe, Yami thought, that Amy really cherished family the most in her life and was helping to reconnect with her family.

Amy tried to calm down after her rage let out on its' own and made her students afraid of her, but what difference did it make anyway? When she taught Seto the basics of Duel Monsters when they were kids in the year that the game was introduced, Amy was super strict on her lessons and whenever Seto got something wrong, she smacked him with a paper fan on his head and pointed out the errors that he made on his moves. Still, to see him improve over such a long time from the day she left Domino made her feel proud as a sensei. Now, she thought, is to start making plans for the next several months.

Tèa thought that having Amy as a teacher can help her win Yami's heart now; the mere fact that teachers and students were forbidden to have a relationship made her feel absolutely pleased, assuming that devious wench she called Amy wasn't going to pull a rug right out from under her feet. The female brunette wanted the former Pharaoh all to herself; Tèa wanted that same connection that Yami had when he was with Ayame back in ancient times! But, she couldn't piece together why Yami was hanging around Amy almost every day instead of being around the group. Tèa hated it the attraction that the pink adolescent was getting from her love interest! It agitated her to no end that her friends were even accepting her as a part of this group; they only knew Amy for about two months!

"Alright, class!" Amy announced. "Your time is up, with your scores automatically picked up and recorded into my tablet. Based on these statistics, I'll now decide which veteran will be paired up with the beginner of my choice. Veterans, you'll stay with your partner until they cleared up to being a level three duelist. Beginners, it is your responsibility to listen to every word that the veterans say to you. Now, I will begin the match-ups. When you hear your name, veterans, you'll be given the partner of whom you are to train for the next several months."

'Geez, I hope I get my sis. There's no way that I'm letting any of these bastards lay a finger on her.' Joey thought.

'Oh, please, let me get Yami. Then, I can make all the moves to make him forget about that bitch Amy!' Tèa thought cruelly.

"Duke Devilin, your partner is Rei Nyoko." Amy said.

"You mean Barrette Girl?" Duke asked.

"You got a problem...?" Amy snarled.

"Uh...nope, not a thing!" Duke yipped.

"Yugi Mutou, your partner is Daisuke Takane." Amy declared.

"Seems fair." Yugi said.

"Ryou Bakura, your partner is Mari Waters." Amy went on.

"How did Ryou even pass the exams?" Tristan whispered.

"Even I don't know how." Joey whispered back.

"Joey Wheeler, your partner is Katy Sanders." Amy continued.

"Oh c'mon!" Joey shouted.

"Do NOT make me punch you again, Joey!" Amy threatened.

"Eep! I'll stay quiet!" Joey squeaked.

"Yami Mutou, your partner is Koji Hayake." Amy carry on.

"You can't be serious!" Tèa barked.

"Who's the teacher here? Every decision is final; no exceptions, no exchanges!" Amy clarified. "Seto Kaiba, your partner is Serenity Wheeler. Tèa Gardener, your partner is Sara Rhuraksi..."

And with announcing everyone else with their partners, the bell for the next class rang and left everyone planning a whole lot of spending to do for their decks along with spare cards to modify should they be surprisingly tested on their knowledge. Most of them were not happy with the arrangements of their partners, but were so terrified of Amy's temper that they let it slide in their minds.

* * *

><p>~Up on the roof, several minutes later...~<p>

"I can't believe that you're our new teacher!" Yami said explicitly. "Does this means that our relationship is only strictly to being teacher and student now?"

"Technically, this class is only temporary until they finished renovating the building over at Domino University for dueling teaching certification. I'm not teaching all my life; I have a dueling career that I want to resume to challenge myself to the highest level." Amy clarified.

"Guess that means there's a chance we could still be friends." Yami said. "Say, were you really that strong that you taught Kaiba how to duel years ago?"

"The boy's a quick learner, but sometimes he underestimates his opponents when he gets the edge over them." Amy said. "Seto-kun's always looked up to me as a fierce rival; he told me that when he's good enough to beat the competition, he'll challenge me to a duel to walk away from my shadow. But, I taught him everything he needs to know! And even with the tactics he comes up with his computer, Seto-kun's an open book."

"Wow, you're really tough to beat, huh?" Yami asked.

"I just find myself trying to challenge myself in different courses throughout my life." Amy said. "And you have got to stop cutting classes; it's not good for your grades, you know."

"Not until they hires sensible people in this hellhole." Yami huffed.

"You know, you're quite cute when you get all pouty." Amy giggled.

Yami blushed bright red from Amy's comment. Soon after Amy's class ended, Yami headed straight to the roof to skip his next class, but found the pink girl leaning against the door smirking and already knew where he was heading. The routine for them was starting to get predictable for the both of them, but it was quite alright to Amy. Clouds started to gather, then one drop fell onto Yami's face and then another, soon turning into a heavy downpour and making the two of them going back indoors to avoid the rain. The speakers rang up as the principal began to address the weather.

"_**Ding-dong! Attention, students. The weather report has reported a severe alert for this weather with flooding within certain areas of the city. As a result of this bizarre event, school will end earlier than usual so that everyone can get home safely."**_

"Crap, I didn't bring my umbrella with me." Yami said.

"Does Yugi have any plans after school?" Amy asked.

"I'm pretty sure that those plans are ruined now." Yami chuckled. "But, why are you asking about it, Amy?"

"I can give you two a ride back home in my car." Amy replied. "If, that's okay with you guys."

"Sure, why not?" Yami said.

"That's great! Meet me in the front of the school in about ten minutes." Amy said. "Oh, and be ready for a grand surprise."

Yami was astonished about Amy's sudden words about her next surprise. He already was still sinking in the fact that she was the teacher for his dueling class. Was Amy revealing who she is to him little by little as the closer they get to being more than friends? Yami wanted to get to finding the answer to bringing back Ayame, so maybe when he gets the chance, he'll head to the city library to find any solutions to return the one he loves.

Meeting Yugi and the rest of them under the mini-roof of the school, many of them were wondering how they were going to get home without getting all wet. Then, some sort of futuristic car pulled right in front of the huge building, making the guys' eyes wide and drool coming out of their mouths. There were no wheels present on the ground, bluish chrome plates covering the whole car, and neon lights lighting the outside of the car. Though, everyone's minds were thinking: whose car is this?

The door leading to the front passenger seat slid upwards to reveal Amy in the driver's seat, peering over her seat to see the guys drooling over her car. She snickered; men always love their wheels, especially when it comes to being new and fresh.

"Can't handle the look of my hover-car?" Amy chuckled.

"This is YOUR car, Amy?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Amy redirected.

"Damn, girl! How much did you pay for that custom work on this vehicle?" Joey asked.

"Not a thing; I built it myself, and it only cost me about thirty grand." Amy said.

The boys turned to Yami with envy plastered on their faces. "Yami, you are one LUCKY guy." they chorused.

"Anyway, you boys heading home or not due to plans?" Amy asked.

"Like we got anything to do with all this wet weather!" the boys answered.

"Hang on, I gotta make more room to fit you six boys." Amy said.

With that said, Amy pushed a few buttons and the car completely changed its' shape in the back, adding more seats and extending the back to make room for the guys' bags. Everybody else just stood there with their eyes still wide and looking at her car. Man, did they wish to ride it...

"Are you boys going to stand there gawking at my car or are you getting in?" Amy asked.

"We're getting in, sheesh!" the boys said.

"Uh, Amy...Where's the steering wheel?" Yami asked.

"Don't need one; it runs with the electrolytes signals within my mind. Whatever command I think of, the hover-car automatically knows it. Okay, now who's the closest to the school?" Amy said.

And for the rest of the day, the car was a bit rowdy as Amy drove the guys home one by one. She blocked all the distractions to concentrate on the street; it was bad enough that they were bugging her about the car's special features, but with Yami holding her hand made her heart feel all knotty and reassuring. Amy dropped them off and converted her hover-car back to normal to drop Yugi and Yami last at their home.

Three days later, the building that was supposed to host the Fall Masquerade Ball had water damage inside, so the school had to cancel it, making so many students furious over the sudden announcement and waste of their money. All of the students that have already paid for their costumes had to return them for a refund, and the group also was pissed as hell at the sudden notice. As a make-up party, Amy invited them back to her mansion for the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! I know when the duel chapter begins, now all there is to it is concentrating on Yami's progress of his findings to bring back Ayame.<strong>

**R&R, people!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yami: You're getting away from the development of me and Amy?**

**Y.A.R.: I can't concentrate on your relationship all the time! We need to know how you found out the answer to bring Ayame back!**

**Yami: That is true...say, where's Amy anyway?**

**Y.A.R.: Oh, I sent her on an errand.**

**Yami: -shivers in fear- I'm afraid to ask about what the errand is...**

**Y.A.R.: Hmm...maybe I should do some research for later in the story. After all, you two are going to another country.**

**Yami: Is it Egypt? –glowing eyes in anticipation-**

**Y.A.R.: Great, now you just spoiled it. Plus, we got three more chapters left until the dueling chapter!**

**Yami: I must prepare for the occasion, then.**

**Y.A.R.: You got plenty of time, relax! Oh, and this chapter's gonna be shorter than what I have been writing recently**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14-Exposures of Dark Hope<em>

_**To find the answers of bring back the love that you cherished from the dead, are you willing to trust the darkest of foes for the cost of your future?**_

* * *

><p>~Monday morning, at Kame Game Shop: three weeks before Christmas- 9:33 a.m.~<p>

"You boys enjoying your breakfast this morning? I can't believe it's been almost four months since things went back to being normal around here." Grandpa said.

"Indeed, but the best thing about winter is that I can finally get Yami outside and adjust him to the weather. Not to mention Christmas shopping for all of my friends!" Yugi cheered.

"Yami, you have to wear something longer and warmer than that sleeveless shirt. Guess we're going to have to go shopping for your new clothes for the next six months." Grandpa chastised.

"Can I still wear my leather?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi answered.

"Then, I'm not getting anything new until I get my damn leather back." Yami revolted, folding his arms in rebellion.

"Yami, you'll freeze to death if you wear your leather." Yugi stated. "Grandpa, maybe we should get him some thermals if Yami continues to refuse the new clothes idea."

"Hmm...I suppose so, but he's still getting some long-sleeve shirts and a couple of boots." Grandpa concluded.

"Thank Ra." Yami muttered.

"I just hope we can handle the holiday rush this year. Last year, the whole store was packed to the core and we could barely fill up every order." Grandpa said.

"We got a couple more hands to help us." Yugi smirked.

'Why me? I can't believe Amy told me that she'll be overseas for Christmas; I could've used her as an excuse to get out of this!' Yami thought.

"And don't think that Amy's gonna save you this time, Yami. We all heard about her going overseas with the Kaiba brothers for Christmas." Yugi affirmed with amusement.

Yami placed his left palm under his chin and leaned close to the wall in discontentment. After winter break started and everyone was having their plans announced, Amy told the group that she'll be over in Tahiti with Seto and Mokuba until two days before the new year begins. Joey, although very happy about his most hated enemy gone for the holidays, was absolutely stressed out by the fact that Serenity arranged Mai to spend the holidays with them, making him shop for whatever the blonde woman liked. The boys laughed at the situation, knowing the outcome of what would happened when they returned to school following New Year's Day.

The past several weeks with Amy as their teacher was back-breaking to them, especially the ones that rarely dueled before the short-tempered girl joined their group. Amy literally gave the ones that screwed up extra dueling assignments and chore duty for every week that they failed to produce results. However, she was even tougher on the veterans, giving them more drills and making them run full laps around the school track. Yami was kind of glad it wasn't too serious, but he and Yugi came home exhausted from the class, cramming every minute to deal with homework from other classes for several nights. Though Amy tells them that they were doing good in her class, the punishments she dishes out were lessons on reinforcing their teaching of the beginners.

Yugi was glad Amy and Yami were spending great time with each other as friends, but he was also worried about Yami's emotional stability whenever Ayame came up into the conversation. It's been almost an entire year since Yami came back from the afterlife, but the older of the two hasn't said anything regarding the former Pharaoh's lover. Yugi wanted his other self to be happy, but unless he was willing to let go of Ayame, Yami will never have the chance of having the life he never had before sealing himself inside the Millennium Puzzle. Also, what would Amy think of Yami's decision? Yugi knew that the girl had love troubles before, so the small boy can tell that she's been heartbroken several times by now. How would the two react to each other's decision when they say want they wanted to say to the other?

"Well, we gotta get ready to head to the mall for shopping!" Yugi said. "C'mon, Yami. I'll teach you everything about snow!"

"Riiight..." Yami mumbled. "Anyways, you think our friends will come to our Christmas party this year?"

"Of course they will! We have never skipped a holiday party...Well, maybe that time about three years ago with the summer party we were supposed to have." Yugi said.

"Heh, heh..." Yami chuckled. "I think I'll take the chance to finish up that history project the stupid teacher gave me before winter break."

"Please tell me you didn't Mind Crush him! I don't want to explain to the principal that my closest friend, who is playing as my long-lost brother, is a psychopath!" Yugi pleaded.

"Oh, thanks for the support." Yami said sarcastically. "Maybe I should send every bully to the Shadow Realm if they piss me off."

"You know that Joey used to be a bully. You sent him there months ago!" Yugi reminded Yami.

"Stop bringing it up, dammit!" Yami shouted.

* * *

><p>~Three hours later, at Domino Plaza...-12:33 p.m.~<p>

"Fancy meeting you guys here!" Joey said. "You have no idea how much this means to me, having your guys' opinion on what I'm getting for Christmas this year!"

"You're only saying that, is because Serenity forced you to buy Mai a present this year." Yami said.

"You're not staying up all night with Tristan just so you guys can get photos of Santa Claus this year again, are you?" Yugi asked.

"We do this every year, Yug'! That red-suited, fat bastard is not getting away from us this time! I will get physical evidence that he exists!" Joey complained.

"Anyways, hopefully we get along like always; there's been some tension between the group ever since Amy joined us." Yugi said.

"Too bad she's gone with Richboy; that girl knows how to party!" Joey said.

"That reminds me...Yami, are you going to get Amy a Christmas present?" Yugi asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Amy doesn't need anything; I mean, the girl's practically rich." Yami said.

"Just get her something she'll like!" Yugi groaned.

It was a lively shopping day for many city-goers, and it became very hard to find all the items on their list as Yami and Yugi, joined by Joey, were searching for everything on their lists for the Christmas party as well as their presents for their friends. After going through some nasty mothers shopping for their little ones, caffeinated-crazed security guards chasing after them when Joey accidentally took a boxed toy out of a store, and having obnoxious clerks deny their gift cards, the three were sitting inside the food court weary from their errands.

While Joey was scarfing down his meals from the all-you-can-eat buffet, Yugi was trying to figure out which gifts to get for his friends. But, the small multi-colored haired boy wanted to reconnect with Tèa since the brunette woman has been very testy with Amy being with the group. Yugi didn't know why she was so against having the pink-haired girl inside their circle of friendship; they also had friends that they didn't know much about and they got along pretty fine. Though, why was it only Amy that was given the cold shoulder more than anyone else that they didn't like? Maybe he could ask Tèa why she hates Amy, and then try to get them back into friendly terms.

Yami was thinking so much about Ayame; he hasn't been able to do research for the answers to her resurrection since coming back into the living world. He had to lie about the history project that the teacher gave to him, and the former Pharaoh needed to uncover a way to get his lover back. The feelings for Amy were truly conflicting in his soul, and yet Yami didn't want to hurt the pink beauty since the girl already had too many heartbreaks in her life. What was he going to do about telling Amy his feelings when the time comes for him to accept the fact if he couldn't drift from the love he had for Ayame?

"Yami, you being silent isn't like you at all, pal." Joey said. "Whatcha' thinking about this time?"

"Nothing special." Yami said. "Just about that history project..."

"That's still bugging you?" Yugi asked, confusingly. "You got like two-three weeks to finish it; you should relax and start planning on what your resolutions are for New Year's."

"Uhh, I think Yami should start on that project, Yug'. Trust me, I do my project at the last minute before we get back to school, and I always have to blame my laziness on Tristan's dog." Joey said. "That reminds me...that library's got some new books from all over the world."

"You...go to the library...to study?" Yugi and Yami asked, bewildered.

"Hey, I go there for the free computer usage!" Joey argued.

"Suuuuure..." Yugi and Yami echoed.

"You don't fucking believe me?" Joey barked.

"So, what about those new books?" Yami asked.

"They're coming from Egypt, your homeland, pal." Joey said. "All the translations done through a lot of research for years, and man do they have the stuff! History, language, cultural, rituals..."

Yami must have misheard something coming out of Joey's mouth; did the blonde say something about ritual books being placed within the library? Could it be the answer he was looking for? A chance to find a way to bring Ayame back from the dead? Getting up from his chair, Yami started to head towards the exit, making Yugi sort of upset.

"Hey, you ain't leaving me with all these bags to carry back home!" Yugi shouted.

"I need to start on that project early. I don't need another speech on 'punishing' the teachers ringing through my ears." Yami said.

"Use it as a last resort, man!" Joey shouted. "It'll help you in the long run!"

"Don't encourage him to do it, Joey!" Yugi chided.

"Aww, c'mon!" Joey groaned.

* * *

><p>~At Domino Library- 2:37 p.m.~<p>

With barely anyone around within the sections of the library since Christmas was coming about, the books stayed silent and piling up dust as the former Pharaoh entered into the new hall with the newly delivered paperbacks from his homeland. Yami felt back home within his palace, but there was no time to reminisce about his past life as he started to look thoroughly for the volume that will help him discover the answer to bringing back Ayame from the dead. He wanted so badly to uncover the best chances to ensure both his past and future were intact, but every path became a dead end and lead him into believing that there wasn't really anything in the world that could rebuild his shattered heart.

Finally reaching the section of ritual books, Yami scanned carefully through each one. Most of them were minor rituals only to render one defenseless or dispel tainted spirits from the bodies of the unstable. Nothing within every text describe the details of what he needed to do to revive his beloved. His hands ran through his hair in frustration; how on earth could so many people working on an ancient culture for so many years overlook the most important of scriptures written by the forgotten? Yami's eyes wandered to another book, but however, this book emitted a mysterious, dark aura that only he could see and it meant that this book contained rituals only to please the dark deities of the undead.

The former Pharaoh hesitated; could he this desperate enough to trust the enemies that he had taken down in the past in order to save the woman he loved so deeply? His true name was that of the embodiment of light, and to even take one step into the darkness would mean absolute betrayal of the vows he made to his people, when he stepped forward to take his father's place as ruler of the kingdom that which he created from the very ground. But, this also meant risking his future within the boundaries of the modern world. Yami didn't want to take away the life of someone he had feelings for as well, but there had to be a decision made right here. Should he pick up the book, it would mean throwing away his entire future and staying behind in the past with the gentle princess Ayame. But, should Yami stray away from the ritual book, it would mean he was willing to let go of the past and rebuild from scratch with the beautiful Amy filling his mind to the brim.

Every thought was clashing within his psyche, chaos was erupting in his soul and he couldn't bare it anymore. Yami wanted to be with Ayame so much that his hand unconsciously picked up the book and he began to scan the book, until his fingers stopped on a certain ritual pertaining to that of Anubis. In order to bring back Ayame's soul from the dead, a sacrifice was needed. The conditions for the very ritual was already met when Yami first became friends with Amy. Writing down every specific detail for the ritual to commence, Yami left the library with the answer he sought out for.

However, this certain step has taken him down into the road of darkness.

'I finally found it. I finally found the answer for which I was seeking for: the revival of my eternal lover, Ayame. Amy...I'm sorry, but no matter what, I cannot let go of Ayame. So, I'll risk my future with you for the sake of my heart.' Yami thought. 'I just hope that if this ritual works, I can have both my future and past in tact. Ayame...wait for me. I'll bring you back so that the both of us can be together again.'

Little did Yami realize was that there will always consequences for every action taken. And when that action happens, it will alter his path forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! It makes me so proud that we got less than three chapters away before my first ever dueling chapter! That reminds me...I need to sharpen up my intel.<strong>

**R&R, people!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Amy: What kind of errand did you have to send me for, Lily?**

**Y.A.R.: One that involves intensive study and research, perfect for your smart brain!**

**Amy: That have better be noted with sarcasm...**

**Yami: Can't believe it's gonna be two chapters left until the dueling chapter. I'm getting anxious about it.**

**Y.A.R.: Yeah, well. It's gonna take some time before that, since I need like crucial pieces of information before we get into our dueling chapter.**

**Yami: Will that take a lot of time to write?**

**Y.A.R.: Considering that I have to reflect on your cards from both perspectives, then yes.**

**Amy: We are so screwed.**

**Y.A.R.: Shut up!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15-To See the Unknown Side of You<em>

_**Many mysteries await those that travel the uncharted lands of the unknown; to see many faces of a specific person, are you willing to control the emotions stirring inside your soul?**_

* * *

><p>~Wednesday morning, two days following New Year's Day; at Domino High School- third period, first free period: 9:54 a.m.~<p>

"Man that was a good Christmas break! The holiday parties were off the charts!" Tristan said.

"I agree; but every one of us had to do all those projects from the teachers last week!" Duke complained.

"That's because some of you wait until the last minute to do them." Ryou said. "I got started on my projects and finished them before the holiday parties."

"Teacher's pet." Tristan grumbled.

"Hey, has anybody seen Joey this morning?" Yugi asked. "I mean, Joey told me that he had something to show me, but I don't know what that is."

"Please, for the love of Ra, he confessed his feelings to Mai. I pray for thee." Yami prayed.

"Hey, man. Every one of us wished for that during New Year's." Duke said. "But, all of us know how dense he is when it comes to romance."

"Indeed." Everyone said.

"Anyways, Yami...you've been in happier spirits since the winter break." Ryou said.

"Considering that he was with Amy throughout the whole New Year's party, I'm pretty sure that Yami has made a lot of progress in their relationship." Duke smirked.

"What relationship? We're just friends!" Yami retorted.

After a huge winter break and a crazy New Year's party before their way back into school, our favorite group was deciding about what they were going to do about their class's yearly school trip...which of course was undecided of where to go. Many of them were wishing about their resolutions for the new year to come true while waiting for Joey, who had skipped the first two periods to avoid turning in his projects since they weren't done. Yami wanted the conversation to move away from his friendship with Amy, but every one of his friends wanted to get involved in his love life considering his emotions regarding the pink girl. His thoughts were now concentrating on how he was going to convince Amy of going over to Egypt, of which he was going to perform the dark ritual that he found to revive Ayame's soul.

Since finding the answer he was looking for, Yami had avoided every topic that pertained to his love interest, thinking that it wasn't the time to even begin his healing. Hanging around Amy has made him cope with Ayame's absence day by day, but it only lasted for so long before the pain in his heart came back and made him dread in agony. But, with the chance he was given to finally resurrect Ayame, the only things that he needed to do was to solidify his trust with Amy and head back to his home in Egypt with her to perform the ritual.

Rushing into the classroom with a flyer crushed in his left hand, Joey ran all the way through the halls covered in snow from outside, with the group looking at him like he was running away from chore duty...again.

"Hey, guys! Great timing! I got something to show you!" Joey said.

"If this is another attempt to save you from chore duty..." Yugi started.

"Hell no!" Joey interjected. "This is actually a good thing, because a lot of stores and restaurants are opening this weekend!"

"Really?" Tèa asked. "Then, what's with that piece of paper crumbled up into your hand?"

"Wha-? Aww, crap! There goes my ticket to good food!" Joey whined.

"Let me see that paper..." Tristan said, snatching the paper out of Joey's hand. "Hey, this is an endorsement flyer for that new chic restaurant, Passíonè!"

"You mean that five-star restaurant where you have to book in advance because of the high quality service they give, along with the world-class food they serve?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, man! They're opening one here in Domino, and there's a contest to get a free dinner on the house for the grand opening!" Joey said.

"Seriously? Damn, that's the best promotion any restaurant has ever given! I wonder what should be my dinner for that night." Duke pondered.

Yami was scanning the flyer, thinking that it was too good to be true. There's no way some high-end business would give away something, unless they had some sort of rules attached to it. If there was one thing that he didn't like, was a hidden agenda written between the lines. And true to his suspicions, Yami found something that'll make his friends unhappy. "Uh, guys...there's a catch to this promotion." Yami said.

"Don't spoil our good mood, Yami!" Joey said. "I've been dying to eat in front of Kaiba's face to rub in all that good luck I've saved up for years!"

"But, the dinner's only good for one couple on opening night. And they want either you or your date to polish off as many meals as possible on their secret exotic menu." Yami explained. "It says so right here..."

"Let me see that!" Joey said, snatching the paper out of Yami's hand and giving the flyer a second look. "Aww, dammit! I promised Mai I was gonna give her a free meal at Passíonè! This sucks!"

"What sucks?" a couple of female voices asked.

The group turned around, and to Tèa's displeasure, stood Amy and Serenity arriving from the east wing of the school. Serenity volunteered to help Amy with the boxes of newly printed exam books just waiting to be graded. Considering how busy her best friend has been with the teaching job and managing her family's schedules, the timid girl wondered how the short-tempered girl does things so easily. There was also the matter of what she was going to do now that her year in Domino High was coming to a close. Serenity was waiting for the right time to tell her big brother about the results from her high school entrance exams before her admittance into Domino Hospital, but with so much happening between the holidays, this might be one event she couldn't avoid in time.

Amy was quite pumped about the new year with so many resolutions that she made in order to continue her drive towards the future, but her mind wanted to be thinking about who Ayame really is. The name always sounded familiar to her, but every time she searched for answers, it brought up even more questions. There was also the matter of finding out what Yami has been up to over the weeks that she hasn't been around him. Something didn't quite feel right about him ever since she brought up the topic of his lover Ayame, during the New Year's party a couple of days ago. The multi-colored man hasn't even told her of who she looks like or what attracted him to her when he was still alive in ancient Egypt; Amy had to continue pressing on that very topic until Yami was ready to tell her everything.

"So, what sucks, Joey?" Serenity asked.

"The contest that new restaurant Passíonè is doing; they ruined all my plans to take Mai out on a dinner date!" Joey said.

"Uh, do you even know how much it costs to get into Passíonè even with the reservation?" Amy stated out.

"How do you know about that, Amy?" Yami asked.

"I went to that restaurant a few times overseas when I was younger. Even with my reservation spot paid, I still had to shell out a lot for my dinner." Amy said. "In fact, let me pull up one of my receipts on my tablet and show you how much it costs to eat at this place."

When Amy pulled out her receipt from one of her visits, everyone glanced at the screen, with the following actions or expressions running onto everyone's faces:

Joey and Tristan literally fainted, which resulted with everyone pitching in to wake them up so they wouldn't have nightmares when they go home.

Yami and Yugi were wide-eyed, seeing the total price of everything that Amy ordered and are now making future plans for saving any money they can scrounge up.

Serenity was shocked about the money Amy paid for her food, and made herself not doubt the plans that her friend set up for the auburn girl on the weekend.

Ryou, Duke and Tèa had their mouths wide open, thinking about why would anyone paid that insane amount of money just for a gourmet meal.

Sweatdrops were present on Amy's face; she didn't think they would react to the price that much. She may be a great cook, but even chefs need a break every now and then. Plus, she wanted to splurge her taste buds and recreate the experience at home to surprise her family. Looking at the flyer presently left on the desk of Joey, the classy girl saw that the free dinner was being held on this very weekend, but the prize would not be given unless the two of them were presently either on a dinner date or a couple. Though at second glance, the manager of the new restaurant made her closed her eyes, twitching in frustration. Apparently when Amy questioned her father about a new business purchase two weeks ago, he said it was nothing special. Well, someone was bound to get a yelling or two from her.

"Damn, that price covers about three months worth of rent!" Joey shouted. "That means I have to train my stomach for their secret menu!"

"Uh, remember, Joey. You have to be with somebody to get the free dinner." Duke said.

"Hey, Serenity..." Tristan started.

"Sorry, Tristan and Duke. But Amy kinda set me up with Kaiba for the dinner date on Passíonè's grand opening night." Serenity interrupted.

"What?!" Joey shouted, angrily. "You little..."

"**You little what...?"** Amy said darkly, while shaking her fist in the air to remind him of what would happen if the blonde made her furious again.

"Never mind." Joey squeaked. He didn't want to start healing the black eye again; that incident still haunts him in his dreams to this very day.

"Well, I for one would let Yami take Amy on this dinner date." Duke said.

"Do you guys enjoy messing with my love life?" Yami asked, annoyed.

"Hey, me and the guys know you'll ask her out anyway if you two were left alone." Duke defended his statement.

"I'll have to pass this weekend; my dad's coming into town after two years overseas and he said he was bringing someone with him to stay at our place." Ryou stated.

"I'll find one of the girls in my fan-club to go out with me, since Serenity's already taken." Duke said.

"I just remembered; my sister's in town for another week and she's gonna make me baby-sit my damn nephew over the weekend, so I'm out." Tristan said, gloomily.

"Well, Tèa? You and I can go over to Passíonè for a dinner date." Yugi said happily.

"Yeah, sure." Tèa said flatly, wishing that she was going with Yami instead. Amy noticed the tone in her voice and decided against telling her to stop meddling in Yami's love life for the time being.

"Okay, so that's one couple for regular dinner and three couples aiming for the free dinner." Amy said. "Alright, Reni. You and me are shopping for some sophisticated dresses for the weekend after school, got it?"

"Sure, Amy." Serenity said.

_**-Ding-dong! Attention, students. The next class period shall begin in about ten minutes; please report to your designated classrooms. I repeat, the next class period...-**_

"Well, I better get my planner done before our dueling class begins." Amy said. "Now, straight to class this instant!"

"Yes, Sensei!" the group said, knowing what was in store for those that disobeyed the temperamental woman.

* * *

><p>~Three days later...at the Kaiba Mansion, Saturday afternoon- 2:16 p.m.~<p>

"I swear, Amy. I don't know why you are setting me up with Wheeler's sister!" Seto shouted.

"You better be damn grateful for it, Seto-kun! You know how hard it is to find a girl that'll be like your total opposite? It ain't easy, let me tell you!" Amy shouted back.

"Mother, please...Anyways, does this suit look good enough for the night?" Seto asked, looking at the mirror with a black tuxedo.

"Hmm..." Amy pondered. "The gray one looks better on you, and put on a blue tie. Besides, you used that black tuxedo when you're going on those business trips."

"Striped, solid or plaid?" Seto asked.

"Definitely solid." Amy answered. "Should I go strapless or not?"

"Definitely not." Seto said.

"One strap dress for the night, then." Amy said. "Oh, and you better be a good gentleman to Reni, Seto-kun. 'Cause if I hear one complaint out of her mouth that's directed at you..."

"I know...you don't have to keep fucking reminding me." Seto said.

_THWACK!_

"Ow!" Seto winced.

"Watch your mouth!" Amy reprimanded.

"I'm a grown man, dammit!" Seto shouted.

Preparing for a dinner date was always stressful; dealing with your childhood friend's decision to set you up with your annoyance's sister was a pain to digest, unless that friend of yours was very scary when she's mad.

Hours before the grand opening of Passíonè, Amy was at the Kaiba Mansion with Seto to deal with all of the small details with her friend's dinner date, as well as her own date with Yami. She wanted to know why Yami was avoiding talking about his former flame whenever she was around him; the girl was quite worried that the former Pharaoh was heading into a mental breakdown and she knew how it felt to enter into such a state. When she presented herself at her true love's funeral, she broke down into tears so badly that for an entire year Amy shut herself away from her family. No eating, no calling, nothing...it was the most dreadful year that her family ever experienced to witness the girl at her most vulnerable state. Amy's very own mother heard about the incident, and became very worried about her daughter's situation.

Seto didn't even want to go on this dinner date; he had a lot of holiday projects to begin with the company's associates, but since because this date was arranged by his childhood friend...he had no choice but to attend. There were times that he wanted to refuse going to such events, but Amy always had the upper hand and ended up winning. Well, it's better than going out with some crazy, psychotic fan-girl, he thought. True, Seto was indeed curious about Serenity; however those very thoughts were rung out of his head because the workaholic brunette was so concentrated on Kaiba Corp., that he had no time to waste on such ideas. Before Amy left Domino, she and Mokuba would do anything to get him a girlfriend and he didn't like it. Though, it could have been worse. Seto shuddered in mid-thought when thinking about what would have happen if he had to marry his stepbrother Noah's arranged fiancée.

As the evening came into place, Amy put on the final touches on her hair along with spritzing perfume on her neck, with Seto fixing his wristwatch and tie on his gray suit. Blitzing in to see them before heading to bed (enforced by Amy due to Seto's carelessness to his health), Mokuba wanted to go to the opening of Passíonè, but the motherly girl told him when they go out as a family...and that he gets better grades in school.

"Mommy, when are you and Seto are going to come back?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, I got somewhere to head after the dinner and Seto-kun knows he's getting his sleep after he escorts Reni home." Amy explained. "And you, young man, better go to bed yourself."

"Can't I stay up just one more hour? Please, Mommy?" Mokuba begged, putting on the puppy look to convince her.

'Curse him and his youth.' Amy thought. "Alright, but no more than thirty minutes. After that, it's off to bed, mister!" she declared.

"Thanks, Mommy! You're the best!" Mokuba said.

"You know, Amy...you spoil Mokuba too much!" Seto shouted from his spot.

"What? I spoiled you just as much as Mokie!" Amy barked.

"Argh! Anyways, we're running late as it is." Seto said.

"We're just a few hours early; stop being such an impatient wiseacre." Amy said. "Alright, Mokie! Good night!"

"Goodnight, Mommy!" Mokuba chorused.

* * *

><p>~Arrival to Passíonè- 8:26 p.m.~<p>

Well, parking wasn't thought out too well in advance as many people wishing to earn the free dinner were having so much trouble trying to find a spot, and the waiters had to put the reserved tables on the upper levels to accommodate the number of people required if they want to stay below the fire code standards. All dressed up in their fanciest dresses and tuxedos, the group was standing outside for the doors to open, anxiously waiting for the sponsor of the contest for the free fancy dinner promised to the couple that bravely finishes the last dish served on their secret menu.

Many of the guys didn't like wearing the tuxedos they were wearing(though for Yami, this was his second time wearing one), but they had to feel the experience, while the girls were shopping like mad to find their good night dresses. Amy had to have her dress custom-made because of her figure, and Mai had to fix her and Serenity's hair to look more elegant, while Tèa had to go to the salon for her hair. As the patrons who had their reservations were being moved to the second floor for service, the head waiter presented himself with a microphone in his left hand.

"Welcome patrons, to the grand opening of Passíonè in Domino. For many of you, this is also the night of our contest for a free full-course dinner on us. Well, in order to earn this wondrous prize, one from each couple will sit down and prepare to eat from our secret menu. You will not know what's in the dish; we pride ourselves into creating each of our secret menus in correspondence to every region's culture. The rules are as follows:

"You must clean everything on the plate before being served the next dish. You are not allowed to swap any ingredients inside the meal and any sort of spewing out food already placed in your mouth will automatically disqualify you from the contest. The last remaining patron will win the free dinner. So, select whoever will compete in the challenge and be seated." the head waiter announced.

"Good thing I trained my stomach for this!" Joey said.

"You better win!" Mai said.

"Let me go too, Joey!" Yugi said.

"You can do it, Yugi." Tèa said.

"I'm going into this challenge, Yami." Amy said.

"Are you sure, Amy?" Yami asked.

"I wanna try out the secret menu they have here." Amy said.

"Good luck, Joey! We'll be heading to our table now." Serenity said.

"You better not pull anything funny, Kaiba!" Joey barked, shaking his fist in a warning phase.

"Whatever." Seto huffed.

"Seto-kun..." Amy started, with a warning tone covering her tone of voice.

"I'll be on my best behavior, Amy." Seto said, afraid of the girl's wrath.

With everyone seated, the head waiter signaled the servers to place the first course, which looked like something clear and very chewy, with pineapple salsa on top and a slice of lemon on the side. Yugi, Duke and Joey looked at the dish like something already cleaned out all the good stuff. Taking the first bite, most of them were wondering what the hell they were eating, but Amy was eating it just fine, liking the seasoning on her mystery food. A few bites into the dish, she recognizes the main component and wondered if the rest of the competing people already noticed.

"What kind of food is with this much rubbery?" Joey asked.

"I didn't know you guys like eating seal testicles." Amy said.

"Testis..." Duke stuttered. 'Must...not...hurl.'

'Oh, I am so going to the bathroom after this!' Yugi thought, sickly.

'Think of the dinner, think of the damn free dinner...' Joey thought repeatedly in his head.

Some of the competitors choked on their already chewed up food after hearing Amy, which made them coughed up and disqualified them from consideration. After the rest hesitantly finished the first dish, the next dish was brought out with something much weirder than the last one. It looked like it was fried, but nobody knew what was fried, with a salad added into the dish. The guys were hesitant to try it, but Amy started diving in and actually was surprised about the fried mystery meat.

"Hey, Amy. What's in that fried stuff?" Joey asked.

"I'm not telling you, unless you taste it for yourself." Amy said.

They took their first bites, and within a couple minutes into the meal, one of the guys started to have problems with his face...and I mean a HUGE problem. Yami's eyes grew large and started shaking with distress in his tone of voice.

"Y-Yugi! Y-Your face..." Yami stammered.

"What about my face?" Yugi asked.

Mai took out her compact mirror and placed in front of Yugi, whom let out a terrible scream. Joey and Duke got pale looks on their faces; Yugi's face was swelling up and pretty quickly! Amy then had to finish the last pieces of her meal before dealing with the problem. Maybe she needed to talk to her father again to make sure the restaurant is aware of people's allergies, especially on the secret menu.

"Do you have any sort of food allergies, Yugi?" Amy asked.

"No; nothing at all!" Yugi shrieked.

"Hmm...Is there anything else that might make your face swell up like this?" Amy asked again.

"Oh yeah; Mom had to take me to the hospital after I accidentally ate a grasshopper when I was a kid. Why?" Yugi said, bewildered.

"That meat you ate was actually mixed insects grounded into meatballs, and it actually contained some grasshopper." Amy said. "You need to get an immunization shot right now, or it's gonna get harder to breathe."

"Mother..." Yugi whispered.

"I'll take him to the hospital." Tèa said.

With Yugi withdrawing and half of the remaining contenders leaving, all which stood in their places were Joey, Duke and Amy along with a few others. The next dish was actually another insect-based one, with Joey and Duke at their limits, but Amy went ahead and eating it with ease. Yami was astonished that Amy could eat these foreign foods without any sort of problems or discomfort around such delicacies. One by one, people started to withdraw because of the nature of the foods that they never even had. After six meals served, Joey and Amy were the only ones left and with the street blonde barely surviving, the seventh meal came by with the relaxed pink girl heading down into the meal and Joey struggling to even pick up his fork.

"What an interesting choice of fruit." Amy said.

"Must...finish...meal..." Joey stammered, before collapsing since his stomach couldn't take in anymore unknown food.

"We have a winner, people. This young lady and her date have won the free full-course meal. Now, follow me to your table." the head waiter announced.

"Take some antacid pills for those stomachs, guys." Amy said.

* * *

><p>~Several minutes later...~<p>

"I can't believe that you ate all that bizarre food and you're still hungry." Yami said. "You have must built up a lot of tolerance to handle such tastes."

"Not really; they always changed the secret menu every week so that no one knows what's the next thing that they created." Amy giggled. "Plus, I love eating exotic foods; makes me wonder what other things that can be edible. However, there are some foods that even I wouldn't eat."

"Oh, that's right. Your family has a lot of home-taught chefs." Yami said. "Anymore charity events that I have to be aware of?"

"None at home for the time being, however...my mother's heading over to Europe to finish up another sponsorship for a major charity organization." Amy answered. "So, I got major holes in my schedule for me to deal with the projects that I have yet to complete."

"You just love to keep yourself busy, huh?" Yami asked.

"Hey, if I don't do something with my spare time, I start to go mentally insane." Amy said.

With their table finally settled at the only exclusive room set for special reservations, the couple was awaiting their entrées and started chatting to pass the time. The former Pharaoh never knew about the things that Amy personally kept away from him, but as the days pass one by one, he started to see the faces that were unknown to him. To distinguish the different sides of the girl that he grew to treasure as a friend of insight made Yami think about Ayame being the same girl sitting across him tonight.

Amy was quite ready to indulge in her dinner and dessert for the night. Yami has been very distant with her about Ayame, and she wanted to bring it up now or never. She needed to know why the charismatic young man tries to move the conversation away from his former lover; not that she was one to talk, but every time the name came up in her head, a blurry vision of a palace kept looming inside her head and Amy wanted answers to what it was all about. The open-minded girl wanted to be love once more, but to take the chance at losing such a precious friend to her sadistic suitors...was not a scene she can stomach within her heart.

The waiters returned to their table, with some of the most scrumptious meals ever to be cooked.

"For the couple, a bottle of the finest champagne, along with two beef Wellingtons, the beef itself being from a special species in North America called beefalo, sided with shrimp risotto cooked with Pinot Grigio. Next, a lovely mulligatawny crafted with special care, and finally for your dessert, compliments of the chef: three varieties of the crème brûlée. We hope you enjoy the music we have set for the night."

"Hmm...I wonder how Seto-kun and Reni are doing with their dinner date." Amy pondered, pouring herself some champagne.

"Knowing Kaiba, he's probably making things uncomfortable for Serenity." Yami said, cutting into his entrée.

* * *

><p>~With Kaiba and Serenity...~<p>

"...and hopefully when I'm finished with my studies, perhaps my mother would ease up on the pressure that she passed onto me." Serenity said, while drinking her mineral water.

"To think that you actually got into one of the most prestigious academies in Tokyo before your admittance into Domino Hospital is actually impressive." Seto said. "Do you plan to study into the field that which you want for your future?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of waiting a couple of years before I head into my dream career. There's something that I need to do before walking into the path that I have chosen for myself." Serenity sighed. "I haven't been able to gather enough courage to tell my brother that I'm moving into a very elite school, but I'm scared about the reaction he'll give when I do tell him the truth."

"...You can't let something so trivial as your brother's reaction bother you this much." Seto said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Serenity asked.

"To let somebody else decide the actions that you take is saying to you that you're still dependable on their opinions towards your own goals. If you really want to be strong enough to face the world, you need to face the challenges on your own." Seto explained. "Although that Amy hasn't been around me for several years, I promised myself that I was going to be strong to protect both her and Mokuba. I know that she can take care of herself, but I need to deal with the challenges that I face by myself. Your family is your support center, but ultimately the decisions in your life are to be made by you and you alone."

"...I guess I was always listening to the opinions that people tell me what to do for years, but after listening to you, I think I have the means to tell Joey about my huge move to Jericho Academy." Serenity said, decidedly. "Now, for the time being...let us have a good dinner."

"Agreed. Although, I have some upcoming business gatherings. Would you care to accompany me?" Seto asked.

"Only, and only if you keep those older men from staring at me." Serenity said. "And weren't you supposed to keep teaching me how to play Duel Monsters?"

"In due time, Serenity." Seto smirked.

And for the remainder of the night, both parties enjoyed their world-class dinner. As for the rest of the group...

Joey had to settle bringing Mai to another restaurant, which he had no choice but to pay for the bill after ordering a lot of food to deal with the uneasiness from Passíonè's secret menu. Mai muttered something about being the 'worst' dinner date through her teeth, but knew she had worse.

Yugi and Tèa spent the night at Tèa's house for dinner, with Yugi holding allergy pills in case of another allergy attack. Tèa grumbled something incoherent, while Yugi had to call his grandpa about his little incident at Passíonè. The young King of Games might had to call in sick Monday to recover, which he didn't like at all.

Duke had to go back home, but not without dropping off his date at her house. Though, the swollen lump on his forehead he got from an over protective sister hitting him with a frying pan was so going to attract absolute hilarity from Tristan and Joey.

With the threads of fate drawing near, one person knew that it was now or never to retrieve what he had lost millennia ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! My Ra, I don't know if I can make it to the dueling chapter after all these delays! But, I must advance! The duel will go on!<strong>

**R&R, people!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Y.A.R.: I can't believe it! It's closing in onto the dueling chapter of my life!**

**Amy: It's not like everything is riding on one little duel.**

**Y.A.R.: You try having people nitpick at every single error that you have and then you'll see what I mean! Everyone's expecting a challenging duel out of you and Yami, and I need to make sure that I follow the rules right!**

**Yami: Can't you just follow the rules in the anime?**

**Y.A.R.: There are three specifications of rules; either the anime, manga or in my world. Depending on which rules I'm using, that's where the most criticism is.**

**Yami: Ouch.**

**Amy: Then again...didn't you write duels back in junior high?**

**Y.A.R.: Yes, but those duels never had the rules applied to them. Plus, all the decks were like made up and had effects that were unfair if they were real.**

**Amy: But, you did evolve from there, didn't you?**

**Y.A.R.: Maybe...**

**Amy: Like I said before, we are so screwed.**

**Y.A.R.: And like I said before, shut up!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16- To Duel a Legend: Part One<em>

_**The trials of the elite are intense and powerful; to enter into their domain without knowing their strength will be a test of a lifetime. Do you have what it takes to outshine them in the field of competition?**_

* * *

><p>~Two days before Valentine's Day, Sunday morning at the Kame Game Shop: 9:34 a.m.~<p>

"Joey, you can't stay here forever, you know!" Yugi chided, watching his friend bouncing around the room like a maniac. "Grandpa does not like all the free-loading that you're doing!"

"Damn it, Yugi! I need some time to clear my head after what my sis told me last week!" Joey said, pacing back and forth within the room, growling in absolute frustration. "I can't believe she hid that from me for so many years!"

"Considering your reactions, it's no wonder she kept it away from you." Yugi said, placing his hand on his forehead. "Plus, do you even reflect on the many things that Serenity could achieve beyond her years? It's like you don't support the choices that she makes for herself!"

"Don't start nagging me like my mom did when I told her!" Joey argued. "And I do support Seren; it's because of me being her older brother that I have to protect her from the dangers of the outside world!"

"Can't you two take that fight outside? I'm trying to watch the dueling tournament on the TV!" Yami barked at the duo.

"Who's dueling?" Yugi and Joey asked, their attention now affixed on the television.

"It's a tournament from days ago, and Amy's really dueling hard. I mean, the combo she pulled on her last opponent was absolutely elite for her skill set." Yami stated. "Right, now, they're deciding on who's going to face her in the finals. One of them looks like he might have the cards ready to end the duel, but his opponent has a few counter cards ready on the field to put his strategy to a stop."

"No kidding; he's underestimating his opponent's strategy entering into his turn." Yugi said. "Although he has a powerful monster on the field, there's no telling what he does to prevent his opponent from stopping his movements. Then, you have his opponent having two face-down monsters on his field, and three face-down cards in his spell and trap zone. It looks like it might come down to timing the activations on the spells and traps."

"Speaking of Amy, when's the last time you spoke to that temperamental girl?" Joey asked Yami.

"It was around two weeks ago; Amy said she was getting her dueling spirit back into shape, and with the progress she's making, it might take one more tournament to get herself back into the dueling world." Yami said. "She would be my most challenging adversary yet if I were to face her head-on."

"Hey, looks like they're about to get through with the final duel!" Yugi said, pointing at the TV.

"**Who will rise to the top? Will the challenger be able to pull the biggest upset of the dueling world by becoming the first to shatter the undefeated record of the Dueling Princess Legend, or will Amy Rivers continue her streak and be one step closer to reach the one thousandth win of her career?"**

"What? Nearly one thousand wins and no one have defeated her yet?" Joey shouted, astonished about Amy's current records.

"Well, she has been dueling longer than any of us, Joey. How else would you explain her record?" Yugi inquired.

With their finals closing in and a whole new school year approaching, our group had themselves mixed problems within their very lives. One in particular was Joey still sinking in the words that his sister Serenity told him about one week ago.

Let's rewind the clock, shall we?

Three weeks after the Passíonè contest that left most of them fixing back either their stomachs or allergies, Serenity called Joey to tell him about something concerning her placement in her education, prompting her own brother to be absolutely filled with anxiety, though what she said to him that very night made things way more complicated than what she imagined. Yugi was trying to help Yami study for their finals when the phone rang like crazy. The small boy didn't want to be bothered, considering that every one of them had to make up like dozens of tests due to their adventures, but the voice on the voicemail sounded very worried and in a panic.

Yami wanted to know what was going on at the Wheeler residence; it was unlike Joey to call during study week at the Mutou household, however, his ears picked up the distraught voice of Joey's sister, Serenity. It seems that when the auburn girl told the blonde that she was heading into Jericho Academy, he instantly fainted after hearing the tuition price. Yugi and Yami had to suspend their studies to bring Joey to their house, although after a couple of nights spending over at their house was rampaging around like a mad dog. They called Tristan, Ryou and Duke to help them with their problem, but they had issues as well.

Ryou couldn't help the multi-colored duo because his father had set him up on a meeting with a girl that was the daughter of one of his archeology pals. Since he was stuck being under the watchful eyes of his father, he declined to help. Besides, he told them...that dealing with an angry older brother was not his forte.

Tristan might have helped, but after hearing Yugi explain the dilemma that they were in, he went into the same tirade and accidentally broke one of his mother's priceless vases and was grounded for the next two weeks.

Duke wanted to help, but he was out of the country doing promotional events for his game, so he was off the table. Though, after he hung up did the lascivious boy go into a verbal tirade of absolute rage.

The boys didn't want to call Amy; who knows what the girl might do to Joey. Plus, they knew the street blonde was terrified of her anger and surely didn't want to get on her bad side again, so they opted to call Mai to get some sense knocked into his head. That plan backfired and created major headaches for the both of them. It wasn't until Yami threatened to send Joey to the Shadow Realm that the blonde calmed down, but was still fuming mad about Serenity's secret test scores.

Now, let's get back to the present.

Even though Yami was still focusing on studying for his finals, the thought of facing Amy in an all-out duel was circling inside his mind. How strong was the girl when she was young; was she truly the juggernaut in Duel Monsters as her opponents were overwhelmingly crushed by her own tactics? There's also the matter of the unknown probation that was placed on her by Pegasus himself: why a talented girl was suddenly banned from participating within her world? Was she too strong of an opponent? Did she do something that made her an enemy of the dueling world? Was she actually a cheater? So many questions were coming into his mind, but barely any answers were being brought onto the table and he wanted to know sooner rather than later.

The sound of the doorbell prompted Yugi to answer; only to see that Serenity was standing outside, looking for a very pissed-off brother to talk to.

"Serenity? Now's not a good time to speak to Joey at this moment. He's still upset about your news connected to Jericho Academy." Yugi whispered, hoping to draw away attention from Joey and Yami.

"I know; I came to drop off his letter addressed to him from his dueling student. She's not happy about the progress that they made, and Amy's prepping us for a major final exam." Serenity said.

"WHAAAAT?" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi, who's at the door?" Yami asked, coming down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's with all the screa-" Joey started, but stopped after seeing his sister outside the door.

"Joey..." Serenity said.

"Not now, Serenity." Joey said, sternly. "I'm still not ready to talk to you after what happened a week ago. And I refuse you to go into this sort of school without my consent!"

"Why...? Why won't you support the choices that I made for myself?" Serenity sniffed.

"Huh...?" Joey said, dumbfounded.

"Joey, it wasn't my fault that my test scores were beyond the recommendations for Jericho Academy! Ever since we were separated in our childhood years, I couldn't rely on myself without you being there, and after my eye surgery, you're keeping me away from being the best that I can be. Whatever happened to the brother that would always be by my side when I needed him the most?" Serenity sobbed.

Yugi and Yami turned to Joey with their arms folded and eyes glaring right at him, which prompted Joey to look at his best friends wondering what the hell did he do to his sister.

"W-W-What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Joey stammered.

"Aren't you going to apologize to her?" Yami asked, firmly. "I mean, she won't be the little sister that you're going to protect in the future."

"I'm not fucking ready to say sorry!" Joey barked.

"...Yugi, go get the phone. I'm going to call Amy and explain-" Yami started.

"W-W-W-W-Wait! I'm sorry, Seren, for overreacting!" Joey spluttered out.

"We know you can't stay angry at Serenity forever, Joey." Yugi said. "Your pride as an older brother would take a major slide in dignity."

"That's low, Yugi, even for you." Joey said, irritably.

"I'm just stating the truth." Yugi stated. "So, Serenity. You said something about Amy giving us a final exam?"

"All I heard was that if the beginners don't pass her final exam, the veterans were going to get something much worse than detention." Serenity said.

The guys deadpanned and turned white at the sound of Serenity's words. If there was one thing that they themselves did not want from the girl of which her anger was at the level of the gods, was whatever punishment Amy was going to give out should they fail their final exam with her. Joey already felt the wrath of her punches, Yami was one too many times close to being at the receiving end, and Yugi didn't want to start his own fate at the hands of the young, wealthy woman.

"Oh, shit..." Joey muttered. "I haven't been paying attention to my trainee duelist. I am so screwed..."

"Likewise; I've been busy with what's been happening within our group and I haven't been teaching much to my dueling student." Yugi said.

"I don't think any one of us wanna know what Amy has in store for us..." Yami said.

"Err, anyone wanna do a study group with our beginners?" Yugi suggested.

* * *

><p>-A couple weeks later...-<p>

~Wednesday morning, at Domino High: fourth period, Dueling class- 9:24 a.m.~

"Is everybody ready to show what they learned through their tutors in this final exam?" Amy asked. "Veterans, are you ready to showcase what you have taught your beginners these past several months? You better not disappoint me with such flimsy tactics or I'll have to resort to unwanted punishment."

"We're ready for your final exam!" Joey proclaimed, feeling confident that he was ready for whatever Amy had in store for them.

"Oh, really? And you must have heard the rumors about the veterans repeating an entire year if your beginners don't pass my exam." Amy smirked. "Not to mention an extra three months doing janitorial duty for the entire school."

The whole class deadpanned...well, actually...the veteran duelists involved in the whole program of study in Amy's dueling class did. They thought that the sharp-tongued girl was pulling their strings! It was madness, and you know what that famous line is for something of this caliber...

'You have got to be fucking kidding me! No way in hell that I'm repeating a year in this hellhole!' Every veteran duelist thought in dreading fear.

"And I am not kidding, you guys. So, let's head to the roof to begin the dueling exams. I have an old friend here today to administer the practical exams." Amy said, publicly as she grabbed her tablet and keys to the roof.

-En route to the roof...-

"This is bullshit!" Joey hissed. "That means that I have to repeat a year with the same damn teachers that I hate so much!"

"Does this mean that speedy study group was going to be a waste if our beginners don't pass Amy's exam?" Yugi asked.

"Depends on who's gonna fail her exam badly." Yami whispered. "All of us know how tough Amy's been on us since this class started months ago, and because of her standards being very high, I'm pretty sure almost seventy-five percent is going to fall short of her expected marks."

"Damn it, Tristan! You're gonna cost me big time!" Duke jeered.

"Excuse me? Who's the one that hasn't asked me to come over and spend time learning the basics?" Tristan inquired.

"Quiet back there!" Amy barked.

"Yes, ma'am!" the class chorused.

As the week of finals started kicking in high gear, the group was heading up to the roof to conduct their final exam with Amy being quite enforcing on their results should they fail her test. With the declaration of a repeated year even if they passed their other exams, many of the veterans wished for some miracle that their beginners passed with everything they taught as a last-minute study group. Joey didn't want to repeat a year; Tèa, Duke, Yugi and Yami never wanted to be around in the same school in an awkward year with freshmen. Many people would have argued about the punishment they have to received, but since the person to contradict such an action was absolutely afraid of the giver, they had no choice but to start praying for some miracle that their proctor was an amateur.

Amy had to become very strict since coming back to administer her final exam from her recent tournament win in Canada. The girl was truly in her key condition to get back into her dueling state of mind and heading into becoming one step closer to her goal of one thousand wins. With her birthday gone and passed, the now eighteen-year old was also at the age of which she didn't even want to associate herself with: marriage. Since the news about her age wasn't revealed thanks to the private party her parents set up, Amy had to make sure that no one found out about it. The last thing that she wanted was all those unwanted suitors hounding her into marrying them again.

Once they arrived at the rooftop of the school, our favorite group started rubbing their eyes to make sure they weren't being tricked. Standing before them was...

"What the hell, Amy?" Joey shouted.

"Language, mister! Detention after school, on my terms!" Amy reprimanded.

"I take it back, I take it back!" Joey pleaded with mercy.

"Ouch, you weren't that harsh when you were in Russia a few years back." a broad, if-not snippy voice said.

"Time can change a person dramatically, Raffy." Amy smirked.

The whole class sniggered; until Amy's eyes came onto them that they immediately became silent.

"Class, this person here is an old friend of someone I met years ago. His name is Rafael, and I expect you to treat him with the same respect that you give to me, or else..." Amy established.

The whole class swallowed in absolute nervousness; almost three-quarters of the group never even met the guy, so they knew nothing about his skills. Yami knew that his friends were going to grill him about his former opponent, and he didn't know what kind of modifications he did since they last dueled. Amy surely picked a good duelist for their final exam, but what she said next was definitely going to make things a whole lot tougher to pass her exam. The girl was going to compose the toughest criteria to ensure that most of them barely passed her exams.

"No consulting of any kind!" Amy proclaimed. "Now, I'm going to set different goals for each pair so the results are diverse and incomparable. When I call your names, veterans, your beginners will start the duel promptly. That way, I can make sure that all the areas of the art of dueling are covered. If you fail, a year's worth of homework will be awaiting for you to finish this summer, beginner and veterans alike!"

The whole class deadpanned even whiter than before; there was no way in hell that they could finish a year's worth of homework in two months! It was impossible; it was like Amy was going to put them in the worst kind of school hell they've ever experienced! However, Amy knew that a lot of scholars were going to be a whole lot worse on the frontier of schoolwork and she needed to put them in that situation more than they could handle. As she started calling names for testing, the group had very quick changes to their decks before facing a former foe of theirs. Let's see how they do on their exams:

Tristan failed badly and he argued with Duke for quite a while before Amy gave them detention for disorderly conduct, of which both of them pleaded for mercy.

Yugi's beginner barely got through and spared him the chance of repeating a year, though that didn't help him escape from the year's worth of homework, which he cried from within his soul.

Tèa's beginner also failed and now she's stuck dealing with the year's worth of homework and repeating year, all of which she gave Amy a menacing glare.

Yami's beginner also got barely through and came close to getting the year's worth of homework, though he knew he wasn't going to have any rest with Yugi bugging him to help.

Joey's beginner failed beyond the standards and he wanted so much to protest, but after dealing with Amy's anger decided to appeal the decision to the principal.

Ryou's beginner actually did alright and spared him of anything, though he wasn't spared from the envy stares from the failing students in his friendship group.

And finally, Serenity passed with the only high score out of all the beginners, making the entire group glare at Seto, but Amy's very own glare backed them off.

"Alright, I can see that many of you have absolutely no sense of leadership." Amy said. "Now that I know who's not going to advance to next year, you're going to have a whole lot of relearning ahead of you. For the time being, head to your next class or you'll be catching hell from me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the class chorused.

* * *

><p>~Several hours later, at Domino Valley Park...~<p>

"That has to be the worst testing experience I have ever had in my fucking life." Yami said. "I can't believe you that you know Rafael, Amy!"

"He was one of my dead fiancé's best friends when I first met him years ago." Amy said, holding an empty bottle of mineral water. "Besides, if there's one thing that I have to say about Raffy, is that he's changed a lot since I last saw him."

"Still, you could have at least eased up on that final exam." Yami sighed. "Most of us had to cram for days to teach our beginners!"

"That's just go to show you not to procrastinate on a last minute deal." Amy smirked. "I mean, you guys never even knew about the damn rumors and assumed like crazy theories about what kind of punishment I was going to dish out."

"Well, I'll give you credit on that part. I just know that my summer's gonna be a long and tedious one thanks to Yugi getting the year's worth of homework." Yami said, dreadfully. "What made you think about such harsh punishment in the first place?"

"Hey, life's gonna get tougher in the years ahead; everybody's gonna scrutinize you in any way that they can see fit to make them look better in other people's eyes. Besides, in fucking college, the teachers there are way worse than the ones in high school." Amy admitted. "All those teachers gave me loads of work and I still proved them wrong by making it to the top of my class."

"I see." Yami said.

After dealing with the last of the finals, Yami retreated to the outskirts of the city with Amy in tow, claiming that he needed to speak to the hardnosed, intellectual girl. Though it earned him major teasing from his friends (excluding Tèa, of course), he wanted to see for himself how strong of a duelist that she is with his own eyes. If there was one thing that burns within his dueling soul, was that any challenge presented to him can be beaten. Yami also wanted to ask the outspoken girl about the mysterious banishment from the game he loved; what was the true reason that made his former enemy enforced such an action against the girl that caught his attention since day one?

With her teaching section now officially done, Amy wanted to unwind from all the working that she has done throughout the whole year since coming back to her hometown. Since her schedule was cleared due to her family's upcoming vacation cruise, the girl wanted to recharge and unload the major blocks of stress building up in her conscience. The one thing that was questioning her was whom Ayame really was; it was always fixated in her mind as to what kind of person this girl was to the former Pharaoh. Amy needed to ask Yami about her, but didn't want to press any further on any details beyond her own. So, why does the name Ayame always seem familiar to her?

"Say, Amy. Can I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"What about?" Amy redirected.

"Well, the records say that you were mysteriously banned from Duel Monsters. I don't know why Pegasus prohibited you from playing the game that made you quite the opponent to beat." Yami said. "What was the reason, anyway?"

"Let's just say that something happened back during a normal duel and Pegasus had to make a pre-cautionary decision and banned me for a year or until I met his conditions." Amy said. "Why the sudden question?"

"I'm always looking for a challenge; any opponent I haven't faced yet, I want to test that skill to the highest of my abilities. You and I have never faced each other in a duel, so this might be the best chance I can get, since you're getting back into your dueling form." Yami smirked.

"So, you're saying that you want to face me in a duel?" Amy smirked. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing; just a battle between two duelists." Yami said.

"Fair enough." Amy said. "But, to ensure something for the both of us, I'll set a surprise prize for the winner."

"Good enough for me." Yami said.

Both of them stood across each other within the valley, whipping out their decks, placing and activating their duel disks, and drew their five cards. Both Amy and Yami were about to begin their awaited duel for so long...

"It's time to duel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God! It took like six months to finally finish this godforsaken chapter! But, at last, the dueling chapter is about to unfold!<strong>

**Wait and see, people! Oh, and R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Y.A.R.: Why did they have to make the card game more difficult to understand?**

**Yami: What's with you this time?**

**Amy: They came out with some new cards and summoning strategies some time ago, and now she has to figure out how the hell it works.**

**Yami: What? New cards? Why can't we use them in our duel?**

**Amy: Simple; they never existed in our time. Well, to be precise, in your timeline. Besides, you still never found out what Synchro Summon means!**

**Yami: Synchro what?**

**Y.A.R.: Wait, if these new summoning cards are coming out, there can be only one solution to this...a new spin-off is coming! They better have a female lead this time around!**

**Amy: I can see that one going through a lot of scrutiny with the fans. I guarantee that.**

**Y.A.R.: Oh, that's right! Let's enter into the dueling chapter that everyone's been waiting for! I just hope that I get the flow of the duel right...**

**Amy: Oh, before we get into the duel, we should tell you, the readers, that close to half of my deck is completely made up. Everything else is legit from there. Also, Lily's gonna be nitpicking to make sure she's not screwing things up. Oh and she's decided to mix the anime and manga rules a bit for the duel.**

**Y.A.R.: Right, so let's enter into the second part, which consists of the first ever dueling chapter! Now, umm...how do you Pendulum Summon?**

**Amy: For the love of...!**

**Yami: For noting purposes, any made-up names colliding with names from the card game are completely coincidental and is in no way related to them in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17-To Duel a Legend: Part Two<em>

_**The crossroads connecting ourselves to our fate is always the hardest thing to decide with our destiny. If the souls connecting to that person are one of the same, the burning ambition to become the strongest you can be will always make those surrounding you much better...**_

* * *

><p>~At the center of Domino Valley Park, Wednesday afternoon- 4:32 p.m.~<p>

Standing across from each other, with their duel disks active, the two individuals that was trying to know each from almost an entire year were finally going to open a whole lot more by entering their first match against each other. As if either side could change the outcome of the duel, still it could mean one step closer to cement something much more for their relationship as it stands.

On one side, he wanted to know the strength of the girl as a duelist. The competitive young man needed to be shown the side of her that he desired to see in the form of his former lover.

On the other side, she wanted answers as to why the man she hung out with since the day the two officially met was avoiding anything regarding his lover. The persuasive girl needed closure on something that felt so oddly familiar to her.

Amy and Yami drew their cards as the duel began.

"I'll take the first turn, Yami. I draw!" Amy said.

* * *

><p>~Turn One~<p>

Looking at her hand and at the card she drew, the girl was set up for her defensive tactic to bring up her ace.

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode! I'll also throw two face-down cards and activate a spell card known as Spellcaster's Mirror." Amy announced. "That ends my turn."

(Amy: LP 4000 Yami: LP 4000)

On Amy's side of the field:

Cards in Deck: 34

Cards in Hand: 3

Monster Zone-Gemini Elf (Atk: 1900 Def: 900)

Spell and Trap Zone: Spellcaster's Mirror (Spell), two face-downs

"Spellcaster's Mirror? I never heard of such a card before. Nevertheless, it's my turn. Draw!" Yami said.

~Turn Two~

Looking at his hand, he didn't have any monsters strong enough to handle Amy's monster. Maybe if he held off the attack for one turn, then he can draw the next card that might help him turn the duel in his favor. However, those face-down cards also got him on the edge and he can't allow any chances for Amy to get the upper hand.

'I don't have any monsters to stand against the elf, but maybe this monster can...no, I got to keep Amy on edge so that I can summon a powerful monster on my next turn.' Yami thought, strategically.

"I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode! Then I'll throw one card face down. That ends my turn." Yami announced. "Alright, Amy. Show me what you can do on this turn!"

(Amy: LP 4000 Yami: LP 4000)

On Yami's side of the field:

Cards in Deck: 34

Cards in Hand: 4

Monster Zone: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (Atk: 1400 Def: 1200)

Spell and Trap Zone: One face-down card

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Yami? Because I heard lots of convincing taunts in my day. So, watch me turn this duel in my favor! I draw!" Amy shouted.

~Turn Three~

Seeing her card, Amy had all the pieces set to do her most famous move: the ultimate defense tactic. In her mind, she was analyzing all the strategies that Yami would pull against her in the hopes of moving the favor towards him. Boy, was he going to have a major surprise coming...

'If my calculations are right, the next card Yami draws on his turn will be a six-star monster, so I better make this move literally the fastest to prevent any attacks from him. It's a good thing my deck is modified to counter every strategy that he makes.' Amy thought, slyly.

"I'll start by activating one of my face-downs, the spell card Bloom of the Rose!" Amy proclaimed. "When I have a Level 4 Spellcaster monster on my side of the field, I can tribute that monster to summon up my ace from either my hand or deck. So, by sending my Gemini Elf to the graveyard, I special summon Rose Magician from my deck to the field in attack mode!"

The field blew rose petals and in the falling petals stood a young magician with a rose-sculpted scepter, with pink-reddish armor to protect itself from harm. Yami couldn't believe that Amy already had her cards set up to summon her strongest monster before he could gain stepping ground. However, the smart girl wasn't done yet.

"Now I activate my Rose Magician's special ability!" Amy said.

"Special ability?" Yami asked, astonished. Amy's ace was also an effect monster?

"That's right. Depending on the conditions on the field, and since Rose Magician was special summoned using Bloom of the Rose, I can either destroy all Continuous Traps or special summon a Level 5 or 6 Spellcaster from my hand this turn. And since I don't see any traps...I'll take the summoning effect and special summon Cosmic Magician from my hand in attack mode!" Amy explained. "Also, from my hand I activate the spell Mirror Summons! By discarding the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon two monsters with the same name to the field from my deck. Come forth, my Magician's Valkyrias!"

Yami completely saw Amy's skill set as she summoned her monsters with such speed and making his chances of taking the lead fall down quickly. Could Amy be heading for a one-turn kill this quickly into their duel?

"Lucky for you, I have to skip my battle phase on the turn I activate Mirror Summons. So, I'll throw one card face down, and before the end of my turn, I place four Spell Counters on Spellcaster's Mirror." Amy said.

"Four counters?" Yami asked, bewildered.

"Every time a Spellcaster monster is special summoned onto the field, I can place one Spell Counter for each monster summoned. When Spellcaster's Mirror reaches seven Spell Counters, let's just say that you won't like the effect it brings." Amy explained. "Now, then...I end my turn! Show me how the King of Games truly battles!"

(Amy: LP 4000 Yami: LP 4000)

On Amy's side of the field:

Cards in Deck: 27

Cards in Hand: 1

Cards in Graveyard: 5

Monster Zone: Rose Magician (Atk: 2600 Def: 1900), Cosmic Magician (Atk: 2200 Def: 1400), Magician's Valkryia (Atk: 1600 Def: 1800), Magician's Valkryia (Atk: 1600 Def: 1800)

Spell and Trap Zone: Spellcaster's Mirror(Counters: 4), two face down cards

"Well, I'll show you how I duel! It's my turn!" Yami shouted.

~Turn Four~

Looking at his field and the situation, he knew he was outnumbered by the monsters that Amy has on her field. His Celtic Guardian can survive her two stronger monster thanks to its ability, but the Valkyrias make that point moot since they can destroy him and make the former Pharaoh wide open for a direct attack. Plus, there was also the matter of dealing with her spell card and finding a way around her Valkyrias, since their abilities prevent him from targeting any Spellcasters on her field and because all of her monsters are the same type of monster...Yami was truly in a bind. But, that never stopped him from breaking any defense tactics before.

'With the way Amy set up her monsters, I can't even make a dent on her life points without dealing with her two Valkyrias, which they both protect one another and her strongest monsters thanks to their special abilities. But, maybe this monster I drew could help me in a way...Well, time to build up my defense so that Amy would have a hard time taking me down!' Yami thought.

'He's going to build up his defenses so that I don't attack him directly. Well, time to make forty percent of his strategies useless.' Amy thought, covertly.

"Before you start, Yami, you should know that I plan to win this by taking down nearly half of your deck's efficiency with this card." Amy smirked. "I activate the Continuous Trap, DNA Surgery! You should know what this card does by now, but for refreshment; I can change the type of all the monsters on the field to whatever I like. I choose Spellcaster as my monster type!"

"No way!" Yami said, shocked of Amy's decisive tactics to sway away his deck, but his deck was built to summoning his Spellcaster monsters, so Amy did him a favor. But why would Amy do such a thing in the first place?

"Well, where are the famous plays by the King of Games? I'm waiting to see what you can do with the situation at hand." Amy said.

"Here it is, Amy! I'll start by playing the spell Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards!" Yami said. Drawing his cards, he saw a monster good enough to hold down the assault of Amy's monsters. "I special summon Watapon in defense mode, since I use a spell to draw him. Next I activate the spell Polymerization, to fuse Gazelle and Beformet from my hand into Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast in attack mode! I'll play one card face down and that ends my turn."

(Amy: LP 4000 Yami: LP 4000)

On Yami's side of the field:

Cards in Deck: 30

Cards in Hand: 1

Cards in Graveyard: 4

Monster Zone: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (Atk: 1400 Def: 1200), Watapon (Atk: 200 Def: 300), Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast (Atk: 2100 Def: 1800)

Spell and Trap Zone: Two face-down cards

"And with that, two more Spell Counters are added onto Spellcaster's Mirror!" Amy said.

"That's why you changed the monster type?" Yami asked. He couldn't believe it; he fell into Amy's trap without thinking about the risks of playing his cards right. "Then, depending what you do on your turn..."

"You got it, Yami. So, it's my turn! I draw!" Amy said.

~Turn Five~

Amy looked at her hand, realizing that her combo was nearly complete. The only thing left to do was use the card she just drew to reinforce her hand and set her flawless combo into play.

"I activate the spell Bountiful Draw!" Amy called.

"I never even heard of such a card. What does it do?" Yami questioned.

"Do you want to know? I'll tell you, since you're not familiar with it. Bountiful Draw allows me to draw one card, and then if it's a monster, I can discard it and draw an equal amount of cards related to the level of the monster I discarded to the Graveyard." Amy explained.

'A hand reinforcement spell! If Amy draws a high-level monster, the things she can do with that hand would be unexplainable!' Yami thought.

"Now, then...if my calculations are set on, the probability of me drawing a high-level monster will be close to a hundred percent. Now, let's see if my theory holds through!" Amy said, drawing her card and seeing that her equations were on point. "I drew a Level 6 monster, so I'll discard it and draw six cards from my deck, adding them to my hand!"

'To think that Amy knows her deck truly well is something to behold. Does she herself believe in the heart of the cards?' Yami thought, questioning Amy's techniques as the duel ran on.

"Now, I activate Cosmic Magician's ability, which allows me to special summon one Level 1 monster from my hand when I draw outside my Draw Phase, so I special summon Griggle in defense mode! And thanks to DNA Surgery, my newly summoned monster becomes a Spellcaster, which makes one more Spell Counter placed on Spellcaster's Mirror. And now I activate its' effect! By destroying all active Trap and Spells on my field, I get to destroy all your monsters in defense mode and deal you 300 points of damage for every Spell Counter I have!" Amy proclaimed.

"But that means...not only am I losing half of my defense, I'm also taking effect damage!" Yami said.

"Bingo." Amy said.

The shockwave from the mirror's destruction was blowing away Yami's defensive monsters, but the backlash also sent him backwards quite a bit. Looking at his field, the former Pharaoh was two monsters short and was down by nearly half of his life points. Was this truly the end after this turn?

"Fortunately for you, I can only attack you with one monster on the turn I activate Spellcaster's Mirror's full effect. But, that's good enough for me. I activate the spell Remove Trap and destroy one of your face-down cards!" Amy said, targeting his far right card and set to take down his fusion monster.

'My Mirror Force trap card! I could have destroyed all of her monsters with one strike. Just what kind of duelist is Amy?' Yami thought.

"Now, my Rose Magician! Attack his Chimera with Burning Rose Blast!" Amy declared.

"Not gonna happen, Amy. I activate my trap Magic Cylinder! Now, you'll take your monster's attack points as damage and my monster will be safe." Yami said.

"You think that I don't know anything about your strategies, but trust me, I done my research for this very moment. I counter your trap with my trap card Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying one thousand life points, I negate Magic Cylinder's effect and destroy it!" Amy smirked.

"Urk!" Yami said, seeing his trap backfired and his monster destroyed. "When Chimera is destroyed, I get to summon forth one of its' Material monsters back onto the field, and I choose Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode!"

"Hmph, unless you pull a huge turn-around on your next turn, I'll finish you off then. I'll throw three face down cards and end my turn! Your move, Yami." Amy said.

(Amy: LP 3000 Yami: LP 1400)

On Amy's side of the field:

Cards in Deck: 19

Cards in Hand: 2

Cards in Graveyard: 11

Monster Zone: Rose Magician (Atk: 2600 Def: 1900), Cosmic Magician (Atk: 2200 Def: 1400), Magician's Valkryia (Atk: 1600 Def: 1800), Magician's Valkryia (Atk: 1600 Def: 1800), Griggle (Atk: 350 Def: 300)

Spell and Trap Zone: Three face-down cards

Being in this sort of position was very bad.

Being in this sort of position when your opponent shut down nearly all of your strategies was really a test of wits.

Yami needed to think more carefully about his next strategy if he was going to turn this duel around. But, Amy had shut down all the tactics he deployed to prevent her from getting the upper hand! That's when it hit him...the very tactics deployed by a certain type of duelist that was truly elite, but was also considered one of the most dangerous duelists there was in the dueling community. The former Pharaoh didn't want to believe it: was the girl dueling against him was indeed in fact...? He needed to know right now if the duel was going to tip in his favor.

"Amy, answer me this. Over the countless of duelists that I have faced over the years, there was a type of duelist that I heard rumors about, but realized that they weren't true until I faced you in this duel. Are you in fact a counter-strategy duelist?" Yami asked.

"...I am." Amy replied. "My undefeated record up to this point was because I analyzed all the strategies involving every card made to date, and creating the countermeasures needed to defeat them. You can say that I know your dueling style after reviewing your duels from tournaments long ago and figure out every combo your have for your ace monsters."

'Ergh...Unless I do something on this turn that she hasn't thought of a counter-measure for, my chances of losing will be very surreal. Still, every duelist fighting a tough opponent will always be fired up!' Yami thought.

"Start your turn, Yami. The day's going to end sooner than you think." Amy said.

"Heh, I'm now burning with anticipation, Amy! It's my turn! I draw!" Yami said.

~Turn Six~

"Before you start your turn, Yami, I activate Griggle's effect!" Amy said.

"An effect on my turn?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry; nothing to hurt your chances, Yami. But, it's a great one for me. Griggle allows me recover three thousand life points once per turn at the start of my opponent's turn." Amy explained.

'Now she's widening the gap even further!' Yami thought. 'With her monsters being protected from attacks, I can't damage her life points. And if I don't destroy her Griggle, the gap will be too far to reach!'

'Knowing his chances of summoning his ace are pretty high due to his next card, the odds of trying to destroy my ultimate defense are still zero. I already have the cards necessary to protect my defense to summon the monster that has become my trump card since the moment I won that tournament against Pegasus ten years ago. Now, let's get him to summon his monsters and then set his plan on ice...' Amy thought, idealistically.

"I'll sacrifice Gazelle and summon forth the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode! Then, I activate the spell Card of Sanctity! Both of us draw until we have six cards in our hand." Yami said. He hoped he drew the cards needed to turn things around, looking at his fresh new hand that the deck heard his plea. "I activate the spell card Sage's Stone! When Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can automatically special summon Dark Magician from my hand or deck. So, I special summon him from my deck in attack mode! Then, I activate the spell..."

"Don't even try to take me down with your little combo, Yami, because I activate the Continuous Trap Anti-Magic Fragrance! As long as this trap remains in effect, we must set our Spell cards first and wait an entire turn before using them. I bet you had something that needed your ace monster on the field to use it, huh?" Amy said.

"You mean that you waited until I got my Dark Magician on the field to activate that trap card?" Yami asked in disbelief. His whole strategy was thrown completely off course and now he had to wait until his next turn to use his spells! Amy had been two...no, three steps ahead of him. She truly built her deck to counter every strategy he could think of, and now this major setback just made things even harder for him to win! Did Kaiba even have trouble of taking down his mentor when he was studying the game himself?

"I knew that you were planning to destroy one of my Valkyrias to launch your counterattack back into your favor, but I spent years perfecting my ultimate defense combo with different monsters from my various trial decks." Amy smirked. "What now, Yami? Will you attack or try to defend yourself again?"

'If I don't attack, Amy will surely end the duel on her next turn, but her face down cards is making me worry. Thanks to her trap card, I can't use my spells on the same turn that I drew them. But, if I do attack...there's a high chance I'll lose my monsters. Rrgh...I have to survive her assault on her next turn so that I can draw the card I need to turn this duel around.' Yami thought.

"I'll throw one card face down and end my turn." Yami said.

(Amy: LP 6000 Yami: LP 1400)

On Yami's side of the field:

Cards in Deck: 24

Cards in Hand: 5

Cards in Graveyard: 8

Monster Zone: Dark Magician (Atk: 2500 Def: 2100), Dark Magician Girl (Atk: 2000 Def 1700)

Spell and Trap Zone: One face down card

"This turn will be the final one, Yami, because all of the cards I need are inside my deck. I draw!" Amy said.

~Turn Seven~

Looking at her card, she knew that Yami would not be able to turn the tables on this turn, however, thinking he has the card to keep him in the game was in his hand, all Amy had to do was destroy her trap card and everything would be set into motion.

"First, I activate my face down, the quick-play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my own trap Anti-Magic Fragrance! Now, from my hand I activate the spell Card Destruction, which makes us discard our entire hand and draw that very same number of cards from our deck! I'm willing to bet that you drew Kuriboh when you activated Card of Sanctity on your turn, didn't you?" Amy smirked.

'No way...she knows my deck from the inside out!' Yami thought, shockingly.

"The expression on your face tells me all that I need to know. So, come on, discard your last remaining hope." Amy said.

"Ghk..." Yami said, gritting his teeth in agony. The last remaining chance of keeping his hopes alive was now in the graveyard, and now he had to survive Amy's attack no matter what.

"Now, I sacrifice Griggle and my two Valkyrias...!" Amy declared.

"What?" Yami shouted, bewildered by Amy's sudden releasing of her monsters.

"I special summon my Metamorphic Dragon!" Amy shouted. "Be honored, Yami. You're one of the few that witnessed my trump card in play!"

"But, that monster has zero attack and defense points. So, what's the meaning behind its' summoning?" Yami questioned.

"You wanna know? Metamorphic Dragon is a very special monster; because I can special summon it to the field by releasing a specific number of monsters from my field that meets the requirements of what would considered to be a Tribute Summon. Also, depending on that very number, Metamorphic Dragon can take the shape of any monster with 'Dragon' in its' name and gain that monster's attack and defense points as its' own!" Amy explained. "Let me start it simple, a normal summon will make the highest level my dragon can take is Level 4. One tribute, the highest level is Level 6; two tributes..."

"The highest level it can take is Level 8. But, you sacrifice three monsters...it can't be..." Yami stuttered.

"That's right. My dragon will reach the highest level possible: Level 12! One more thing: if the dragon monster Metamorphic Dragon takes shape of is an effect monster, all the abilities of that monster will be replicated by Metamorphic itself!" Amy proclaimed. "So, Metamorphic Dragon, take the shape of Silfer, the Sky Dragon!"

"Your dragon can shape into the Egyptian Gods themselves?" Yami shouted.

"Remember, any monster with 'Dragon' in its' name is fair game, including Silfer and Ra themselves! That means their abilities are now being used by Metamorphic Dragon!" Amy said.

"Amy, don't do this! The Gods..." Yami started.

"I already know what happens to those who insult the gods when they use a copy. You told me yourself a year ago, remember? However, Metamorphic Dragon is only taking the shape of the gods! It still retains its' name!" Amy said. "Now, I activate a quick-play spell from my hand, Spellcaster's Incantation! When two or more Spellcasters are present on the field, this spell allows me to copy a spell card's effect from the graveyard and activate it. I choose my Bountiful Draw spell card! So, I draw one card!"

'Her shape-shifted Silfer's attack and defense points are determined by the number of cards in her hand. Any monster would literally increase her chances of winning.' Yami thought.

"Well, well. I drew a Level 4 monster, so I send it to the graveyard and draw four cards. Now, my newly minted Silfer has eight thousand attack points! Now, attack his Dark Magician with Thunder Force!" Amy declared.

"I activate the trap Negate Attack! I'll end the battle phase right..." Yami started.

"I told you that this is the final turn, Yami. I counter your trap with Trap Jammer! This trap card can only be activated during battle, but its' good enough to negate your trap's effect and destroy it!" Amy said.

With the blast withering his ace monster away, Yami couldn't believe it. Amy had bested him in every way possible and the last of his life points trickle away as the duel concluded with the victory of Amy herself.

~Duel End~

Winner: Amy LP 6000

Loser: Yami LP 0

* * *

><p>Slumping down in defeat, Yami tried to process everything in his mind about what went wrong in his duel with Amy. His deck didn't fail him, so why wasn't he able to connect to the cards the way that Amy connected strongly to her cards? It was their first duel after all, so maybe he was rusty since the former Pharaoh hasn't dueled in a while since coming back? No, that couldn't be it either. Amy also was getting back her dueling form back together since being on the sidelines for years after being banned by Pegasus. Seeing Amy walk up to him and sitting by him, Yami could tell that she wanted to cheer him up after suffering such a hard loss. Besides, wasn't the smart girl his teacher when instructing his friends on the game that was connecting them to people far beyond the reaches of time and space?<p>

Amy knew that defeat was hard to swallow for Yami, but she had a reputation to keep. But, throughout their duel, Amy felt that his cards weren't connected to his dueling soul because of something, or rather a former lover was preventing him from performing his very best. Knowing the only choice now was to console him, the pink beauty walked to the charming man and sat by him, holding his left hand gently in her right hand, catching the attention of the former Pharaoh himself.

"Hey, don't let this loss get you down so hard. Besides, I had fun with you, even though it was kinda short and quickly decided." Amy said.

"I just can't understand what I did wrong, Amy. It's like you had believed in the heart of the cards more than I did." Yami said, sullenly. "I mean, even without dueling as much as you had in the past, you still have the skills that you excelled in your duels from long ago."

"Eh, I don't know about believing in the heart of the cards as you call it, but I always have my soul personally connect to every single card in my deck in every duel I play." Amy said. "The cards are like pieces of your family; even the faintest of cards can detect the slightest bit of turmoil of the duelist wielding the deck that clouds their judgment. When we were dueling, I felt that your cards couldn't connect to you personally because something was blocking their path to your dueling soul."

"What?" Yami asked, questioningly. Did something in his soul block his faith in the cards to cause him to lose the duel?

"Yami, I think that the devastation of losing Ayame was so powerful, your connection to your cards lost the light to lead you to fulfilling your deck to the highest potential." Amy concluded. "On that subject, lately these strange dreams I have been having pertains to something I have no memory of, but the only thing that connects those dreams is a truly brimming palace surrounded by pure light in every corner. I don't know what it means, but it keeps feeling so familiar to me..."

"Maybe it might lead to something of a distant land?" Yami redirected.

"Who knows? Maybe it could be Ayame showing me visions, but it's pure conjecture without any sort of evidence to prove it." Amy said.

"Still, you could have at least let me put up a decent fight during our duel." Yami chuckled.

"Like you, I have a reputation to uphold, except the expectations for me are far higher than yours. Which reminds me, didn't I put up a special surprise for the winner?" Amy smirked.

"But, you won the duel..." Yami started.

"Yeah, and here's the surprise." Amy whispered.

Closing the gap between their bodies and entering into a state of romantic delight, Yami didn't know what Amy was going to do, parting his lips slowly until her very lips pressed against his in a state of absolute bliss. As shocked as he was kissing her for the very first time, the former Pharaoh wanted to caress her entire body within his arms, but his hands went to hold her back for support, her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips danced with tender passion. As they parted, Amy nuzzled her face against Yami's, in sweet harmony as she stood up from the ground and held her hand to help him stand up as well, with Yami standing on his legs but swooping her in for another tender kiss, having the beautiful girl held within his arms, shifting his lips towards her neck, but Amy made him stop by clasping her hands on his face.

"Don't even try it, Yami." Amy smirked.

"What's the harm of kissing your neck and leaving a little something behind?" Yami asked, devilishly.

"You try having to explain to your friends, as to why your hair is a few strands out of place, and you smelling a lot like my expensive perfume." Amy stated, firmly.

"Alright, you win. But, still that was quite a major surprise you pulled right on me." Yami chuckled.

"As a way of saying thank you for all the time we spent together getting to know each other, this was the only thing that I was thinking at the time. I'm pretty sure Ayame would have wanted it the same way if she was still around by your side." Amy smiled. "Sorry to bring her up at this time, but I wanted you to know that she'll always be at your side no matter what happens between us. I'm not ready to open my heart to you just yet, but when the time comes...it'll be the ultimate decision that you'll ever make. Anyways, I have to start making plans for my family's summer cruise this year, so I'll see you in about two weeks time. Later!"

As Amy ran off back to her home, Yami picked up his bag and headed straight home himself, his hand touching his lips from the moment he touched Amy's lips, smiling in heavenly paradise. They had not kissed once, but twice! And being this as the very first kiss he shared with the independent girl, his feelings for her was escalating into a state of eternal bliss. However, the words she said concerning Ayame brought him back to reality. Now that the feelings for his former lover became conflicted with the newly-formed feelings of the genius beauty, the decision of whether to sacrifice Amy to revive the princess of ages ago was now even tougher to choose for him. He made up his mind to risk his future with Amy, but that very kiss made him questioned himself completely:

Was the former Pharaoh truly this desperate to return the life that he had millennia ago with the princess that made him feel pure freedom from the life as a young Pharaoh?

Yami was in truth, spiraling into the depths of madness.

'Amy...Ayame...Who do I decide to give my entire soul to for the happiness that has left me for millennia ago? After that blissful moment with Amy, I don't know if the reality I see through my eyes is real anymore.' Yami thought, confusingly.

As the day ends, one side has truly started the path to finally have the happiness she truly deserved after years of bloody denial from jealous, violent, yet unknown men.

The other side, however has descended into the vortex of confusion and the reality surrounding him has become warped and madness started to corrupt his judgment.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, man! Talk about re-checking and having to find every little mistake in writing my first-ever dueling chapter! I had my card list and everything else written down to ensure that I got the rules right, but following them was just as tough. So, we are nearing the end soon with eight more chapters to go, with the last chapter being an interview with the characters and a special preview to the sequel of this story!<strong>

**R&R, people! And I hope the dueling chapter was up-to par with your expectations!**

**Note: Umm...I don't know if I'll write another dueling chapter again, since this one wracked my brain to like galactic-overload levels. But, we'll see in the future when I get a better grip on the flow of the duel.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Y.A.R.: Oh my God, that last chapter was so nerve-wracking on my brain!**

**Yami: Yeah, but at least you finally was able to complete it.**

**Amy: And judging by how close we are to the end, I assume that she's going to go writing on full throttle to get closer to the end.**

**Y.A.R.: This time, I'm going to go post this chapter so that we can get closer into the breaking point of the story! Plus, this chapter follows shortly after your duel and the confrontation between Yami and Tèa!**

**Yami: There's not gonna be any fighting, is there?**

**Y.A.R.: I ain't spoiling it, unlike somebody a few chapters ago!**

**Yami: Hey, that was a lucky guess!**

**Amy: Oh, for the love of...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18-Revelations and Separations<em>

_**Sometimes the truth behind one's motives will be hurtful, especially to those who are close to you; when a close friend reveals the feelings hidden within their heart, can you truly accept their love when you already have fallen in love with the person you grew so close to?**_

* * *

><p>-Four months after the duel...-<p>

~Wednesday morning, at the Kame Game Shop- 9:32 a.m.~

"My Ra, Amy wasn't kidding when she gave out the year's worth of homework to finish this summer." Yami said, dreadfully looking over Yugi's section of homework for his science class. "I can't believe that you have to beg me to help you finish these piles of assignments, when I'm supposed to be enjoying my summer!"

"Hey, the other guys would have dragged your ass into their homework studies, and I had to act quick to get you to help me!" Yugi argued. "I only got like five percent of these piles done, and two weeks is already gone! My life has officially gone into the phase of hell."

"Joey has his sister helping him, Tristan dragged Ryou into his mess, Duke's on his own considering his schedule, and Tèa's on her own as well, though I wonder why the hell she hasn't called you to schedule any study plans." Yami stated.

"Tèa's been busy with her dancing classes these past several weeks, but with that much homework to do this summer, I wonder why she hasn't called me. She's been really distant with me these past several months, and I questioned whether or not she's actually into me at all." Yugi sighed.

"I'm sure that she's clearing up whatever problems she has on her plate, and then you two can finally go on a date." Yami said, patting his other self on the shoulder for reassurance. "Anyways, I'm heading into the kitchen to prepare some coffee to get us started on this mess. You want some?"

"Make mine's extra sweet and plenty of cream. I need a lot of caffeine tonight and for the rest of the week to finish the short assignments before taking on the long ones." Yugi said.

After an intensive duel which resulted in him losing, but gaining new grounds with his relationship with the girl that gave him the chance of living once more, Yami was now helping (or rather forced into) Yugi with the massive piles of summer homework ranging from history to math, as well as science to many electives taken throughout his school term. With the rest of his pals becoming stuck inside their homes due to the punishment that Amy dished out before the start of their break, the older of the two was not happy that his summer had to be sacrificed, but since the short, timid boy was the other half of his soul, the former Pharaoh had to save him of merely half of the misery and at least try to salvage any leftover time to get vacation time with his friends. Though, his mind wander to what the others were doing since their summers were also taken away.

Joey would be the lazy one and start at the last minute, but because he got Serenity to help him, he was on lockdown mode at his mother's place, with the two women in his life constantly keeping their eyes on him to ensure that the street blonde did not run away. Yami mentally laughed at the very thought that the shy girl he knew from Battle City could administer any control of her brother; but, then again...the auburn girl was hanging around Seto the entire time she was studying for her finals.

Tristan was also like Joey when it came to homework, but when news struck his mother...let it be said he couldn't be around any of his favorite spots for the entire summer and was forced to spend many hours inside the library. What was even worse, is that whatever time he had for himself, was taken away by his older sister's constant begging to baby-sit his nephew. Yami knew that neither he or Yugi will hear anything from Tristan for nearly the entire summer. But, the brown-pointy haired boy got Ryou as a study partner, so that did ease up his pressure a little.

Duke had to cancel some events in other countries that he was promoting for his game to deal with the research projects. Then, reschedule them in the hopes of finishing whatever was easy enough for him to do on the road. Typical Duke, Yami thought. The raven-ponytail haired boy had to do things on a business level, otherwise he will not hear such good things from his aunt, whom the group had heard was super strict when it came to education.

Tèa was dealing her side of things on her own, but was avoiding hanging out with the group since accepting Amy into their lives. There was building tension between the two, and it was tearing apart Yugi's soul to know that the girl he grew up with wasn't showing the affection that he wanted to feel within his heart, like the growing relationship between the former Pharaoh and the pink beauty. Did she really had a vendetta against the strong-minded girl, or was it that there was someone else that the female brunette's feelings belonged to...? Yugi didn't want to believe it, but until he learned the truth from Tèa herself, all he can do is wait to see what was going to happen at the summer party they planned after finishing up whatever they can manage with their homework.

After carefully bringing up three hot pitchers of sugar-loaded coffee and milk, the phone started ringing as Yugi picked it up to find out who was calling during the homework rush, and to his surprise, it was his childhood friend Tèa.

"Hey, Tèa! I haven't heard from you since our finals!" Yugi said. "Are you having any trouble with your side of assignments? We can..."

"_**Actually, I want to speak to Yami."**_

"Huh? What's wrong with talking to me?" Yugi questioned.

"_**Nothing's wrong; it's just concerning something about Amy."**_

"Oh...I see..." Yugi muttered. "Yami, it's Tèa. She said something about Amy, though I don't know what it is."

Yami took the phone from his other half, noticing the tone of his voice dramatically changed after the short talk with Tèa. "What, Tèa? This is starting to become harassment." Yami said.

"_**We need to meet and have ourselves a serious talk."**_

"Why can't we just talk right here? I'm all ears on the phone." Yami argued.

"_**I don't want Yugi hearing us. Come to Domino Park today at noon."**_

"Hey! Wait just a..." Yami started, but the phone line went dead before he finished his sentence.

Yugi looked at his other self with curiosity in his eyes. "What did Tèa say to you?" Yugi asked.

"She told me that she wanted to talk to me alone at Domino Park today. There was nothing about Amy that she mentioned over the phone at all." Yami said. "There's definitely a vendetta against Amy and I'm going to find out."

"Maybe I should come with you..." Yugi started.

"It's best if you don't, Yugi. Things can get pretty ugly over there and I can't risk any chances of putting any emotional damage on you." Yami argued.

"But, I want to know why Tèa hasn't been around us since Amy joined the group! You and the guys know about my feelings for her! And I have the right to know the reason why she hasn't returned them!" Yugi interjected.

Yami placed his left hand over his forehead, heaving a very heavy sigh in discomfort. He didn't want to risk his own partner's feelings for the brunette girl becoming broken, if this talk the former Pharaoh was going to have with Tèa was going to go down that path. But, Yugi wanted to find out the same reasons that he wanted to know from the day that the two girls met. Tèa and Amy were on neutral terms until he started hanging out with the latter of the two, making their friendship take a turn for the worse. For instance, the vivacious, if not bossy brunette wanted to start a competition for Yami's heart, but Amy refused to get into it because of the many mishaps in her love life. As the rest of the group grew to accept Amy as a part of their friend circle, Tèa was straying away as if she didn't want anything to do with them as long as the matured, rational girl was constantly entered into their activities.

What was he going to do? If he allowed Yugi to come and things get real awkward pretty fast, who know what this will do to the original group of friends? But on the other hand, if the former Pharaoh refused to let the smaller of the two come and he explained to him what transpired during the meeting...the mere thought of his partner completely shutting down mentally was too much to bear. Oh, how much did he want to talk to Amy to explain his situation, but the girl was on vacation with her entire family. What was truly the best for both of them?

"I know that I'm going to kick myself in the ass for this, but I'll allow you to come with me." Yami said. "However, you better stay on low key and try to blend in the scenery; keep your distance as well. We can't let Tèa know that you're listening in on our conversation."

"Yami..." Yugi said.

"You're my partner and best friend. I don't want anything happen to you emotionally and whatever is said in that meeting...I just hate to imagine what kind of disturbing pain you might feel when you hear what we say." Yami sighed.

"I think Amy might be changing you in more ways in one. If you two do get together, think of the happiness that you will give to her after everything she's been through." Yugi smiled. "Now then...let me see if I can fit my black jumpsuit from middle school."

'I just know Tèa's going to confront me about Amy, and I fear that whatever she says to me might jeopardize our entire friendship circle. But, the most important thing that I'm concerned about is Yugi; my other self has been in love with her since childhood and this meeting could destroy whatever feelings he has for her, if Tèa's feelings are actually meant for me when my own feelings for both Ayame and Amy are conflicting inside my mind.' Yami thought. 'I wished that Tèa could accept Amy for whom she is, but that's nothing but a pipe dream years away. This is gonna hurt one of us more than ever...'

* * *

><p>-A few hours later...-<p>

~Domino Park, central area- 11:50 a.m.~

Yugi was away from the area that Yami wanted to meet Tèa to talk to her, with his black-hooded jacket covering his hair in the hopes of being uncovered. There was so much at stake between the relationships everyone involved in this love feud had within their minds. Yami was still in love with Ayame, yet the time spent with Amy has now questioned his entire vision on reality itself. Yugi had so many feelings towards Tèa, but the female brunette hasn't returned them since coming back from Egypt. Tèa wanted Yami to love her, but the hatred directed at Amy made it impossible to actually have a normal conversation to convince him to leave the rational girl alone. The matter of the binding hold within their friendship circle and its' integrity was also at risk of breaking apart. To even think of the rift between his friends, brought him despair within his mind. Yugi hoped that there was something that Yami wasn't telling him regarding Ayame, and he wanted to know why his partner avoided every question about the pure-hearted princess.

Closing in on the projected time, Tèa arrived to see Yami alone, with Yugi also seeing the girl of his desires having a serious look on her face. Tèa, however, was furious inside her mind. When rumors started to spread about Amy having to kiss the man she loved, the brunette was throwing nearly everything in her room in complete anger. It was bad enough that Yami was hanging around the short-tempered girl since the day they first met, but to have the very girl that she loathe with burning passion making the moves on her love interest was far enough to know that there was a connection between his former lover and Amy. And Tèa was going to get the answers she want, one way or another.

Yami turned his eyes to see Tèa approaching him and he needed closure on this on-going vendetta between his friend and the girl he was beginning to fall in love for. Positioning himself to listen into their conversation, Yugi leaned against a tree as the meeting between the two started with rising tensions.

"This is starting to become annoying, Tèa. I don't like this whole secrecy thing away from our friends. If you want something settled between the two of us, let's do it in front of our friends." Yami said.

"I rather get it done with as much privacy between us! You're walking blind into something that you can never get out of, if you don't break things between you and Amy right now!" Tèa shouted.

"My friendship with Amy has nothing to do with whatever vendetta you have against her!" Yami barked. "If you don't have anything fucking else to say, then I'm going back home to help Yugi with his share of homework."

Just as Yami was about to leave...

"...I heard about you and Amy actually swapping lips after you two dueled." Tèa said.

Yami whipped around fast to look Tèa in the eyes. Did word actually spreaded that fast about what happened after him and Amy dueled? Yugi, behind the scenes, was wide-eyed about what Tèa said about his partner and cherished friend. Who knew that Yami was starting to develop feelings for the girl after being together for more than a year? His ears perked up again as the conversation got even more heated.

"When and whom did you hear this from?" Yami asked, incredulously.

"So, then it is true! You're opening up your heart to a girl that you known for a very short time! It's been a little more than a year since you two met, and now you fucking love her?" Tèa barked.

"I have never confessed my feelings to Amy yet, because I do NOT want to hurt her heart more than it's already been done to it." Yami hissed, starting to get angry over Tèa's accusations. The kiss that he and Amy shared on that day was blissful, but never romantic considering both sides were reluctant to give each other's hearts to one another. Plus, Amy told him that it was a thank-you kiss for all the respect he gave her the entire time they shared together by the sidelines as friends.

"That doesn't mean anything to me! Why go through all that trouble to convince yourself that you're just using the girl to fill in whatever hole that you had since Ayame's death?" Tèa shouted.

Okay, that kind of crossed the line.

Yami was furious to even think that Tèa would suggest that he was using Amy in that sort of way to fill in the void left by Ayame's death. Nothing could replace the gaping hole in his heart; it was one thing to never involve his past in this new life he has, but to drag his former lover into this? Taking a couple of steps and hovering above his friend with a glare that could be at evens with Seto Kaiba himself, Tèa started to tremble under his dark expression. She didn't mean to drag his former lover into this, but her jealousy took over and the brunette wanted to make a point. Even Yugi was shocked about the exchange; to think that Yami was that sensitive when Ayame's name was smeared in any form, made him think that somehow his love for the princess was truly a topic that you never questioned in front or him. He turned back to the conversation, hoping that the serious-natured Pharaoh didn't harm Tèa in any way.

"Do NOT defile Ayame's name in any fucking way to justify your desirous means." Yami growled in an ominous tone. "I will never use Amy in that sort of fashion with whatever grief I have in my heart. Why don't you tell me why you have this tremendous vendetta against Amy?"

"She's nothing but a manipulative bitch that'll use any means to get what she wants! Has she been through the trials that you had to endure while trying to regain your true identity? Was she there was when you was nearly down for the count when facing powerful opponents in Duel Monsters? No!" Tèa explained. "Amy left Domino for personal reasons, and after, like what, eight years prior to her departure, tries to squeeze into our friend circle? I hate the fact that she's drifting us apart because you want to spend all your time with her when it should be spent with me!"

"I told your damn ass a million times that a relationship between you and me will never work! Get that thought out of your mind! You're a good friend, but as a lover is out of the question!" Yami retorted. He knew where this was leading to, and Yugi was still listening on them. Oh, his heart must be aching so badly hearing this, he thought.

Tèa was livid inside her mind. Yami was still adamant that he won't start a relationship with her. Then, it finally clicked. The same qualities that Amy shared with Ayame that she couldn't compared earlier to herself: the sudden interest of her man shifting towards the independent girl, the way she carries herself around the public, and of course the way that Amy looks closely enough to the spirit princess. Tèa couldn't believe it: was Amy really Ayame's...?

"So, you're saying that I wouldn't have a damn shot at you because Amy resembles Ayame is every way possible?" Tèa growled. "You're telling me that Amy is Ayame's reincarnation?"

"And if I say yes, will it drop whatever hatred you have for her?" Yami said.

Oh, that didn't drop the hatred she had for the girl. No, it only made it worse. Yugi couldn't believe it; no wonder Yami was having the same reactions around Amy that he had when he was with Ayame. The rationalizing girl was actually the spitting image of his former flame, and it made him think if Amy had any visions of her past life when hanging around the former Pharaoh. His body jolted when the small boy heard his childhood friend nearly screaming at his partner.

"You son of a bitch! You knew it the moment you met her that day!" Tèa yelled.

"Yes, I did knew the moment I met Amy. But, I have never made any forceful approaches towards her that made her think that I was desperate to relive the life that I left behind!" Yami said. "Why are you so determined to pull me away from a girl that wants to be treated fairly like the rest of us?"

"You think she's going to love you, the way that you loved Ayame all those years ago?" Tèa asked.

"What's me caring about her got anything to do with what we're talking about?" Yami retorted.

"Because I'm in love with you, you jackass! Ever since that day you rescued me from a mad gunman, I was constantly trying to see you return the feelings that I had in my heart. Even when you was stuck on so many important decisions, I was there for every second to persuade you into looking to whom you are! But, after you returned from the afterlife, you haven't given me any attention since talking to that bitch!" Tèa shouted.

"What about Yugi's feelings? I mean, everyone in the group knows about his feelings towards you, and it's like you're fucking ignoring him completely!" Yami inquired.

"I love him, but it isn't the same kind of love that I have for you." Tèa said.

That was he dreaded the most: the romantic feelings that Tèa had for the former Pharaoh was actually meant for him and not his partner, Yugi.

Yugi turned against the tree, slowly sinking in every word that Tèa said to Yami. She loved his other half in such a romantic state, rather than the feelings that he had for the girl since grade school? The way that the somewhat, bossy brunette placed her words carefully was that she loved the short-haired boy as a brother, and not as a potential love interest. His heart started to shatter as his dreams about him and Tèa started to fade away. How could I be so stupid, he thought. If he had confessed his feelings to her way back then before Amy came into the picture, then there could have been a chance with them.

Yami could feel Yugi's heart starting to twinge with sadness. Oh, how much he wanted to kick himself right there to think of bringing his partner to spy on them, but he would rather wait until he got home. The former Pharaoh knew if anybody tried to hurt his best friend, they were in for the shadow game of their lives. But, standing here was also one of his friends, whose vendetta against the girl that brought him such happiness since their fateful day, who had just now crushed the tender heart of her childhood friend. Yami had to refuse Tèa's advancement on him if he was going to lessen the damage done to the small Mutou teenager.

"Well, unfortunately Tèa...I don't feel the same way towards you like I do to Ayame and _possibly Amy_." Yami said, but muttering the last part so that the female brunette didn't hear.

"Y-You're lying to yourself! Amy doesn't deserve your love!" Tèa said, soaking in complete jealousy.

"I'm not lying to myself, unlike you." Yami spat. "Now, I'm heading back home. This meeting was absolutely meaningless, to me at least."

No...this was not happening to her, Tèa thought. There was no way she was going to let Amy win by letting Yami leave their meeting, without having to profess her strong love to the charming duelist, one way or another. Grabbing Yami's wrist to force him to turn around, what she did next completely shocked both Yugi and Yami. In a swift move, Tèa firmly pressed her lips against Yami's, trying to force her tongue into his mouth as Yami was starting to get pissed off. He did what any girl would do if they were forced into a kiss with a guy that they didn't like: lifting both arms and gripping Tèa's shoulders, shoving her away from his lips with enough force to get his mind back to reality and not push her onto the ground. The former Pharaoh couldn't believe it...the jealous girl forced herself on him while Yugi was still watching them! Now how he was going to repair Yugi's heart with this very action?

"**Yami..."**

Yami heard Yugi's voice through their mind-link connection. Even without the Millennium Puzzle connecting their souls, they had enough practice to communicate within a certain distance. He knew right there by the tone of his partner's voice that he was severely heartbroken.

"**Yugi..."**

"**Please, can you leave right now? I can't watch anymore."**

"**I have to set the record straight with Tèa. Why don't you head home ahead of me so that you don't see something else?"**

"**Can you not mention Tèa's name? I just..."**

"**Yugi, when I get back to the game shop, get ready to kick my ass...Literally."**

"**I won't do it, it's-..."**

"**Yugi, you're frustrated. I can tell by the tone of your voice."**

"**...Be prepared to be sore for the next few hours."**

Yami sighed mentally, closing the mind-link quickly before Tèa got another chance to shove her lips on him again. Once he got word from Yugi again that he was out of the park, his demeanor changed to ensure that his words got to the jealous brunette, permanently.

"What the fucking hell was that for?" Yami shouted.

"To prove my point that I truly love you, Yami." Tèa said.

"No, what you did was assaulted me! I don't love you and I will never show any romantic feelings towards you! Now, I'm going straight home and anything between us is done! We'll be friends and ONLY friends! Good day!" Yami barked.

Stomping off in the distance heading back towards his home, Tèa was gritting her teeth in anger. Yami told her that there was never any chances of romance with him at all! She lost him to the one girl that she didn't like from the day she first came into their lives, and it drove her insane. Gripping her hands into fists until they nearly turned white, and gathering up whatever thoughts she had left inside her mind, Tèa shouted back at Yami while he was still walking away from her.

"You're going to regret that decision, Yami! And when Amy stabs you in the back, don't think that I'M gonna be there when you turn to your friends for support!" Tèa yelled.

And on that day, three people have their paths changed completely.

One, who had hopes and dreams with the one he loved for so long, was devastated beyond comprehension.

Another, whose hatred for a girl whom had drove away the man she loves, was furiously soaking in anger from top to bottom.

And finally, the one whose love life is split into two paths, was going to have his future carved into stone once more. That is, if the girl he chose for his heart was going to forgive him for the actions he might do when the times comes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Ra, I thought that I will never get this chapter done! Next chapter will come by shortly.<strong>

**R&R, people!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Y.A.R.: My Ra, we're so closing in on the end of this story so soon!**

**Yami: Man, that last chapter was so tense; I felt that I nearly choked on my spit!**

**Y.A.R.: Eww...**

**Amy: Anyways, aren't you supposed to be comforting Yugi after what happened last chapter?**

**Yami: He's inside my trailer, sleeping. All that crying really tired him out.**

**Amy: I feel bad for him, considering what Tèa did to that sweet, pure heart of his...**

**Y.A.R.: I feel that this little commentary is going to be sentimental for awhile...For now, let's try to put some humor into this chapter!**

**Yami: Why do I feel so claustrophobic right now?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19-Sewing the Bonds of Trust<em>

_**To reach closer to your goal, one must be able to tie the bonds of trust into the person that sparks your interests. Would fate intervene if your plans to achieve your goal backfired, with the person that trusted you never trusting you again?**_

-Two weeks after the confrontational meeting...-

~Thursday afternoon, at Kaiba Corporation- 2:19 p.m.~

He couldn't believe it.

Sitting on the floor in one corner, laying back at the wall, he pondered on how such a thing happened to him and the other companion inside of where they were. The only sounds were coming at the female he came with, who was shouting and swearing into the only, if-not direct communication connection they have to the architects and engineers trying to fix their dilemma.

Yes, Yami Mutou and Amy Rivers were stuck...in the elevator of Kaiba Corp.

Now, many of you are wondering how they got stuck into this predicament in the first place. Well, Amy could have fixed the problem easily, but she didn't have her tools since shortly coming back from her family's cruise. So, in order to solve such a mystery, we have to turn the clock about three hours before coming into what we have now.

Two weeks had passed since Yami's serious talk with Tèa that ended pretty badly, and it was mostly affecting Yugi's mental health the most. The timid boy was completely silent, something that was uncharacteristic from him and Yami had to comfort him a lot, even though the kicks that he received from his partner left his bottom sore for a couple of days. Whenever their friends called, Yugi spoke to them normally, but anytime Tèa called, he told his grandpa to hang up. His grandpa never saw his own grandson acting the way he is, and wanted to ask him, but all Yugi told him was that they just had an argument and was okay. But, Yami knew that it went even further than that. One week after the meeting, Yugi was back to his cheery self, but the feelings for the supportive brunette female were gone from his mind.

Joey, Serenity, Ryou and Duke came to the shop every chance they had when they didn't get themselves swamped with dealing with the unfortunate sufferer's piles of homework; a few duels here and there came between them and everything was going fine. Mokuba even came despite Seto's refusal to let him visit and talk to the group. It was sounding like they could salvage any days of their summer before dealing with the boredom of school again. Yami was glad his friends came to visit them, but it bothers him when they brought up Tèa's name, unbeknownst to them about the events that occurred back then. From the corner of his eye, the former Pharaoh could tell the body language that Yugi gave whenever her name was spoken around him, and the stiffening of his body told him that he wasn't ready to speak to the girl for awhile.

Earlier on this day, the girl that left on her family cruise came to the game shop after breakfast was eaten, grasping a few bags of souvenirs to hand over to her pals. Yugi went nuts for his souvenir, that was the latest gaming system with a few games to accompany it, while Yami got himself preserved sand from the lands of Egypt and a pair of leather gloves (like the kind he wore at Duelist Kingdom, without the star-chip holder) made custom-tailored with a embroidered picture of the Dark Magician on each one. Amy was going to head to Kaiba Corp. to deliver Seto's gift, but Yami wanted to talk to the girl about the things that happened since her family vacation and decided to tag along after convincing his partner to skip this day to spend time with the girl. Reluctantly, the small teenage boy agreed, although Yugi knew what he was going to do after Yami left: break into that new gaming system that Amy brought him instead of going near his half-pile of unfinished homework.

Shortly after arriving at the major gaming company, the two took it to the top floor, only to be notified by the secretary that Seto was out and wasn't going to come back for a few hours. Feeling that waiting for him was going to take a while, Amy and Yami went back to the elevator and after a few minutes of going down a few floors did they noticed the lack of movement inside the electric box. Checking the control panel and circuit breakers did Amy quickly figured out that they were stuck until the damn thing was fixed.

Now, bringing ourselves back into the current situation, Yami could hear Amy's colorful language booming through the phone at the poor engineers, who was trying to calm her down in the hopes of getting the problem solved as fast as they could. But, even the former Pharaoh knew that once the rational girl gets angry, all hell breaks loose.

"HOW THE HELL CAN A FEW OF KAIBA CORP.'S FINEST ENGINEERS FORGET TO BUY THE NECESSARY PARTS TO FIX THIS GODDAMN ELEVATOR?!" Amy screamed through the phone.

"_The o-o-o-order f-for the new s-s-server panel didn't get t-t-through until last week, and we won't g-get the part f-f-for a-a-another six hours..."_

"SIX HOURS?!" Amy yelled. "YOU EXPECT ME AND MY COMPANION TO WAIT ANOTHER SIX FUCKING HOURS TO GET THIS ELEVATOR WORKING?!"

Six more hours until help came by? Yami needed to get home to help Yugi with his homework, and now he was going to be sitting in his rival's now broken elevator? Though, at quick glance, he saw Amy pinching her nose and that meant only one thing:

A whole lot of swearing was about to be heard.

"Yami..." Amy hissed. "Cover your ears..."

There was no argument, as Yami swiftly covered his ears, because the words that Amy was going to use this very instant were not going to be very pleasant.

Taking a deep breath, Amy unleashed major swears and disturbing images at the very height of her voice, that even those passing by the elevator and nearly every employee of Kaiba Corp. could hear the frightening images that were being described by such a person shivering in fear of whomever those words belonged to, or even who it was being said towards. Mokuba, who had used the emergency elevator since the main one was broken(the same one the Amy and Yami were on), heard the voice and immediately rushed towards the now paled-faced engineers after listening to what Amy was going to do to them if she got her hands on them.

"Mommy, is that you?" Mokuba asked.

Upon hearing her response, the younger Kaiba got a really serious expression on his face and turned his head to the engineers with a glare that could be compared to the elder Kaiba.

"What are you assholes doing sitting there? Get yours asses back to fixing this damn thing this instant!" Mokuba barked.

"Yes, Master Mokuba!"

"_Mokie, what did I tell you about that mouth of yours?"_

"Sorry, Mommy, but it was justified this time." Mokuba apologized and defended his choice of words quickly.

"_I'll let it slide this time. Just let me know if you see Seto-kun, alright?"_

"Alright." Mokuba said.

* * *

><p>-Back inside the elevator...-<p>

Hanging up the receiver, Amy slumped against the wall next to Yami, her voice becoming slightly hoarse after all that yelling. Taking a water bottle from her bag, the girl drank it to soothe her dry throat before speaking to ease the tension she now got inside her head. Yami could tell that she was frustrated, but he wanted to calm her down and wrapped his arms around her slender arms, placing his lips closely to her cheek. Amy noticed the sudden embrace and slowly melted inside his arms. How can one man allow her to become the girl that she wanted to be again, after many years locking herself away from the public? Her voice wasn't as intense as she was on the phone, as Yami spoke to break the silence.

"Didn't know that your vocabulary also included so much descriptive details of violence. I could hear a few of those details through my covered ears." Yami said.

"Trust me; I had said worse things than that." Amy said, hoarsely. "Ergh, now I know why Seto-kun comes back to his mansion extremely stressed out..."

"Hey, when the secretary told us the reason why he was out, you pretty much jumped with glee considering who he was with at the time." Yami said.

"Yeah..." Amy smiled. She could remember those very words that made her dream with happiness.

Wanting to know why he was gone, Amy asked the secretary about where he went and whom he was with. She told the duo that Seto left for lunch with an auburn, petite girl and was probably gonna be gone for a few hours. Immediately, Amy was jumping with joy, shouting that her friend was finally getting enough confidence to ask a girl out on his own and already was planning the wedding in her head. She had to get Serenity to spill out on the unexpected 'date', so she can tease Seto as much as she wanted to. Yami was surprised that his rival showed any interest in Joey's sister; he thought that Seto was doing this to rattle the overprotective blonde's skin, but since Joey was confined to his mother's house for his homework, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ah, I can hear the wedding bells already in my head..." Amy sighed dreamily.

"That's...going too far into the future, don't you think?" Yami sweat-dropped. "I mean, they're just getting to know each other."

"My matchmaking skills for Seto-kun are flawless! It's just that, after I left Domino years ago, his conversational skills towards women have degraded to like nada!" Amy argued.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that _far..." Yami muttered.

"-sigh- So, we gotta wait another six hours before we get the hell out of here." Amy sighed. "You have anything in mind to pass the time?"

"Well, we could just talk and play a couple of games." Yami suggested. "I mean, after hanging out with you for quite some time, I can tell you want to keep yourself busy before you go mentally insane."

"You got that right." Amy chuckled.

After a few rounds playing poker (because Yami didn't take his dueling deck with him), they got bored again. Amy noticed that Yami was quiet about what happened during the time that she was away from the city on her family vacation. There was also Yugi's demeanor when she asked him about what he was going to do with his friends, and saw that the bright aura that surrounded his soul changed completely. The assertive girl never liked to be behind on anything regarding her friends, and the last time that happened, Yami had to relay all the information that he withheld from her. Plus, she wanted to find out why there was so much tension felt around the small boy when she looked into his child-like purple eyes.

Yami was thinking about whether or not to talk about what happened two weeks ago with him and Tèa. Surely he knew that Amy wanted to be caught up with any events that went down in her absence, but he wanted to ask the girl without getting too detailed about what happened to Yugi shortly after that meeting. Maybe if Yami worded the questions as if he was asking for advice, there was a chance that Amy wouldn't find out about the sudden change in attitude that Yugi showed around her...

"Mind telling me why Yugi's been so down lately?" Amy asked.

Or not.

"Well..." Yami started. "Say that this person that you cherished as a friend suddenly proclaimed her love for you, and the person that is your best friend saw this said person forcing herself on you with her lips on yours. And his best friend, who is his brother, was devastated after seeing the love of his life telling him that the feelings she had him was actually for you. And now, they can't speak to each other without the atmosphere getting awkward around their other friends."

"So, in layman's terms, Tèa told you she loved you, you said no and she kissed you by force, of which Yugi saw and heard with his very own eyes and ears. And now, you three can't even speak to each other without tension building up around your other friends." Amy stated.

"Yeah, and my ass has been hurting for days after the kicking he did." Yami said, rubbing his behind. "Yugi was _that_ frustrated when Tèa told me all about this vendetta against you, and I didn't want to bring him with me, but he wanted to know the truth as well. It actually was that much worse to hear it personally."

"Let me see something..." Amy said. She used her right index finger to poke Yami at certain points, which made him cringe in agony.

"You haven't been able to relax your body completely, huh?" Amy asked.

"It's been like this for quite some time now; I guess with the lack of sleep and stress, my body has been in knots and it's starting to become bothersome for me to move from one room to the next without wincing in pain." Yami admitted.

"...Take off your shirt."

Yami looked at Amy as if she was nuts.

"W-What?" Yami stuttered.

"Take off your shirt and lay on the ground." Amy repeated. "I'm gonna see if I can get rid of those pesky knots out of that body of yours. I may not be a professional masseuse, but I got enough anatomic knowledge to know where to apply the pressure at."

"But, the floor's so cold." Yami complained.

Amy took out a long, fluffy blue towel from her bag. "Does this solve your problem?" she asked.

"Much better; how about laying it away from that air conditioner so I won't catch something?" Yami suggested.

"I'm way ahead of you." Amy said, as she placed the towel on the floor and spreading it evenly. "Alright, c'mon and get your free massage, courtesy of me."

Slowly taking off his black leather shirt, and laying on the towel, Yami rested his head on his arms, while Amy slowly guided her hands on his back. Her fingers were firmly, if not gently gliding against his skin, as her palms were pushing on his muscles and earning the strong-minded former Pharaoh a soft groan from his throat. Yami didn't know that his body was that tense with everything that has happened since coming back into the afterlife, but the way that the intimidating, yet kindhearted girl was placing the pressure on his back was soothing at the very least. As her palms were sitting on his shoulders, Amy used her thumbs to put some pressure and put a rolling motion on his neck, making him so relaxed, but the groan Yami held in his throat escaped his mouth and now sounded as a pleasure moan.

'Damn, I sounded perverted on that last moan.' Yami thought.

"Damn, you sounded like a pervert on that pressure motion." Amy said, as if she was reading his mind.

Each passing minute, their souls were dancing to the rhythm of each other's hearts, connecting their bond and the trust between the two became stronger. Amy felt that she could be completely open with Yami for the first time since shutting herself from expressing her opinions within the public eye. Ever since the day they met, she was very careful about what she told the attractive, yet reasonable spirit, but as the days passed, the respect he showed the rational girl took their friendship into a new light and made her think that there was a chance to she can trust people again. Yami felt himself completely in bliss with each movement of Amy's expertly hands against his back, actually feeling the pesky knots in his body becoming loose. He wanted to sew together the bonds of trust between the two after so much time spent together in each other's company. If only he didn't have to do what he planned to save his past beloved, then maybe the chance to salvage the pieces of his shattered heart that were still left broken since that day...

Yami shook that thought out of his head; he already knew that there was no turning back from the actions that he made to ensure his future.

After another five minutes of gentle, if-not firm massages, Amy cracked her knuckles to relieve any stiffness from her joints, while Yami grabbed his shirt and put it back on. Oh, how that girl had some magic touch, he thought happily. Man, did that take five months of stress off his shoulders!

"Ah, that feels sooo much better." Yami sighed with satisfaction plastered on his face. "Thanks a lot, Amy."

"No problem, Yami." Amy said. "You needed it after so much drama happening in your life; no one deserves that much stress, even me."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we have gotten any updates on those repairs?" Yami inquired.

"Heh, after what I said to them, I highly doubt they want to hear my voice again." Amy giggled.

"Umm, Amy? About Yugi's...condition..." Yami started.

"Someone who had that many feelings for Tèa needs some space away from the situation unfolding at this moment." Amy stated. "I don't know the extent of his mental injuries, but I bet that they're severe enough to induce some sort of mistrust towards her, which could last for years. Take it from someone who went through the same kind of condition for most of her years; I hated my unwanted suitors for killing off every chance of happiness for years and that bitter hatred deep within my soul made me push away every one of them because I didn't trust their words about loving me like they promised to do with me. Yugi will be able to find happiness, but sometimes Yami...you need to help him with the healing process with everything that you have so that he doesn't suffer the way that he is now."

"Amy..." Yami said, perplexed. Who knew that she was that deep about the circumstances surrounding his best friend?

"You would think that they could do something about this damn air conditioner." Amy said, rubbing her arms to keep them warm. "It feels like my arms are going to break off any minute by now!"

"You want to, umm...hug to keep warm?" Yami suggested, sheepishly.

"I..." Amy started, but then an unusual tone rang into the compacted box, and it was coming from the emergency contact phone. Picking it up, she wondered if they actually got this elevator working. Who knows how much time had passed since they became stuck in this broken piece of crap?

"_Amy, is that you?"_

Upon hearing that voice, Amy knew exactly who she was talking to. It appears that Seto had finally come back from his little 'break' with Serenity and wanted to ask all about it when she got out of here. Yami also heard the voice, even though it was faint and pressed against Amy's ear. Apparently, those engineers don't want to go near the phone if the pink-haired girl was answering. Still, the temperature was dropping by the minute and he wanted some sort of warmth quickly, even if it was sweltering like crazy outside.

"Amy?" Yami asked.

Amy turned head from the phone. "Hmm, what is it, Yami?" she asked with a questioning stare.

"I'm starting to shiver from this cold air, so can I hold you in my arms while we wait for an answer?" Yami suggested, teeth starting to chatter.

"Okay, but try any funny business and you're going to have one less arm to use." Amy warned him.

Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, and his head laying against her soft, voluminous pink hair, Yami felt himself entering a state of heavenly bliss just by having Amy in his arms, whiffing in the scent of her shampoo. Fruity, with accents of floral remedies came into his mind as he wondered about the bonding they done today with the situation at hand; to have the girl he cared for in such a position made him want to protect her from anything, yet it was so hard to make such a promise since the former Pharaoh was so adamant about his plans for her. The warmth that was emitting from her body made things so much better to bear in this now cold elevator.

Amy's face was flushed with pink blushes on her cheeks, but still had control of her emotions as Yami held her within his arms, and with a gentle embrace connecting their bodies, she felt herself become safe. She heard him sniffing her hair, emitting such a low, if not sexy, moan from his mouth and wanted to just kiss those lips again to feel that same emotion months ago after their duel. After years of becoming so unhappy from the constant persistence of her unwanted suitors, this very man holding her took her shattered heart and held it as if he was protecting the sensible, bubbly girl from harm. Not that she hated being portrayed as weak, but to know that Yami wanted to be close to her made Amy think that maybe her love life can be salvage in some way and not plunge into darkness once again.

"_Amy, are you still there?"_

Oops, she thought. Seto was still on the phone while her mind wandered from Yami's touch.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Yami just wanted to hug me to keep ourselves from this damn air-conditioner that's making this elevator cold...No, he is not molesting me...Seto-kun, I know you don't completely trust him, but unless you want me to pester you about your little 'date' with Reni, then I suggest that you tell me if we're going to get out or not...So, they got the part and already fixed it? Alright, let me test it out." Amy said.

She pressed the lobby button, and both of them felt the elevator moving again. They immediately felt relief; they rather take the summer heat than stay in this elevator any longer than necessary! Then, another sound came from Amy's bag, forcing her out of the hug and she took out her cell phone to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hey cousin...What do you mean that your regular models can't make it by next week?...Oh, I see. They just happened to cancel at the last minute after finding out that they're scheduled for another event. So, why did you even call me for?...Find you a temporary male model? On such short notice?...Ah, the deadline's closing in, huh? Well, I'll see what can do for the time being...Three days from now? Alright, but you owe me." Amy said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Yami asked.

"My cousin; he's gotten himself into a bind." Amy replied. "See, he wants me to find a temporary guy to help with the photo shoot for his summer collection. I've already volunteered for the shoot, so now the only thing I need to is to find a guy that will do the modeling without going cuckoo-crazy over my looks."

"Well, that narrows down the list a _lot._" Yami said. He knew that she wouldn't dare asked any of the annoying men trying to win her hand in marriage.

"I'm not having Seto-kun do the shoot. He already hates the media attention; the boy doesn't need more fan-girls chasing him for his body." Amy clarified. She was picturing the end of the world just because she and the tall brunette were in a picture together.

"Is your cousin some fashion designer?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, he is; plus, he is super picky when it comes to his male models." Amy said. "...Say, Yami. Do you think that you can do this little favor for me? Please?"

"I don't know, Amy. Are you sure that you want to pick me out of all the males in the world?" Yami asked, questioningly.

"You're the only male besides Seto-kun and Mokie that I fully trust with my heart; the other guys in your group are on the tipping scale of being tolerable enough, that they won't piss me off as much." Amy acknowledged with a half-smile on her face.

Yami thought about her words; should he accept this proposal that her cousin's offering to get that close to Amy? The girl already told him in her own words that she fully trusts him, making him feeling completely guilty about using her in his plans to revive Ayame from the dead. But, then again...the stoical man wanted to salvage any time for his summer that was spent inside helping Yugi with all those assignments handed down by the very person standing in front of him. Who knows, he thought, that maybe there was a slight chance of getting paid for filling in for a male model. How bad could one photo shoot be?

"So," Yami inquired. "When is the photo shoot going to be taken at?"

"Oh, that's covered." Amy said. "My cousin's getting the necessary permits to disclose the area to the public so that there's less distractions coming into the photos. There's a beach a few miles from here that we're going to that's perfect for the shoot, so his crew is going there in advance to set everything in its' place."

"How about we invite Yugi and the rest of the group with us? They really want to get out of doing homework for an entire day, and besides it is summer, right?" Yami suggested.

"Good idea! Seto-kun needs to act like a normal teenager every once in a while." Amy piped with joy.

_DING!_

The elevator finally got to the lobby, the metal doors opening and rushing in was Mokuba, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist as if he was worried that he wasn't going to see his motherly figure ever again. Serenity went near the door, while the impatient CEO was shouting at the engineers for taking so long to repair it. Yami felt bad for the engineers; not only did they had to listen to Amy's verbal tirade, they now was being grilled by their own boss in the same day.

"Mommy, I was worried that you may have never gotten out of there!" Mokuba said.

"You're forgetting that Mommy has her super-strength to get out of there, regardless of if they done the repairs or not." Amy said.

"You guys were in there for a long time; four and half hours to be exact." Serenity remarked. "I was coming back with Seto and saw the engineers panicking to fix the elevator and Mokuba was worried about your safety."

"Oh, are we at a first name basis now?" Amy asked with a sly smile.

"I-I just respect him, that's all!" Serenity stammered.

"Suuuuure..." Amy said teasingly.

"Anyways," Yami said. "How about we all head home now? Yugi's probably wondering where the heck I've been at all this time."

"Same here." Amy said. "All of us can meet at the Kame Game Shop a couple days from now, so that we can at least discuss some type of summer plan and not enslave ourselves indoors."

"Great idea, Mommy!" Mokuba cheered.

"All of us need some relief this summer, so I don't want to deal with the backlog of school projects that Joey's begging to get rid of." Serenity giggled.

"He just wants to get away from your mother's constant, if-not strict stares." Amy said.

"You got that right."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so the next chapter comes the obligatory beach chapter, 'cause we all know that every story needs to have at least one beach episode. And besides, everyone knows that when summer comes, you have to write a beach chapter, or least some other activity done in that season.<strong>

**R&R, people!**


End file.
